Todavía estamos a tiempo
by Fernanda Radcliffe
Summary: Harry Potter y Ginevra Weasley eran la pareja mas afamada y envidiada del pequeño pueblo Clifton, pero, que pasará si su compromiso es arruinado por un pequeño incidente que dejara mucho de que hablar...
1. Chapter 1

Esta novela es una adaptación de Solitaria luna de miel de Leigh Michaels. La historia no es copiada tal cual esta escrita, he agregado escrituras mías. Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Y esto es sin fines de ofender a nadie.

Capitulo 1.

Ginny estaba muy atareada con toda la lista de pendientes que tenía, en pocos días sería su boda con Harry, y todavía tenia que hacer algunos arreglos. Ella era profesora de segundo año de preescolar, no se podía decir que estuviera nerviosa o aterrada porque meses antes cuando se anuncio su compromiso estaba mas feliz que nunca.  
Era jueves, pero el siguiente día no habría clases, así que los alumnos se encontraban mas inquietos que otro día, pero para su alivio solo faltaban diez minutos para terminar la clase.

El pequeño Liam se encontraba aventando avioncitos de papel afuera de la ventana, los demás estaban mas concentrados en terminar un ejercicio que ella les había puesto, pues si no lo terminaban todos sabían que ella no los dejaría salir, o al menos solo de esa forma podía tenerlos en calma.  
Ginny le hizo señas al pequeño para que se acercara a su escritorio.

–Liam, si no terminas tu ejercicio no podrás salir y entonces te quedaras aquí hasta las dos de la tarde–le dijo.

–Pero profesora, ya lo he terminado, mire– el niño le enseño una hoja con el dibujo y las lineas que ella había dejado.

–Esta bien, ya faltan 5 minutos puedes regresar a tu lugar, pero en silencio.

Liam sonrío y se alejo de nuevo a su butaca.

–Profesora ya termine–levanto la mano la pequeña Kate.

–Y yo también– dijo Charlie.

Y para su alivio de Ginny sono el timbre, eso quería decir que ya era hora de salir. Todos empezaron a alborotarse y hablar muy fuerte.

–Niños necesito que hagan una fila atrás de la puerta para recoger sus ejercicios y así puedan salir.

Todos hicieron caso y en menos de dos minutos estaban formados detrás de la puerta, tal como ella lo había indicado.  
Uno por uno pasaba frente a ella dejando su hoja y despidiéndose como de costumbre, pues sabia que no se verían hasta dentro d semanas, porque habían comenzado las vacaciones.  
Ginny se dio la vuelta a su escritorio cuando creyó que ya todos habían salido, sin darse cuenta que la pequeña Kate aún estaba dentro.

–¿Que sucede cariño?¿No me dijiste que ya habías terminado?– pregunto Ginny confundida.

–Si profesora, ya termine pero quería darle esto, lo hice para usted es un regalo de bodas– dijo la niña y le dio un dibujo, que aunque eran garabatos podía verse claramente a ella y a Harry en el.

–Muchas gracias querida es muy lindo–dijo Ginny.

–¿Le gusto? Mi hermano me dijo que yo no sabía dibujar– exclamo la niña con tristeza.

–Pues esta equivocado, porque es precioso, es el mejor regalo que he recibido.

Kate sonrío de oreja a oreja y se despidió de ella. Ginny guardo el dibujo en su carpeta, planeaba enseñárselo esa misma tarde a Harry, recogió sus libros y sus demás cosas del escritorio y cerro la puerta del salón.  
En el pasillo se dio de bruces con otra profesora de segundo grado.

–Oiga señorita, tiene que tener más cuidado– era Hermione Granger, su mejor amiga.

–¡Hermione! perdoname estaba en otro lado– dijo ella.

–Ya me di cuenta, ten esto es para ti, claro que todavía me falta el regalo para el día de la boda pero quería darte esto–Hermione extendió en sus brazos una caja de color rosa pastel con un moño rojo.

Ginny la miro dudosa.

–¿A que se debe esto?–

Hermione suspiro.

–¿Querida te casas en una semana y todavía haces preguntas? No pude dártelo ayer porque tuve un contratiempo, pero ya que te encontré ahorita, pues…

Ginny la seguia mirando con curiosidad.

–No me mires así, quería que lo vieras hasta que llegaras a tu casa, pero por tu expresión ya no será una sorpresa, me contaste que tu luna de miel será en la playa, así que es un vestido para la ocasión.

–Vaya, seguro que es muy hermoso, gracias Mione–dijo la pelirroja.

–¡Que emoción! mi mejor amiga se casa en casi 1 semana–dijo Hermione con nostalgia.

Ginny se rió. Hermione se quedo en la escuela, pues tenía que arreglar unos papeles de un nuevo alumno, en la dirección, mientras tanto Ginny se fue a su auto a esperarla, Clifton no era un pueblo muy grande, pero era lo suficiente del trayecto de la escuela a la casa de Ginny.  
¡Solo tres meses! habían pasado para arreglar todo, y ahora, que estaba mas cerca que nunca de ese gran día y estaría vestida de novia, con un hermoso vestido, el mas bonito del mundo, como lo había dicho su tía Emma y Hermione.

Harry era atractivo, brillante, inteligente, perfecto. Era un hombre talentoso, Ginny no comprendía como es que se había fijado en ella, no es que ella no fuera inteligente, pero, él podía tener a quien el quisiera.  
De vez en cuando había ido a cenar a su casa cuando su tía Emma lo invitaba, mas bien podría ser no porque quisiera verla necesariamente a ella, a lo mejor porque su tío Steve era su jefe. Ultimamente con todo el asunto de la boda cuando ella estaba con Harry no platicaban de otra cosa que no fuera de ello, del trabajo o literatura.  
Pero bueno, no había de que preocuparse, ya no faltaba mucho, el próximo jueves tendría todo listo tal vez, aunque si algo le faltaba tendría el viernes, posiblemente para estar con Hermione y luego….luego sería la boda y por ultimo por fin tendría una semana para estar a solas con Harry, sin que nadie los molestara en una hermosa playa de Malibú.  
Toda una semana, sin que nada ni nadie los interrumpiera sería el paraíso.  
Hermione la interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

–Ginny ¿Que pasa?¿Es que te has arrepentido?– dijo Hermione en tono burlón.

–Estas loca. Por supuesto que no… solo…han de ser los nervios, si eso quizá– dijo Ginny.

Ginny tenía en su auto una foto de Harry, donde se veía muy guapo, según había tomado un día de su casa sin que el pudiera darse cuenta. Lo que más le gustaba de él eran sus preciosos ojos verdes, brillantes.  
Hermione miro la foto y preguntó de repente.

–¿No te molesta la secretaria de Harry?

–¿Scarlett? no, por supuesto que no,¿Porque tendría que molestarme?

–Bueno, la chica es bonita.

–Por si no lo has notado Hermione Granger, yo también lo soy–dijo Ginny ofendida.

–Por supuesto que si lo eres, solo bromeaba–dijo Hermione riendo.

Ginny arrancó su auto y se encamino para dejar en su casa a Hermione. No tardó mucho en llegar, la casa de Hermione estaba a la mitad de camino de la de ella. Se despidió de ella y le dijo que la llamaría después.  
Se detuvo enfrente de la puerta trasera de la casa de sus tíos, pues nadie utilizaba ese camino porque era propiedad de ellos, por lo tanto solo ella podía entrar por ahí.  
Era un jardín enorme y eso que solo era la parte de atrás, Ginny tomo camino hacia la casa que habían construido en ese mismo terreno, la que sus tíos habían preparado para los recién casados.  
Ginny sentia como le latía el corazón frenéticamente, pues lo mas probable era que Harry estuviera ahí, le había dicho que tal vez la alcanzaría allí para cuando ella llegara. Solo de pensar en él se había alegrado completamente. Paso enfrente de un pequeño buzón, en el que Harry y ella se dejaban mensajes privados, por suerte su tía Emma no se había dado cuenta de ello.  
Y si, no se equivocaba, Harry le había dejado una carta, tomo el sobre y lo guardo en su bolsa, pero eso solo significaba una cosa, que Harry ya se había marchado, puesto que el dejaba los mensajes cuando se iba.  
Abrió la puerta con cuidado para no estropearse con la pintura que estaba fresca. Lo primero que vió fue una mesita en la entrada que Harry había comprado, ya después la quitaría de ahí, ya que ese no era su lugar.

Lo segundo que vio, no se lo esperaba, era el cabello negro azabache de Harry, el cual estaba sentado en el sillón que recién habían comprado, pero, no estaba solo, pudo ver una larga cabellera castaña que le caía en su hombro.

Ginny quiso decir algo, pero no pudo articular palabra. Y en ese preciso momento Harry dijo:

–Esto ya no puede seguir así, Scarlett.

El nombre no le resultó nuevo, ya que había reconocido enseguida a su secretaria. Trató de hablar de nuevo y, esta vez lo consiguió.

–Tengo tu carta, Harry.

Harry se levantó de golpe. Y lo miró, despues se fijo en Scarlett Steel que llevaba un mini vestido rojo, luego volvió a mirar a Harry.

–¿Creíste que si me dejabas una carta pensando que te habías ido, me iría directamente a la casa principal en vez de venir aquí?

–Ginny…–dijo él

–¿Porque Harry? ¿Porque? En nuestra propia casa– Ginny tenía un nudo en la garganta.

–No Ginny, te lo puedo explicar–

Entonces intervino Scarlett con un tono de horror.

–No Harry no puedes ahora– dijo la castaña.

–En algo estoy de acuerdo con ella. Pero si tienes algo convincente que decir, te escucho, adelante. –dijo Ginny  
Harry se quedo atónito y en silencio.  
–¿No tienes nada que decirme?, bueno, no debo sorprenderme entonces.  
Ginny salió dando un estruendoso portazo, se dirigió a la casa principal y volvió a dar otro portazo. Y entonces apareció Emma Willson, su tía.

–Una dama no puede andar por ahí dando portazos.

Ginny maldijo en bajo.

–Y tampoco con ese vocabulario– dijo su tía.

Segundos después se escucho otro portazo, Ginny volteo y era Harry.

–Por dios Ginevra, ¿Es que no vas a escucharme?

–¿Tuviste suficiente tiempo acaso para inventarte una buena excusa? ¿O lo discutiste con Scarlett para saber que ibas a decirme?–dijo Ginny con frialdad.

Harry se llevo una mano a la frente y antes de que pudiera decir algo Ginny lo interrumpió.

–No sé que diablos piensas decirme pero no soy tonta, yo se lo que vi.

–¿Que crees haber visto?– dijo Harry.

Pero antes de que Ginny hablara la tía Emma estuvo a punto de desmayarse, por lo que Ginny corro a sujetarla y llamo a la ama de llaves. En un segundo apareció Anne quien llevo a la tía Emma a sentarse y le dio un vaso de agua.  
Parece ser que se estaba armando un alboroto porque apareció el tío Steve muy pálido.

–Ellos aún no lo saben, al parecer no del todo, ahora ¿Vas explicarme porque estabas con esa mujer Harry? en nuestra casa, y justo unos días antes de…–dijo Ginny

–Confía en mi porfavor, no es lo que tú piensas.

Ya estaba. De pronto un silencio invadió la habitación salvo los quejidos de la tía Emma, a Ginny se le hizo eterno hasta que por fin tuvo valor y dijo:

–¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ¿Que confíe en ti?

Harry no se movió.

–Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte.

–¿Y me dices que no es lo que yo pienso? Al menos pudiste haber dicho algo mas creativo de tu parte.

No parecía posible que Harry pudiera ponerse aun mas palido pero así fue.

–¿Me amas Ginny? dijo él.

¿Que? ¿Que si lo amaba? Es mas que obvio, iba a casarse con él.

–¿Que tiene que ver todo esto?– pregunto Ginny.

–Si es que te importo…

–¿Y lo que ha pasado? ¿No importa entonces?

–Aceptarías lo que digo, si me amaras lo suficiente.

–¿Como te atreves a preguntarme eso?, tienes razón Harry, no creo amarte lo suficiente como para aceptar tu palabra por todo esto.

–En ese caso. Es hora de descubrirlo ¿No crees? – dijo Harry.

–Si, exactamente– dijo ella, quitándose el anillo que, hace mucho o poco tiempo había significado tanto para ella, pero no pudo dárselo en la mano, solo lo dejo en la mesa que estaba a un lado.

Harry espero hasta que Ginny se volteo, tomo el anillo y lo guardo en una bolsa de su camisa.

–No te molestes por acompañarme a la puerta, conozco el camino…perfectamente– dijo él.

Para cuando Ginny se volteo para verlo, el ya se había alejado lo suficiente. Mejor así, pensó ella. Ya todo estaba dicho, todo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Esta novela es una adaptación de Solitaria luna de miel de Leigh Michaels. La historia no es copiada tal cual esta escrita, he agregado escrituras mías. Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Y esto es sin fines de ofender a nadie.**_

* * *

Capitulo 2.

Dadas las circunstancias hasta que la tía Emma pudo tranquilizarse. El tío Steve miro fijamente a Ginny y prácticamente se notaba que no tenía idea de que decir. Segundos después por fin habló:

–¿Que diablos pasa o pasó aquí Ginny?

–Querido cuida tu lenguaje– exclamó la tía Emma.

Ginny se acercó a su tía y se sentó al lado de ella.

–Perdoname tía Emma, no he querido causar molestias, pero veo que, esto ha sido demasiado.

–¿Que sucedió?– preguntó Steve irritado.

–Sucede que mi querida encontró a Harry con otra mujer, ¿Que pasa Steve es que no te has podido dar cuenta? –dijo Emma.  
Luego le toco el hombro a Ginny.  
–Lo entiendo perfectamente hija, se que esto te ha causado un enorme shock.

–No veo porque tanto alboroto, ciertamente a todo esto debe de haber una explicación–insistió Steve.

–No seas tonto, por supuesto que la hay ¿que no es evidente?, si me ayudaras a levantarme.

Pero el tío Steve ignoró completamente a su esposa.

–Ginny querida, ¿no es muy precipitado todo lo dicho aquí?, estoy completamente seguro que te darás cuenta de que todo es un malentendido.

–No seas ridículo– afirmó Emma– Ginny hizó lo correcto y lo que mejor pudo haber hecho en este caso; rechazarlo por supuesto. Ahora si no te importa ayudame a levantarme.

–¡Emma por dios, ni siquiera le ha dado tiempo para hablar de esto con él!

Ginny no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, ya era suficiente, encontrar a Harry con otra mujer y ahora sus tíos no hacían nada más ni nada menos que ponerse a discutir.  
Pudo recordar como en menos de media hora se había terminado lo que habían planeado por meses y comenzó a temblar a punto de derrumbarse. Steve se acercó y le acaricio la mejilla.

–Piénsalo muy bien hija, no debiste de tomar una decisión incorrecta y precipitarte a sacar conclusiones. Yo hablaré con tu tía y cuando todos estemos en calma, le hablaré a Harry para que regrese y puedas hablar con él–dijo Steve.

Ginny respiraba desesperadamente conteniendo un nudo en la garganta–Porfavor tío, quiero estar un rato sola, te lo agradezco pero, comprendeme– dijo ella.

Steve parecía confundido. Y Emma por fin pudo incorporarse a la realidad.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo querida, ve a descansar y le diré a Anne que lleve un té.

Por primera vez Ginny agradeció las palabras de su tía y se fue directo a su habitación donde cerro la puerta sintiendo un gran alivio. Quería demasiado a sus tíos pero finalmente ellos no entendían la forma de solucionar un problema.

Se sentó en su cama y permaneció allí, en no menos de 20 minutos apareció Anne con un té y dos pastillas, pero Ginny solo movio la cabeza.

–Sabía que no las querrías–dijo Anne–pero, la señora Willson ha insistido.

–Solo servirán para quitarme el "dolor" hasta mañana o quizá menos.

–A veces pueden ser mas útiles de lo que parecen, de todas formas las dejaré aquí y en un rato más traeré tu cena–dijo Anne con cariño.

Ginny agito de nuevo la cabeza.

–En verdad no es necesario Anne, no te molestes.

–No puedes quedarte sin comer– insistió Anne.

–Me refiero a que bajaré a cenar y de una vez por todas enfrentar todo esto.

–Fue una buena idea que te vinieras a vivir con ellos, aún siendo mayor de edad, has afrontado otras cosas, no digo que esto no sea importante, pero lo podrás superar.

–Son la única familia que tengo– exclamó Ginny.

Anne sonrío y se dio la vuelta, cuando estaba a punto de salir, Ginny la llamó.

–¡Anne!

Cuando el ama de llaves volteo, Ginny añadió.

–Muchas gracias por pensar eso de mi y sobretodo por tenerme confianza.

–Eres una mujer fuerte Ginny, saldrás de esta.

Ginny se sintió un poco reconfortada por sus palabras.

Pero luego pensó, ¿Porque Harry le habría hecho eso? ¿En su propia casa? Si el sabía que ella estaría ahí, ¿Porque no se fue a otro lugar? pero lo que mas la dejaba pensativa era ¿porque le había dicho si confiaba en él?

–¡Maldita sea!– se dijo así misma– era completamente ridículo que siguiera atormentandose de aquella manera.

Pero Harry no quizo darle ninguna explicación por su comportamiento. En todo caso, si el no dijo nada, entonces, no la había.

De algo si estaba segura, Harry había actuado como cualquier otro hombre que hubiese estado en su lugar, pero se las había ingeniado para parecer como si él hubiera sido el afectado, ¡como si fuera ella la que habría hecho las cosas mal!

Trató de quitarse de encima la sensación de culpa que la invadió. Era completamente irracional que ella se sintiera culpable, se dijo a sí misma. Era Harry al que había pillado con las manos en la masa y, evidentemente, él se sentía tan mal por ello que no podía afrontar. Así que, para excusar su comportamiento, tenía que culpar a otra persona. Probablemente pensara que, si ella no hubiera entrado, no habría habido ningún problema, así que era culpa suya.

Por otra parte él le había dicho a Scarlett que aquello no podía seguir así, ¿cuanto tiempo llevaban con aquel lío? y peor aún en sus narices, no eso no es lo peor, lo peor era que ella dijo que Harry no podía explicárselo.

La explicación era simple y, en cierta manera, hasta tenía sentido. Pero no era así como pensaba Harry. No era de los que rechazan sus responsabilidades en las situaciones difíciles. El Harry que ella conocía…

Pero, ¿ella realmente conocía a Harry?

Anne espero para llamarla y decirle que la cena estaba lista. Obviamente sus tíos ya estaban sentados en la mesa cuando ella llegó al comedor. No era de esperarse que estuviera hablando de ella, ya que cuando la vieron inmediatamente dejaron de hablar.

Steve se levantó para apartarle una silla y Emma por su parte se limito a seguir cenando.  
Ya que estaban todos sentados, Steve comenzó a hablar de los nuevos inversionistas que habían llegado a la empresa, Ginny agradeció que el intentara cambiar el tema.

Pero tenía que afrontar todo lo ocurrido, así que se limitó a decirles:

–Por supuesto que ya se han hecho una idea, correcta o falsa de lo que ha sucedido esta tarde con Harry, me gustaría dejar esto atrás si no les importa y tal vez como ultimo debo decirles que Harry estaba en nuestra casa...

–Dios mío, ¿Aquí mismo, en su futura casa?–pregunto su tía  
Ginny asintió.

–Y la mujer….

Ginny no respondió, estaba segura que si ella mencionaba a Scarlett estaría sin trabajo al día siguiente. Aunque intentará protegerla, Clifton era un lugar demasiado pequeño como para guardar un secreto como ese, sin mencionar que todo el mundo estaba enterado de la boda y conociendo a su tía no se quedaría tranquila hasta que lo averiguara.

Ginny miró la ventana y dijo lo mas tranquila que pudo:

–La mujer era su..secretaria.

–¿Scarlett Steel? Vaya con esa pequeña ….no merece que le diga lo que es. Te dije que esa chica no era buena Steve, pero eso no es lo que me sorprende, el que me sorprende es Harry… aventar a la basura el matrimonio con mi querida y peor aún poner en riesgo Willson Inc con la oportunidad tan grande que tú le has dado…

A Ginny no se le había ocurrido lo dicho, claro que era suficientemente malo lo que había hecho, pero, involucrar las cosas con su trabajo era realmente una locura.

–Tendré que hablar con Harry por la mañana– dijo Steve en un susurro, casi para si mismo.

Estaba claro que él estaba viendo ahora la situación como más crítica que al principio. Era casi como si los sentimientos de Ginny no fueran importantes ante la amenaza que podía ser aquello para la imagen de la empresa.

Un momento más tarde, Ginny recuperó la cordura. Durante los dos últimos años, desde que Harry empezó a trabajar en la empresa, Steve le había estado preparando para que, algún día, se hiciera cargo de la misma. Ahora que su juicio se había mostrado tan poco de fiar, por supuesto que Steve podría pensar en el posible impacto que pudiera tener en el negocio. Era algo muy humano. Su reacción no ocultaba su preocupación por Ginny, pero él también quería a Harry.

Para Steve, Harry era el hijo que nunca había tenido. Anne retiro los platos de la ensalada y llevó el segundo, que lo más probable se quedaría intacto como el primero.

–Por supuesto que esto me dejo muy decepcionada–dijo Emma–creí ciegamente en Harry, y también pensaba que era diferente, pero no me extraña de él, por como era su padre.

Ginny había soportado cualquier comentario de su tía, pero aquello, ya era demasiado.

–Todo el mundo sabe como era James Potter, pero eso no quiere decir que Harry sea así también– dijo Ginny enfurecida.

–Estoy totalmente deacuerdo con Ginny, Emma–dijo el tío Steve.

–Claro, solo recuerden que James Potter era un mentiroso, digan lo que quieran, pero también puede haber un lazo familiar, como por ejemplo tu hija, eres tan parecida a Molly, y no lo digo porque era mi hermana– dijo la tía Emma.

Ginny cerro los ojos tratando de contener el dolor.

–Si me disculpas tía Emma no creo que…..–dijo Ginny y entonces de levantó.

Camino firmemente para abandonar el comedor, cuando escucho decir a su tía:

—En cualquier caso, Steve, cuando una mujer pone el dinero en un matrimonio, tiene todo el derecho a cortar. Sea lo que sea Steve, no es muy inteligente por no haberse dado cuenta de... ya sabes.

Ginny se adelantó lo más rápido que pudo a su dormitorio.

Ginny siempre había sabido que sus tíos pretendían que ella se beneficiara de su fortuna. Eso había estado muy claro incluso antes de que murieran sus padres. Habían pagado sus estudios en un muy caro colegio privado. Le habían regalado un coche… Y ella había aprendido a ser muy cautelosa con todo lo que le gustaba, ya que, si lo decía, ellos no tardaban en comprarle lo que fuera sin importar el precio.

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Que era precisamente lo que la tía Emma le había dado a entender? ¿Que tal vez sería por eso por lo que Harry se había mostrado de repente tan interesado por ella las últimas navidades?, esto ultimo le partió totalmente el corazón.

Ginny se pasó la mayor parte de la tarde del viernes al teléfono, cancelando todo lo referente a la boda. No podía quedarse toda su vida allí encerrada llorando por lo que había pasado, pero tampoco era insensible y sabía que no le llevaría dos días superarlo.  
Para cuando terminó con todo, estaba temblando por el esfuerzo. Y no podía dejar de pensar en la magnífica tarde que podía haber pasado jugando al golf con Harry comiendo un helado…

O dando retoques a su futura casa…

Contuvo las lágrimas que se le escaparon al contemplar semejante perspectiva maravillosa que ya no podría ser y apoyó la cabeza en las manos. Decidió hacerse un té para ver si así se le quitaba el nudo que tenía en la garganta. Luego empezaría con la larga lista de invitados para hacerles saber que ya no había nada de nada.

Tenía los ojos levemente enrojecidos, al llegar a la cocina escuchó murmullos pero no solo eran los de su tía, luego se dirigió a la sala de estar y se detuvo.

–Disculpa tía Emma, no sabía que tenias invitados.

Había tres mujeres sentadas a su alrededor. Ginny se sorprendió como es que las malas noticias se hacían saber tan rápido. Y estaba segura que en poco tiempo estarían allí todas sus amigas de la tía Emma y la excusa, por supuesto que sería ella.

Emma le señalo un sofá al lado de ella.

–Ven querida, acompáñanos–dijo.  
Ginny movió la cabeza.

–Gracias, pero tengo un montón de cosas que hacer. Solo he venido a hacerme un té.

–Entiendo,¿te importaría decirle a Anne que queremos té también nosotras?

Ginny asintió. Mientras se alejaba a la cocina escuchó a una de sus invitadas.

–Es muy valiente ¿verdad?

–Si, lo és, me alegro de que hayan comenzado sus vacaciones, así tendrá tiempo para relajarse por lo ocurrido y sin tener presión por la escuela.

Ginny pensó que eso no le ayudaría en nada. Los niños la mantenían ocupada y así se podría librar del estrés, pero lamentablemente quedarse en casa casi 1 mes, no le apetecía para nada.

Anne ya estaba saliendo de la cocina con una bandeja llena de tacitas de té.

–Ya sé– dijo cuando Ginny intentó hablar– cuando llegaron estaba algo ocupada haciendo tartas de manzana, ¿puedes ayudarme tú mientras yo llevo esto?

Ginny asintió encantada. Le daba un gran alivio mantenerse ocupada en algo.

El tío Steve regresó del jardín, cubierto de tierra, iba directamente a la sala de estar.

–No entre, sus amigas están aquí–dijo Anne.

–¿Hoy?– dijo Steve sorprendido– esta bien, gracias Anne–y se giro a mirar a Ginny y las tartas.

–Eso tiene muy buena pinta–

–Hay algunas hechas en el canasto tío, puedes tomarlas– dijo Ginny.

—Con una está bien. Sal conmigo un rato al jardín, Ginny a dar una vuelta.

—Gracias, pero me temo que no estoy precisamente de humor como para andar por ahí. ¿Por qué? ¿Es que has escondido a Harry detrás de un árbol o algo así?

Steve miró un momento a Anne y luego agitó la cabeza. Anne tomó entonces una bandeja llena de tartas y desapareció de la cocina.

—He hablado con él —dijo Steve y luego se calló, como si no supiera que decir.  
—¿Significa eso que tampoco te ha dado a ti ninguna explicación?  
Steve pareció muy serio y Ginny se avergonzó de sí misma.  
—Lo siento. Sé que sólo estabas tratando de ayudar.  
—Si hablaras con él, Ginny…  
—¿Significa eso que no lo has podido convencer para que sea él quien haga el primer movimiento y por eso estás tratando de persuadirme? Fue Harry el que se alejó de mí. Ayer le di la oportunidad de explicarse, pero no quiso hacerlo.  
Steve iba a decir algo, pero cerró la boca de nuevo.

Ginny lo abrazó y le dijo:  
—Siento ser tan desagradable. Con todo lo que han hecho por mí y yo les pago de esta manera… No es que me niegue a hablar con él, ya sabes, pero sospecho que él tampoco tiene muchas ganas de hacerlo conmigo ¿no es así?  
—Estúpida juventud…  
—Bueno, ¿a cuál de los dos nos estás llamando estúpido?  
—Ginny…  
Entonces Anne apareció de nuevo en la cocina.  
—Una de esas damas quiere sacarina. Se ha puesto hasta arriba de pasteles y ahora me sale con que quiere el té con sacarina…  
Ginny sonrió levemente.  
—No es muy propio de ti ponerte impaciente con las invitadas de tía Emma, Anne.  
—Oh, no es por la sacarina. Lo que me ha molestado es la forma en que están hablando de ti. La señora Willson no puede ver que, a través de esa fingida simpatía, lo que se oculta es un enorme afán de cotilleo. Esa es la lástima. Debería echarlas ahora mismo.  
Ginny suspiró.  
—Son sus amigas y no las puedo culpar por sentir curiosidad. Pero me temo que van a ser unas vacaciones de primavera muy largas.  
—Tal vez debieras irte a Malibú de todas formas —dijo Anne—. ¿Por qué no vas a disfrutar de tu tiempo libre, aunque no haya boda?  
—Vaya una extraña luna de miel que sería.

Pero lo cierto fue que a Ginny la idea le pareció hasta atractiva.

Más adelante, siguió llamando a los invitados y se olvidó por completo de aquello. Pero Steve le debió contar la idea a Emma, porque su tía la sacó a relucir durante la comida.

—Es una buena idea, Ginny —le dijo.  
—¿Irme sola de luna de miel? Tía Emma porfavor…  
—¿Por qué no? Ya es demasiado tarde para cancelar las reservas y bien puedes sacar algún provecho. Además, Harry no tiene nada que ver con eso. El viaje era un regalo de Steve y mío.  
—Pero para los dos. No creo…  
Emma insistió.  
—¿Por qué desperdiciar unas buenas vacaciones?  
—¿Estás diciéndome que debería atrapar al primer chico guapo que vea por la playa? ¡La verdad, tía Emma…!  
—¡Por supuesto que no!  
Ginny se mordió el labio.  
—Perdona.

Luego, para alivio de Ginny, cambiaron de conversación y se pusieron a hablar de la próxima reunión de la fundación de caridad de su tía.

Ginny no tenía trabajo porque no había clases ese viernes, pero Hermione asistía de vez en cuando para ayudar en la dirección, la cual si estaba abierta. La escuela no estaba del todo vacía, unas cuantas mujeres cuchicheaban cuando vieron a Ginny, y solo una fue lo suficientemente valiente para preguntarle lo ocurrido:

—Harry y yo hemos decidido que, después de todo, no formamos buena pareja —dijo Ginny.  
—Vamos, cuéntanos la verdad. Evidentemente, tiene que haber algo más que eso.  
—Es muy amable por su parte esa preocupación… —le dijo Ginny fríamente.  
Entonces se acercó Hermione Granger con una taza de café en las manos.  
—Ahora que la gente se está empezando a marchar, podemos hablar de los planes escolares para el regresó de vacaciones, Ginny.  
La mujer se despidió entonces y se marchó.

—Gracias —le dijo Ginny—. Eso ha sido casi tan efectivo.

—Algo que no me habría importado hacer. ¿Cómo te encuentras?-dijo Hermione.

—Como si me hubiera caído de un edificio.

Hermione la tomó de la mano y se la apretó.

—Cuando me llamaste, no me lo podía creer.

—¿Sabías algo de eso cuando me preguntaste ayer si no me molestaba que Scarlett fuera la secretaria de Harry?

Hermione agitó la cabeza.

—Nada, te lo prometo. Pero siempre he pensado que tener cerca a una chica como ella es andar buscando problemas. Cielos, parezco una tonta, ¿no? El movimiento feminista podría echarme de la organización si me oyera. Acaban de avisar en dirección que el lunes habrá actividades recreativas para los niños. ¿Vas a venir?

—No lo sabía, pero por supuesto. ¿Por qué no vendría?

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—No sabía si tus nervios podrían soportar el estrés.

—Francamente, me muero de ganas de tener un poco de ese estrés. Cuando estoy entre los niños no me puedo permitir divagar, así que he de olvidarme de todo. De lo que no tengo muchas ganas es de las vacaciones.

—Bueno, si te sientes demasiado mal, puedo hacerme cargo yo.

—Eres un encanto, Hermione.

—Y, con respecto a lo de las vacaciones, no es demasiado tarde para seguir con los días de boliche que habíamos planeado.  
Ginny respiró profundamente.

—Es muy considerado por tu parte, pero ir conmigo ahora a cualquier parte puede ser una verdadera pesadez.

—No claro que no, será aquí cerca, te distraerás y te vendrá bien.

—Gracias, pero no creo que vaya, Hermione.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—Por lo menos, eso te daría una buena excusa para sobrellevar todo esto.

Ginny no oyó el resto. En ese mismo instante, Harry apareció por la puerta y se puso tan tensa como si alguien le hubiera dado una puñalada entre las costillas. Pensó entonces en lo mucho que lo echaba de menos. Y eso que sólo había pasado un día.

Entonces se fijó en lo que había a su lado. O mejor, en la mujer que iba a su lado y le agarraba la manga. Era Scarlett Steel y la estaba mirando a ella no triunfantemente, sino con compasión.

La ira invadió a Ginny. ¿Es que no podía tener la decencia de esperar por lo menos un par de días antes de mostrarse en público con Scarlett? Sólo unos pocos días, hasta que se acabaran los cotilleos que inundaban Clifton. Claro que, a lo mejor, la intención de Harry era promover esos cotilleos.

Miró la mesa llena pinturas nuevas que habían comprado para los niños, le dieron ganas de tomar las mas llamativa y tirársela en la cara a Harry.

—Bueno, si cambias de opinión con lo de venir al boliche, dímelo. No importa si es una decisión de última hora —le dijo Hermione.

Las palabras de Hermione parecieron llegarle desde muy lejos. Ginny agitó la cabeza.

—Ya he decidido qué hacer en vacaciones. Me voy a Malibú de todas formas.  
Hermione le dijo escépticamente.

—¿Sola?

—Por supuesto que me voy sola —dijo Ginny mirando directamente a Harry y levantando la barbilla—. Francamente, querida, comparado con lo que había planeado originariamente, estar sola será mas que una bendición.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Esta novela es una adaptación de Solitaria luna de miel de Leigh Michaels. La historia no es copiada tal cual esta escrita, he agregado escrituras mías. Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Y esto es sin fines de ofender a nadie.**_

* * *

Capitulo 3.

Claramente, la idea era una verdadera locura y estaba fuera de lugar, Ginny no tenía intención de hacer esa brillante idea. ¿Una novia que fue engañada yéndose de luna de miel sola? Era ridículo. Si no hubiera sido por la mirada de Scarlett, que decía tan claramente que ella lo tenía a él y Ginny no, se habría contenido y no habría dicho nada.

Pero según pasaba la semana, cada vez pensaba más en lo de marcharse. No estaría mal irse a alguna parte donde nadie supiera nada de Harry y nadie le hiciera preguntas al respecto. Y, tal vez cuando volviera, ya se habrían acallado los rumores, esa era su única esperanza.

Cuando estaba descartando la idea de irse, volvió inmediatamente a retomarla, pues fue mucho peor cuando el domingo se había anunciado en la iglesia que no habría boda, para colmo ahora más gente lo sabía.

Al menos después de todo lo ocurrido, todavía tenía 4 días más para estar con algunos de los niños, los que no se van de vacaciones acuden a las actividades recreativas que la escuela ofrece.

El miércoles, una de sus alumnas la sorprendió preguntándole si la fruta prohibida era una manzana, una pera o cualquier otra cosa y Ginny le preguntó por qué lo quería saber.

—Porque mi mamá me ha dicho que no te vas a casar porque tu novio no ha podido mantenerse apartado de la fruta prohibida. No puede ser un mango porque mi mamá quiere que yo me los coma. ¿Es una naranja? Ella dice que sólo me tengo que comer una al día —dijo la niña, como extrañada—. ¿Es que él come muchas naranjas? ¿Es por eso por lo que no te vas a casar con él?

Sí, pensó Ginny, marcharse una temporada no sería una mala idea.

Pero lo que la decidió por fin sucedió el jueves. Después de que terminara de ayudarle a Hermione, se pasó por la tienda de herramientas, uno de los sitios donde habían hecho la lista de bodas. Ahora tenía que cancelarla. Lo había dejado para lo último porque sabía que sería lo que le resultaría más difícil, ya que había sido Harry el que lo había elegido todo allí; desde los destornilladores hasta una pala para quitar la nieve de delante de la puerta de la casa.

Dudó un momento en la puerta, mientras pensaba en ese momento que ya se había perdido y luego, entró decididamente.

Para darse prácticamente de bruces con Harry.

El impacto la hizo perder el equilibrio y Harry dejó caer la bolsa que llevaba en las manos para sujetarla. Por un momento, ella quedó casi en sus brazos, agarrándoselos, con el rostro apretado contra su chaqueta.

Lo miró. Sus ojos le llegaban a la barbilla y, sabía por experiencia que, si se ponía de puntillas y se apretaba contra él, podría rozarle el hoyuelo con los labios. La primera vez que había hecho eso él se había quedado sorprendido por semejante audacia. Pero luego había inclinado la cabeza y la había besado hasta que se quedaron sin respiración.  
El recuerdo de ese beso todavía hacía que las rodillas le temblaran.

Casi como si él le hubiera leído los pensamientos, la dejó en el suelo y la soltó.

Parecía como si estuviera esculpido en piedra. No había nada de calor en su mirada, nada de humor en los bordes de su boca. Ginny se mordió el labio. Nunca lo había visto tan frío y duro. Si el episodio de lo ocurrido le había hecho eso a él…

Pero ¿qué la hacía pensar a ella que ese cambio en él era producto de la pérdida de la mujer a la que amaba? Bien podía ser producto de la furia consigo mismo por echar a perder una oportunidad perfecta para casarse con una chica rica, o por el enfado por haber sido pillado con las manos en la masa. Tal vez Scarlett le estuviera exigiendo muchas cosas. O, tal vez Steve hubiera decidido por fin que la empresa bien podía seguir sin los servicios de Harry. Pero no sería nada educado preguntarle esas cosas.

—Si has venido a cancelar la lista de bodas —dijo él—, no te molestes. Ya lo he hecho yo.  
Ginny asintió y no se pudo resistir.  
—¿Te ha despedido el tío Steve?  
Harry entornó los párpados.  
—No, no lo ha hecho. Tu venganza no conoce límites, ¿verdad?  
Ella agitó la cabeza y luego se dio cuenta de que ese gesto podía significar muchas cosas.  
—No, quiero decir, no era por eso por lo que te lo he preguntado. No quiero que pierdas tu trabajo, Harry, no por mi culpa.

El pareció no oírla y se inclinó a recoger la bolsa que había dejado en el suelo. Se había volcado y derramado por el suelo su contenido,un par de focos, un bote de pintura, un paquete de bombillas y unas velas, que metió dentro apresuradamente.

—Vas a romper esos focos.–dijo ella  
—Eso si no se han roto ya. Perdona si no me quedo a oír el resto del sermón. Tengo otras cosas que hacer.

Luego salió por la puerta y Ginny volvió a su coche, donde estuvo sentada un largo rato, temblando, tanto por lo ocurrido como por la reacción de Harry. Nunca antes le había parecido tan buena idea marcharse a alguna parte.

Por supuesto, no podía ir a Malibú, ya que ir sola al hotel que iba a compartir con él sólo le produciría tristeza y malos recuerdos. Pero había otros sitios adonde podía irse. Se iría a la cabaña. A nadie se le ocurriría buscarla en las montañas.

Lo sorprendente era que hubiera tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de que eso era lo que tenía que hacer.

La cabaña era de su tío Steve y la usaba para pescar y cazar, cosas que no le gustaban nada a su tía Emma, pero a ella siempre la había encantado salir a pescar con el tío Steve, era muy divertido y le gustaba el aire fresco.

Allí, entre los pinos, podría pensar. Podría gritar si lo necesitaba, podía tranquilizarse. Y, si tenía suerte, podía encontrar paz y tranquilidad, la cual en Clifton tardaría mucho en regresar.

Ginny se sintió como una mentirosa de primera, pero no le dijo a nadie a dónde se iba a ir de verdad. Si su tía Emma supiera que su sobrina se iba a ir sola a un lugar aislado en medio del bosque, le daría un ataque, así que era mejor que no supiera nada, prefiriendo que toda la familia pensara que se iba a Malibú, de todas formas no podrían darse cuenta.

El viernes, cuando el tiempo amenazaba con un fin de semana de lo más nublado, le dijo a la familia que prefería irse en coche al aeropuerto de la ciudad en vez de tomar el avión en el pequeño aeropuerto de la localidad. Continuó la mentira diciéndoles que pasaría la noche en un hotel y que dejaría el coche en el aparcamiento.

Emma no dijo nada al respecto o al menos porque no sabia su hazaña. Ginny pensó que, tal vez, se había dado cuenta de lo insoportable que se le estaba haciendo todo a ella.

Ya había salido del pueblo cuando Ginny empezó a sentirse mejor. Había tres horas de camino hasta la cabaña, por una carretera de montaña, preciosa hasta en esa estación del año con hermosos arboles por todos lados.

Para cuando llegó al último pueblecillo, ya casi estaba oscureciendo y amenazaba una tormenta de las buenas. Detuvo el coche delante del almacén del pueblo y ya estaban cayendo las primeras gotas.

La dueña del almacén, una mujer regordeta y de mediana edad, la miró preocupada.

—¿Qué la ha traído por aquí con este tiempo, señorita Weasley?

—Bueno, a los nativos no les importa el tiempo, ¿no es así, señora Harper?  
—Depende de los nativos de los que esté hablando. Algunos de nosotros preferiríamos estar en Florida. ¿No se irá a quedar en la vieja cabaña verdad?

Ginny se encogió de hombros.  
—¿Por qué no? Allí hay de todo lo que pueda necesitar. Eso me recuerda una cosa. ¿Puedo usar el teléfono? Ha sido una idea de última hora, así que no he llamado al guarda para que encienda la calefacción.  
La dueña le puso el teléfono encima del mostrador.  
—La verdad es que se me ha olvidado preguntarle al tío Steve quién la está cuidando. ¿Lo sabe usted?  
—Sigue haciéndolo Joe Scott, supongo. Como vive a sólo dos kilómetros de allí, es lo normal. Cualquier otro tendría que hacer todo el camino desde el pueblo.

Nadie respondió en casa de Scott y Ginny frunció el ceño. Suponía que se las podía arreglar sola, pero no le apetecía nada la idea de pelearse con la vieja caldera de propano. Además, ¿qué pasaría con el agua? Debería estar cortada y las tuberías purgadas para el invierno. Y ¿quién sabía para qué otras cosas más podía necesitar ayuda? ¿Estaría conectada la electricidad?

Tal vez aquello no hubiera sido tan buena idea.

La señora Harper no paraba de mirar por la ventana, donde se estaba estrellando ya un auténtico aguacero.

—¿Está segura de que quiere ir allí?  
Ginny asintió. La señora Harper la miró dudosa.  
—Bueno, entonces será mejor que haga sus compras y vuelva a la carretera antes de que se ponga realmente desagradable. Todavía le quedan veinticinco kilómetros y el tiempo no va a mejorar. Yo localizaré a Joe y se lo mandaré tan pronto como pueda.  
—Gracias —dijo Ginny, aliviada—. Es usted un encanto, señora Harper.

Pasado el pueblo, la carretera se transformaba en una pista de grava, por lo que había que ir con cuidado. El viento se hacía fuerte y el coche se agitaba con las rachas, y la lluvia le dificultaba la visión. Estaba ya muy nerviosa cuando llegó a las leves trazas de un camino y, cuando se detuvo delante de la cabaña, se quedó allí un rato, aliviada.

Luego aparcó detrás de la misma para protegerse un poco de la lluvia y el viento y, dejándolo todo en el coche, salió a abrir la puerta. Le costó, como si hiciera mucho tiempo que no se hubiera abierto. La cabaña olía un poco a cerrado, pero estaba caliente, lo que la sorprendió. La estufa ya estaba funcionando.

—Bendita sea la señora Harper —dijo en voz alta.

¿Cómo se las habría arreglado para encontrar a Joe con tanta rapidez?

La habitación grande estaba a oscuras y ya casi estaba anocheciendo cuando terminó de descargar el coche de todo lo que había comprado de comida para pasar una semana. Ahora estaba segura de que se había pasado comprando.

Además, en la cabaña ya había bastantes cosas, muchas más de las que se había esperado.

—Probablemente de la última vez que Steve estuvo por aquí —murmuró mientras revisaba las latas que había en las estanterías de la pequeña cocina.

También había una buena cantidad de leña en el porche trasero, donde se mantenía seca. Por suerte, la lluvia se había transformado en una pequeña brisa, por lo que no le costó mucho ir por una poca.

Hizo fuego en la chimenea y, cuando estuvo listo, se preparó una ensalada y un té, que fue la primera comida que le sabía bien desde hacía una semana.

Estaba demasiado cansada para leer y demasiado relajada como para levantarse y hacer algo. Ya era suficiente alivio no tener que andar con la guardia alta y saber que no iba a tener que hablar ni que ver a nadie en toda una semana, sin escuchar las quejas de su tía o los cotilleos del pueblo.

Aquello era una bendición, así que decidió irse a la cama.

Al fondo de la cabaña había dos pequeños dormitorios y un baño igual de pequeño,pues siempre que iba con el tío Steve raramente se quedaban a dormir y por supuesto la tía Emma nunca los acompañaba, así que se dirigió a la habitación que siempre había utilizado. Todavía estaba bastante fría, pero la estufa del salón era la única fuente de calor de la cabaña.

Debido al frío, tardó bastante en dormirse y es tuvo pensando en cómo debería estar pasando esa noche, la última que pasaría en la casa principal de los Willson. Probablemente hubiera estado igual de despierta, ansiosa por ver lo que la depararía el día siguiente, el de su boda.

¿Que había hecho mal? ¿En qué se había equivocado? Siempre se había tenido por una persona inteligente y que juzgaba bien los caracteres. Por lo menos, siempre había sabido quiénes le podían dar problemas nada más entrar en un aula. Entonces, ¿por qué no había sido capaz de ver los fallos de Harry? Era cierto que no había salido con él durante mucho tiempo, pero en esos dos meses de compromiso debería haberse dado cuenta de algo, de descubrir cosas juntos.  
Pero no había sido así.

Siempre había conocido a Harry. O, por lo menos, había sabido quién era. Era dos años mayor que ella, pero en un pueblo del tamaño de Clifton, todo el mundo se conocía. Eso era particularmente cierto en el caso de Harry, ya que no había nadie en el pueblo que no supiera de su padre, James Potter, el fiable y respetado agente de cambio que había resultado ser nada fiable y digno de respeto y que, cuando casi había terminado la investigación que la ley le hizo, se había suicidado en un camino abandonado inhalando el monóxido de carbono del escape de su coche, haciendo que la misma se detuviera.

Así, todo el mundo en el pueblo sabía quién era Harry Potter.

Y cualquier chica con sentido común se habría preguntado si él no se parecería a su padre, aunque fuera un poco.

Pero lo cierto era que, por mucho que rebuscara en su memoria, no podía encontrar nada que le hubiera dado una pista acerca de su posible deshonestidad o duplicidad, ninguna razón para dudar de él, claramente Harry era distinto...

Por supuesto, así fue como se las había arreglado su padre para llegar tan lejos, se dijo a sí misma. Porque parecía tan honesto y fiable…

Pero si Harry era como su padre ¿por qué se había quedado en el pueblo? ¿Por qué no había empezado de nuevo en cualquier otro sitio, donde no lo conocieran?

Nunca antes se le había ocurrido hacer esa pregunta. Simplemente se había alegrado de que se quedara, no por ella misma al principio, sino porque le gustaba la idea de que Steve hubiera encontrado a alguien como él, muy astuto y capaz.

Apenas conocía a Harry en ese momento, dado que era mayor que ella y Ginny estaba entonces fuera, en la universidad. Pero una vez que él empezó a trabajar para la empresa de su tío, empezó a verlo con regularidad y vio que le atraía y lo encontraba interesante. Pero no sabía realmente cuándo empezó a verlo como un hombre, como un hombre muy atractivo y sexy; ni cuándo empezó a desear que él la viera como algo más, no sólo como la sobrina de Steve Willson. Suponía que en algún momento de ese otoño, ya que ella misma no lo había descubierto hasta el principio de diciembre, la noche de la fiesta de la empresa, a la que había ido para acompañar a sus tíos. Su tía todavía seguía recuperándose de su último brote de neumonía, así que ambos se fueron pronto de la fiesta y Harry se ofreció a llevarla a ella más tarde.

Ginny se quedó bastante sorprendida. Ella era perfectamente capaz de volver sola a su casa, si llegaba el caso. No se había llevado el coche, pero tenía allí un montón de amigos que podían acercarla o podía tomar un taxi.

—Es muy amable por tu parte… —empezó ella.  
—No hay problema. No me aparta mucho de mi camino.  
—¿Y si fueran mil kilómetros?

Él la había mirado por un largo instante y le dijo tranquilamente:  
—Entonces, lo haría también, encantado. Y no por tu tío.

Había algo en esos ojos verdes brillantes, tan serios de repente, que hizo que ella tuviera que tomar aire. Si él ponía en palabras lo que le estaban diciendo esos ojos…

Pero lo único que dijo fue:  
—¿Bailarás conmigo?

Y así fue como empezó todo, con un baile y una mirada. Cuando terminó la fiesta, Harry la llevó a su casa y Ginny supo que eso era lo que había estado deseando todo el otoño.  
La había acompañado hasta la puerta y se la había abierto, poniéndole la llave en la mano a continuación. Pero, a pesar de que ella puso la mano en el picaporte, no lo giró.

¿Era sólo ella la que estaba sintiendo algo especial en el ambiente esa noche?

Él no había hecho nada por besarla, ni siquiera para tomarla de la mano. Podría ser que ésa fuera la única velada que pasara con él y, no quería que terminara. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo podía quedarse allí, esperando?

—¿Puedo verte otra vez? —le preguntó él entonces.

Ginny tuvo miedo de permitirse pensar que lo había dicho realmente en serio. Pudiera ser que lo hubiera dicho sólo para romper el silencio, no porque realmente lo quisiera.

—Diría que difícilmente lo podrías evitar, dadas las circunstancias —había respondido ella.  
—No es eso lo que he querido decir, Ginny.  
Había algo en la forma en que él había dicho su nombre…  
—Me gusta la idea —susurró ella.

Y entonces se sorprendió hasta a ella misma, ya que le rozó el hoyuelo de la barbilla con los labios y se quedó anonadada por la ansiosa forma en que él la besó en respuesta. Todo había empezado tan simplemente como eso. Al cabo de pocos días se habían vuelto un tema de conversación en todo el pueblo y, una semana después, estaban saliendo todos los días, no había ninguno que no se vieran aunque sea un pequeño rato.

El último día del año, mientras tomaban champán en el club de campo, él la besó y le dijo con una nota de tensión en la voz:  
—Supongo que estoy loco, incluso por mostrarte esto, pero…

Entonces se sacó del bolsillo la cajita que contenía el anillo de compromiso. La abrió y, después de mostrárselo, le dijo como incómodo:  
—No he querido presionarle. Sólo esperaba que algún día te lo quisieras poner y así… Soy un estúpido, olvídalo.

Ella lo había tomado entonces de la mano y, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, susurró:  
—Pero yo no quiero olvidarlo, Harry. Oh, sí. Me casaré contigo…

Ginny pensó que era curioso que sólo ahora se daba cuenta de que, realmente, él nunca se lo había propuesto. Se agitó en la fría y solitaria cama. De repente, ya no le importó el roce de las heladas sábanas, ya que el dolor de corazón era aún peor de soportar.

Había aceptado una propuesta de matrimonio que nunca había existido realmente.

Obviamente que a él parecía no haberle importado que lo hiciera. Bueno y ¿qué iba a hacer él? ¿Decirle a la sobrina de su jefe que no era eso lo que había querido decir?

Se puso la almohada sobre la cabeza, pero eso no la ayudó a ocultar la humillación ¿Se había sentido él atrapado? Y, si era así, ¿había querido, aunque fuera subconscientemente, ser atrapado ese día en la cabaña con la otra? ¿Había querido terminar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde? Claro ahora encajaba todo, el nunca se lo había propuesto, en todo caso ella se había apresurado a sus palabras..

Ginny no lo había pensado antes y eso la hizo sentirse mal porque era la única explicación a la que encontraba sentido. ¿Por qué había llevado a casa a Scarlett? Eso se lo había preguntado cientos de veces. ¿Por qué no se la había llevado a un hotel o a su apartamento en vez de su futura casa, la casa que iba a compartir con su novia? Debería haber sabido que, seguramente, ella pasaría por allí…

Por fin se quedó adormilada para caer luego en un sueño intranquilo. Durante la noche oyó golpear una puerta, pero no podía ser, ya que había revisado todas y estaban cerradas. Debió ser una rama tirada por el viento. En cualquier caso, estaba demasiado cansada y hacía demasiado frío como para moverse de la cama, ya lo revisaría al siguiente día.

Por la mañana, lo peor de la tormenta ya había pasado, pero el cielo seguía gris. Salió de la cama de mala gana, con las conclusiones a las que había llegado solo consiguió sentirse peor.

La habitación principal estaría más caliente, así que se puso una bata y unas zapatillas. Primero entraría en calor antes de vestirse.

Efectivamente, la habitación principal estaba más caliente, pero no mucho más. En la chimenea sólo había unas ascuas, así que podía cerrar el tiro. Por ahí debía haberse ido todo el calor. Además, la estufa de propano estaba haciendo un ruido curioso. Era como un pequeño silbido.

No era un silbido, sino un ronquido, pensó, y no venía de la estufa, sino del sofá que había al lado.

Un ronquido sólo podía proceder de una persona. Sin duda, debía tratarse de alguien de paso que se había visto sorprendido por la tormenta y había entrado en la cabaña creyéndola vacía. Tal vez el ruido que había oído esa noche había sido el de una ventana al romperse, no el de una rama. Eso explicaría el frío que hacía allí ahora. Pero, ¿qué clase de viajero habría estado en medio de la tormenta de la noche anterior buscando refugio en una cabaña aislada a kilómetros de cualquier otro sitio? ¿Un vagabundo? ¿Un criminal huyendo? Alguien que no tuviera sentido común por supuesto.

Atravesó la habitación de puntillas y miró por en cima del respaldo del sofá a su inesperado visitante. Contuvo la respiración, lista para salir corriendo. Era su única opción, no podía ponerse a gritar o intentar echarlo, ni siquiera sabría su reacción.

El hombre estaba tumbado de lado, con un brazo sobre la cabeza y una manta de brillantes colores tapándolo hasta la barbilla. La manta era demasiado corta y los pies le asomaban. No se había molestado en quitarse los zapatos. El cabello oscuro estaba revuelto, como si se hubiera mojado.

Ginny parpadeó y volvió a mirar. Entonces se le revolvió el estómago. No, el cerebro no le estaba jugando ninguna mala pasada y tampoco era una alucinación. El hombre que estaba tumbado en el sofá, durmiendo tan pacífica y sonoramente era realmente Harry Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Esta novela es una adaptación de Solitaria luna de miel de Leigh Michaels. La historia no es copiada tal cual esta escrita, he agregado escrituras mías. Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Y esto es sin fines de ofender a nadie.**_

* * *

 ** _Capitulo 4._**

Harry pareció haber notado su presencia, ya que se despertó de golpe. Se movió tan deprisa apartando la manta y poniéndose en pie que Ginny dio un salto atrás, sorprendida. Durante diez segundos completos se quedaron allí, mirándose el uno al otro.

Él no parecía el mismo. Habitualmente tan elegante, estaba hecho una pena, con unos pantalones sucios y gastados y camisa de franela. Tenía una mejilla enrojecida donde la había apoyado en el brazo del sofá y la barba de un día.

Por supuesto, Ginny tenía que admitir que ella tampoco tenía su aspecto habitual. Tenía el cabello todo revuelto, la bata era práctica y cálida, pero no era precisamente la última moda y él nunca antes la había visto sin maquillar ni mucho menos con ese atuendo.

Harry abrió la boca como si fuera a hacer algún comentario sobre su apariencia, pero en vez de eso, estornudó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí? —le preguntó ella.  
Harry se puso tenso.  
—Bueno, ciertamente no he venido a verte a ti, si es eso lo que quieres decir–dijo él.

—¿No?

—No. Todo el mundo ha pensado que te ibas a Malibú. Si yo hubiese querido encontrarme contigo, éste habría sido el último lugar al que habría venido y tampoco pienses que te he seguido.

Luego se sentó de nuevo en el sofá, apoyó la cabeza en las manos y soltó una frase que habría hecho que su tía Emma le lavara la boca con jabón.

—Eso también expresa exactamente mis sentimientos. Dado que, evidentemente, los dos estamos de acuerdo en que no queremos estar juntos aquí, uno de los dos se tiene que marchar. Yo llegué primero que tú, así que te toca irte.

Harry agitó la cabeza, pero sin ninguna clase de desafió en el gesto.

—No, con lo que hay ahí.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Has mirado afuera?

Ginny miró entonces por la ventana. Al principio no pudo ver nada y pensó que Steve debía haber puesto cristales de seguridad traslúcidos. Pero no, era una capa de sólido y frío hielo.

Sin querer creer lo que veían sus ojos, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. El viento se apoderó de ella y el frío la golpeó de lleno al tiempo que pareció como si el suelo se escapara de debajo de sus pies. Logró mantenerse en pie y se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de la protección del techo del porche, el suelo se había helado por completo.

Cuando cerró la puerta, Harry le dijo:  
—El coche se me quedó atascado a un par de kilómetros de aquí. Por lo menos, eso creo.

Ginny se había apoyado en la puerta cerrada y temblaba.

—¿Has venido andando? Eso es una estupidez, Harry. ¿No sabes que, en cuanto te cae una tormenta, te tienes que quedar en el coche?

—Por supuesto que lo sé. Pero también sabía que nadie me iba a buscar, así que no me iba a quedar en el coche toda la semana. Tenía que salir–exclamó Harry.

Ginny se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. Pero pensar en esa larga caminata a oscuras y en medio de la tormenta la hizo estremecerse.

—Para cuando llegué aquí estaba casi helado, así que me tumbé delante de la chimenea para calentarme y, supongo que me quedé dormido.

—¿No te preguntaste por qué estaba caliente la cabaña? ¿O tenías el cerebro demasiado helado para pensar con lógica?

—Por supuesto que no me lo pregunté. Steve llamó al guarda en cuanto le dije para que me preparara la casa.

Ginny respiró profundamente. Así que era por eso por lo que la cabaña estaba lista cuando ella llegó. Después de todo, la señora Harper no había hecho ningún milagro ni mucho menos intento llamar a Joe.

Harry estornudó entonces.

—Parece que te has resfriado —dijo Ginny. El se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se sonó la nariz.

—Enhorabuena que te has dado cuenta.

—No es necesario que te pongas sarcástico. Te lo mereces por mojarte y luego no molestarte en secarte.

Ginny retrocedió un poco y, en medio de la habitación vio una bolsa de viaje que no reconoció. Esa era la única evidencia de la presencia de Harry. Eso y él mismo, por supuesto.

El siguiente estornudo pareció como si se le fuera a ir la cabeza detrás. Al parecer no se encontraba nada bien, por la forma en que se dejó caer de nuevo en el sofá.

Ginny suspiró y le dijo:  
—Te haré un té.  
—Nadie te ha pedido que me hagas de niñera.

Ginny no se molestó en responderle. Las luces de la cocina no funcionaban y no la sorprendió con todo el hielo que debía cubrir los cables algo tenía que fallar por supuesto. Pero, por lo menos, la cocina en sí era de propano y, al cabo de pocos minutos el té estaba listo.

Harry tenía los ojos cerrados cuando volvió a la habitación principal, pero los abrió cuando ella le preparó una pequeña mesa al lado. Miró la bandeja que había dejado allí y que contenía dos humeantes tazas de té y un gran vaso de zumo de naranja, además de una pastilla.

—Es para descongestionarte —le dijo ella—. La tenía en el bolso.

Harry tomó la pastilla y el zumo.

—No eres una niñera, eres un ángel.

La gratitud que se oyó en su voz le provocó un nudo en la garganta y se la tuvo que aclarar antes de decirle:

—No te animes. Sólo tengo dos y sólo tienen un efecto de doce horas.

—Bueno, así no tendré que preocuparme hasta mañana.

Parecía como si también le doliera la garganta. Eso, además de su descuidada actitud, hizo que ella se sintiera más enfadada.

—Por otra parte, esa pastilla bien podría ser de cianuro —dijo.

Él sonrió levemente.

—En ese caso, me habrías dado las dos.

Luego se acomodó mejor en el sofá con la taza de té en las manos, cerró los ojos y añadió:

—¿Por qué no vi tu coche anoche?

—Está detrás de la cabaña.

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que se mueva?

—Si tú acabaste con el tuyo de esa forma, ¿por qué crees que el mío lo haría mejor?

—Por lo menos es de día–dijo él.

—¿Y qué? Tendríamos una gran vista cuando nos saliéramos de la carretera. ¿Cómo está de averiado tu coche?

Harry no abrió los ojos.  
—No me detuvo mucho tiempo para verlo, pero creo que sólo será cuestión de un poco de pintura.

Eso le recordó a Ginny una de las cosas que él había comprado en la tienda de herramientas.

—No te habrás traído esas velas, ¿verdad?

—Sí. No me digas que tampoco funciona la electricidad.

Ginny se dejó caer en uno de los sillones.  
—¿Va a venir a echarte un vistazo Joe? ¿Te va a traer provisiones o algo así?

—¿El guarda? ¿Con este tiempo? Debes de estar bromeando. Si no podemos salir, mucho menos lo hará Joe.

—Probablemente tenga un tractor. Tal vez incluso un todo terreno.  
Harry se frotó la nariz.  
—Steve le dijo que yo no quería que me molestaran, así que supongo que no lo vamos a ver en toda la semana.

Ginny suspiró.

—Maldición. Yo ni siquiera he hablado con él, sólo le he dejado un recado con la dueña de la tienda del pueblo, pero dado que no ha hecho lo que le pedí, probablemente tampoco se preocupe por mí.

—Y, dado que sabe que estamos los dos aquí… No creo que nos quiera molestar.

Ella deseó gemir. Por supuesto que Harry tenía razón.  
—Su casa está a sólo kilómetro y medio de aquí. Podríamos…

Harry abrió los ojos lentamente.  
—Eso es lo que anduve anoche y mira cómo estoy.  
—Ahora no está lloviendo–dijo Ginny.  
—Pero la temperatura baja muy de golpe al caer el sol, Ginny. Nos helaríamos antes de llegar. Sólo vamos a tener que soportarnos un día o dos, eso es todo.

Ginny se mordió el labio inferior. Soportarse el uno al otro. Sonaba más fácil de lo que era en realidad.

—Además, esto no puede durar para siempre —dijo Harry con una voz muy baja.

Al cabo de unos segundos pareció como si se hubiera quedado dormido. Probablemente el descanso era lo mejor para él, pensó. Parecía agotado. Había tenido suerte de encontrar la cabaña. En medio de la tormenta con total oscuridad, en un lugar desconocido, podía haberse perdido muy fácilmente.

Bueno, pero no lo había hecho. Así que no tenía ningún sentido dejarse llevar por ataques de pánico sobre lo que podía haber sucedido y no fue.

Se levantó del sillón, se vistió, puso algo de leña en la chimenea y luego buscó algo para comer.

Durante todo ese tiempo, pensó que no había hecho ningún ruido, por lo que se sorprendió cuando Harry dijo sin abrir los ojos:  
—Gracias, Ginny.  
—De nada. Lo que siento mucho es que sea a mí a quien tengas aquí en vez de a Scarlett.  
Él gruñó, pero no respondió.

Anteriormente él había dicho algo de que no querían que lo molestaran. ¿Sería que había planeado encontrarse allí con Scarlett?

Por supuesto, si ése era el caso, no se podía imaginar a Steve dejándole su refugio. Y, si hubiera sido ese su plan, ¿por qué no había ido la tal Scarlett con él? Bueno, tal vez Steve no supiera nada y probablemente ella lo alcanzaría después.

—¿Estabas esperando que ella se reuniera contigo? —le preguntó—. Me refiero a antes de que empezará la tormenta.

—No.–dijo Harry.

Ginny trató de que no se le notara el alivio.

—¿Por qué has venido aquí, Harry?

Él se mantuvo un momento en silencio antes de responder.  
—Para pensar —dijo por fin.

—Oh… Si pudiera comprender lo que ella significa para ti, Harry…

—No significa NADA, maldita sea.

¿Nada? ¿Había organizado semejante destrozo en sus vidas por una mujer que no significaba nada para él? Tal vez solo estaba ocultando las apariencias.

—En ese caso —dijo ella lentamente—, me siento peor que nunca.

Harry estaba dormido de nuevo cuando ella salió del dormitorio. Le puso la mano en la frente y le pareció como si tuviera fiebre. Si era así, ¿qué iba a hacer? Entonces él se agitó un poco y abrió los ojos.

Por un momento la miró como siempre la había mirado antes de besarla. Y ella reaccionó de la misma manera, derritiéndose. Se puso completamente colorada. ¿Es que no tenía más control sobre sí misma que eso?

—Estaba viendo si tenías fiebre —le explicó.

Él siguió mirándola fijamente.

—Y ¿cuál es el veredicto?

—No estoy segura. No parece que estés muy caliente, pero tal vez yo tenga las manos más frías de lo normal.

Un destello de ironía apareció en los ojos de Harry y luego se levantó diciendo:

—Me muero por una ducha. ¿Hay agua? ¿O ha dejado también de funcionar?

—No, está bien, las tuberías funcionan y el calentador es de gas. De todas formas no debe ser potable porque viene de la cisterna de arriba.

—Está bien, no la beberé. Sólo me voy a lavar con ella. ¿Qué dormitorio puedo usar?

—El mío es el de la derecha.

Ella no lo vio atravesar la habitación. Estaba pensando en que iban a dormir en dormitorios separados en lo que iba a ser su noche de bodas. Y no tenía ningún deseo de cambiar eso, se dijo firmemente.

Para cuando Harry volvió a aparecer, ya había hecho un par de sándwiches de queso, una ensalada y había calentado unas latas de sopa de cangrejo.

—¿Es de cangrejo? —le preguntó él, muy impresionado.

Ginny asintió y puso los sándwiches en la plancha.

—Pero no te hagas ideas equivocadas. Como no hay electricidad tenía tres opciones, usar el cangrejo, ponerlo fuera, donde se congelaría y estropearía o tirarlo directamente, así que…  
—Así que has decidido ofrecérmelo a mí. Gracias, Ginny, bien pensado.

—Toma, empieza con esto, pero ten cuidado, que seguro estará caliente.

—¿Cómo? ¿Nada de caldo de gallina? Me decepcionas.

Ginny lo miró fijamente y vio un brillo malévolo en sus ojos, que tenía fijos en sus labios. Pero se dijo a sí misma que eso era porque le estaban temblando, no porque quisiera besarlos.

—Lo siento —añadió Harry—. Sólo he querido aligerar un poco el ambiente, pero ya veo que no resultó.

Ginny se había imaginado que, después de la ducha, él parecería un poco más el Harry que conocía, pero no había sido así, por supuesto. Se había puesto una camisa limpia de franela a cuadros verdes y marrones que hacía que sus ojos fueran más claros y la sombra de barba seguía allí.

Se sirvió una taza de sopa y le dijo:

—¿Te estás dejando la barba? ¿O es que estás compitiendo para ganar el concurso de leñador del año?

—Oh, no. Es sólo que me he traído una maquinilla de afeitar eléctrica. No me gustar ser molesto, Ginny, pero esa ensalada tiene buena pinta y no me gustaría que se congelara.

Luego sacó un par de platos y los limpió con un trapo.

—Espero que esto sea suficiente —dijo.

—Sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que acabo de limpiarlos yo —respondió Ginny, poniéndole un sándwich en uno.

Harry agitó la cabeza y dijo:  
—Todas las comodidades del hogar.

Luego dejó el otro plato en la cocina y se sentó con el suyo a la mesa.

—Supongo que quieres decir que todo estará muy bien mientras funcione la medicina y yo no me canse de cocinar–dijo ella.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Yo no te he pedido que me sirvas, Ginny.

—Y no pienses que esto vaya a continuar.

—No lo pienso. Pero tampoco pretendo hacer una carrera contigo para ver quién puede hacer algo antes. El problema contigo es que estás tan acostumbrada a hacer todo lo que quiere Emma que ni si quiera esperas a que se te pida algo.

—Si quisiera una disección de mis debilidades de carácter, Harry…

Él no hizo caso de su interrupción.

—Vas directa a hacer lo que crees que hay que hacer y luego esperas que te aplaudan por tu amabilidad. Esa es la parte que me deja anonadado, ¿sabes? Emma nunca parece apreciar lo que tú haces así que, ¿por qué deberías esperar que alguien más se diera cuenta?

—Maldita sea, Harry…

—No me malinterpretes. No quiero decir que no merezca la pena que hagas buenas obras. Y, ciertamente, tampoco he querido decir que no te agradezca que me hagas la comida. Es sólo que, a veces, es difícil soportar a doña Perfecta.

Ginny se quedó mirándolo por un momento.  
—¿Sabes una cosa? Estoy empezando a alegrarme de que estemos atrapados aquí, en medio del bosque.

—¿Si?

—Un par de días así y estaré completamente encantada de que no tuvieras ninguna explicación para tu pequeño episodio con Scarlett. ¡Porque si la hubieras tenido, ya te habría perdonado! —dijo ella dejando su plato en la mesa con tanta fuerza que casi derramó su contenido.  
Harry ni parpadeó.

—No puedes soportar la idea de que es posible que no seas perfecta, ¿verdad?

—¿Yo? ¿Perfecta? Tienes valor. ¿Sabes que te falla el juicio, Harry? Después de lo que has hecho, ¿ahora vienes y crees que tienes todo el derecho de criticarme?

Sin tocar su sándwich corrió entonces al extremo más alejado de la habitación y se sentó en un sillón dándole la espalda.

El silencio cayó entre ellos como un manto viscoso y pasó casi un cuarto de hora antes de que ella oyera abrirse la puerta de la cabaña y se levantara de un salto. No importaba que se hubieran peleado, no podía dejarlo ir andando a casa del guarda. Él no sabía dónde era y estaba acatarrado…

Pero tampoco quería meterse donde no la llamaban, pensó. Sí él era lo suficientemente idiota como para salir en su estado, no era cosa suya detenerlo. En eso él tenía razón, no era ni su niñera ni su sirvienta… ni tampoco su jefa.

La puerta se volvió a abrir y Harry apareció de nuevo con un montón de leña en los brazos. Cerró la puerta con el pie y llevó los troncos a la chimenea. Ginny no supo si regañarlo por no haberse puesto la chaqueta o decirle que se alegraba de que no hubiera ido más lejos. Lo mas probable es que Harry le volviera a decir que no era "doña perfecta". Así que se mordió la lengua y no dijo nada.

Él se arrodilló delante de la chimenea y encendió el fuego, que tardó un poco de tiempo en prender. Cuando por fin se apartó, no volvió al sofá como Ginny se habría imaginado, sino que se sentó en el brazo del sillón donde estaba ella.

Se apartó tanto de él como pudo, pero todavía le llegaba su calor y olor. Él mantuvo la mirada fija en el fuego.

—Lo siento. No tengo ningún derecho a criticarte. No es asunto mío tu relación con tu tía.

—Ciertamente, no.

Harry suspiró.  
—Mira, Ginny, Clifton es un lugar muy pequeño. Tenemos que ser capaces de soportarnos y todo este veneno para nada lo va a hacer más fácil.

—Tienes razón. Por supuesto, tal vez deberías haberlo pensando antes de aparecer con Scarlett de nuevo en la escuela.

Él dijo algo en voz baja y, antes de que le pudiera preguntar qué había dicho, Harry le dijo:  
—Lo siento, eso no estuvo muy bien pensado.

Ginny esperó por si añadía algo más, pero como no lo hizo, fue ella la que habló.

—¿Es ese otro de tus lamentables amagos de explicación?

—No. No me parece que vaya a servir de nada que me explique.

—No, tal como vas, no.

Harry se puso tenso.

—En cualquier caso, ahora que me has devuelto el anillo, no te debo ninguna explicación.  
Ginny no le pudo discutir eso.

—Sólo creo que deberíamos tratar de ser civilizados, eso es todo.

En eso él tenía razón. El pueblo era bastante pequeño y, mientras más evidentes fueran sus sentimientos y reacciones hacia el otro, más cotillearía la gente y más durarían esos cotilleos. Así que, si no eran capaces de llegar a alguna clase de acuerdo pacífico, su única alternativa real era hacer como si así fuera.

Harry pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

—Merece la pena que lo intentemos, ¿no?–dijo él.

Ella asintió y Harry sonrió de medio lado. El corazón le dio un salto a Ginny. No había derecho, ese hombre era de lo más impredecible.

Entonces, Harry se levantó.

—¿Hay algo que hacer por aquí? ¿Una baraja de cartas, juegos o algo así?

Si se creía que la iba a convencer para jugar al póker con él, iba listo, pensó Ginny. Trataría de ser civilizada, ¡pero eso no significa que fueran a ser amigos!

—En ese cajón, creo. Yo voy a por un libro.

Harry asintió como si no le importara nada y empezó a buscar. Ginny se había levantado y estaba delante de la puerta de su cuarto cuando él soltó una exclamación de satisfacción. Se volvió y vio que él tenía en la mano una caja bastante vieja. Nunca antes había visto a alguien tan alegre por un rompecabezas.

—¿Qué pensabas hacer en toda la semana? —le preguntó ella.

—En el coche tengo un maletín lleno de papeles atrasados.

—Vaya unas vacaciones repletas de trabajo– exclamó Ginny.

Ginny no pudo dejar de preguntarse si él no se habría llevado ese maletín a las Malibú también. Cuando volvió al salón con su libro, él silbaba mientras empezaba a colocar las piezas de las esquinas sobre la mesita de café. Ginny tomó un cojín del sofá y se sentó delante de la chimenea para empezar a leer.  
Pero aquello no era tan interesante como le había parecido al principio y el silbido desentonado de Harry la estaba volviendo loca. Dejó el libro a un lado y se quedó mirando las llamas, tratando de pensar cómo le podía decir, civilizadamente, que se callara.

Pero antes de que se le ocurriera algo, le pesaron tanto los párpados que decidió descansar un momento antes. Se quitó las gafas y bajó la cabeza.

Cuando se despertó, la habitación estaba casi oscura y estaba arropada por una manta. La apartó, se sentó y se frotó los ojos. Harry había encendido un par de velas y él parecía muy enfrascado con el rompecabezas.

—Te vas a dañar los ojos haciendo eso en la oscuridad —le dijo ella.

O, por lo menos, eso fue lo que intentó decirle, ya que bostezó en medio de la frase. Harry pareció comprender de todas formas por que a miró y sonrió.

—¿Tienes hambre?  
—Un poco.

Lo cierto era que estaba hambrienta y no dejaba de pensar en el sándwich que no se había comido. Pero no estaba dispuesta a decírselo a Harry. Trató de recordar qué les quedaba en el frigorífico. Iban a tener que comerse los huevos pronto…

—Bueno, yo sí que la tengo. Parecía como si te fueras a quedar dormida para siempre —dijo él mientras ponía una pieza y luego buscaba otra—. Dado que no podemos llamar para que nos traigan una pizza, he pensado que podía calentar una lata de carne y algo más.  
Ginny asintió.  
—Me parece bien.

Harry colocó la pieza y luego se dirigió a la cocina. Ginny se estiró tratando de quitarse algo de tensión de los músculos. Quedarse dormida en el suelo no había sido la mejor idea de su vida. Puso otro tronco en el fuego y se sentó en el sofá.

A la luz de las velas vio una pieza que le pareció interesante, la tomó y miró al rompecabezas. Estaba más que a medias y la figura estaba empezando a verse. Era una casa estilo victoriano con una decoración muy intrincada. La pieza que tenía en la mano era parte de una ventana. Pensó que no sería difícil encontrar su sitio.

Aún así, tardó varios minutos en colocarla y sonrió triunfante.

—Te vas a dañar los ojos haciendo eso en la oscuridad.–dijo Harry.

La voz de él fue como un eco y Ginny dio un respingo. No lo había oído acercarse hasta que estuvo sobre ella. Se había atado un trapo a la cintura a modo de delantal y eso enfatizaba sus estrechas caderas y lo hacía parecer aún más alto.

—Esa regla sólo se te aplica a ti —respondió—. Te voy a enseñar cómo lo hace una verdadera maestra de los rompecabezas.

—Oh, ¿vas a jugar a eso? —dijo él al tiempo que tomaba las velas.

—¡Eso no vale! Si te las llevas…

—Si no lo hago, no vas a saber lo que te comes porque yo no voy a saber cuál es el contenido de las latas que abra.

Ginny suspiró dramáticamente y Harry asintió.

—Si quieres hacer algo de provecho, puedes venir a ayudarme.

—Yo creía que era tu turno de hacer la comida.  
Pero, de todas formas, lo siguió hasta la cocina.

—¿Vamos a hacer turnos? Yo creía que estábamos cooperando.–dijo él.

Mientras trabajaban en la pequeña cocina les resultó materialmente imposible no rozarse y, cada vez que lo hacían, a ella le parecía como si la piel le ardiera. En un momento dado, él fue a abrir un cajón de la alacena encima de ella y Ginny pensó que, si se volvía, estaría directamente entre sus brazos.

Y entonces, ¿qué? ¿Qué probaría eso?

Fuera de la ventana de la cocina crujió una rama al romperse bajo el peso del hielo. También pareció romper el momento dentro de la cocina. Harry se apartó para seguir a lo suyo y Ginny hizo lo mismo, pero tratando de parpadear para que le desapareciera la humedad que, de repente, se le había formado en los ojos.

Aquella debería haber sido su noche de bodas.

Deseó gritarle que qué les había pasado, que era lo que los había llevado a todo eso.

¡Si tan siquiera lo pudiera comprender!


	5. Chapter 5

_**Esta novela es una adaptación de Solitaria luna de miel de Leigh Michaels. La historia no es copiada tal cual esta escrita, he agregado escrituras mías. Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Y esto es sin fines de ofender a nadie.**_

* * *

Capitulo 5.

Pero Ginny no se lo dijo, ya que sabía que Harry no le debía ninguna explicación. Ella había renunciado al derecho a hacerle preguntas cuando le devolvió el anillo. Y romper su compromiso era lo único que había podido hacer, dadas las circunstancias, se recordó a sí misma. Le había dado la oportunidad de que se explicara y él ni siquiera lo había intentado. ¿Por qué iba a ser tan tonta como para pensar que ahora iba a ser más capaz de justificarse?

Preparó la mesa y, cuando Harry terminó con la comida, se sentaron a ella.

—Me sorprende que sepas estar en la cocina —le dijo ella.

—Aprendí de mi madre.

—Lamento no haber tenido la oportunidad de conocerla.

Harry apenas hablaba de ella, ya que había muerto mientras él seguía en el instituto. ¿Lo haría ahora?

—Escucha —dijo él entonces.

Ella levantó la cabeza y prestó atención.

—¿Qué tengo que escuchar?–dijo Ginny.

—El viento. Ha cesado.

Tenía razón. El viento llevaba soplando todo el día. Ella había sabido que algo había cambiado, pero no se había dado cuenta de qué.

—Tal vez eso signifique que se aproxima un frente cálido —sugirió Harry.

—Menos mal. Esto nunca ha pretendido ser un refugio de invierno.

—¿Sabes? —le preguntó él—. No me puedo imaginar a la elegante Emma acampando aquí. Sólo pensarlo me da risa.

—Oh, nunca lo ha hecho. Este es el escondite de Steve.–dijo ella.

—Por supuesto. Y, ahora que lo pienso, no me asombra.

—Mira, Harry. Ya sé que tú no tienes muy buena opinión de Emma, pero no eres justo con ella. La enfermedad que tuvo hace unos años la transformó en una persona muy diferente. Antes no era tan amargada.

Él levantó una mano.  
—No era eso lo que he querido decir. En cualquier caso, vamos a no pelearnos por ello esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo. Pero de verdad que no es culpa de tía Emma. Las enfermedades hacen eso a veces. Y, al margen, ella siempre ha sido muy buena conmigo al acogerme como lo hizo.

—¡Es tu tía, por Dios! ¿Qué otra cosa te podías esperar? Y ¿qué pensaría la gente si te hubiera rechazado?

—Bueno, habría sido muy comprensible si lo hubiera hecho. Ese fue el año en que enfermó. Nadie se puede imaginar lo mala que estuvo. En cualquier caso, lo último que ella necesitaba era una adolescente alborotadora entrometiéndose en su vida.

Harry agitó la cabeza.  
—¿Qué significa eso? —le preguntó ella.

—Que tú no debiste ser así. Eso nunca o al menos yo no lo creo —dijo él con la sinceridad notándosele en la voz.

—Gracias…  
Harry sonrió y los dientes le brillaron con la luz de las velas.  
—Pero lo digo de verdad.

Siempre había tenido una sonrisa bonita. No, tenía una verdadera colección de ellas. La respiración se le cortó y decidió que era mejor hacer algo, así que se levantó de repente.

—Recogeré la mesa —dijo—. Todo estuvo delicioso, Harry.

Él no dijo nada, la ayudó a recoger y luego avivó el fuego mientras ella fregaba los platos.

Pero cuando terminó, se descubrió deseando que él le hubiera dicho que no había prisa, que dejara eso para luego y que se sentaran en el sofá para hablar…

El viento no volvió a levantarse por la noche y el silencio exterior hacía que la cabaña pareciera más aislada. No había electricidad, pero por suerte, el agua caliente sí funcionaba, así que Ginny se dio una ducha.

Cuando salió de su habitación después de cambiarse, con el cabello todavía húmedo envuelto en una toalla, Harry le dijo:

—Esto de la electricidad es curioso. Se mete tan insidiosamente en nuestras vidas que no nos damos cuenta de lo mucho que dependemos de ella hasta que…

Harry estaba absorto de nuevo con el rompecabezas y ella se le quedó mirando. El día anterior parecía destruido, pero ahora su piel había recuperado su color normal. Incluso el pijama de franela que asomaba por debajo del batín que se había puesto, no lograba amortiguar su atractivo.

Harry levantó entonces la mirada y frunció el ceño, como si encontrara molesta la forma en que ella lo estaba mirando.  
Ginny pensó que lo que menos necesitaba ella ahora era que él pensara que se arrepentía lo más mínimo.

—Tal vez sería una buena idea que te vistieras —le dijo.

Él se puso a darle vueltas a la pieza que tenía en la mano, pero parecía más bien estar pensándose sus palabras.

—Y ¿qué pasaría si no lo hago?

Ginny notó cómo su rostro se ponía de color escarlata. Aquello había sonado casi como una advertencia. ¡Era como si ella le hubiera dicho que, o se ponía algo más de ropa o ya se podía preparar a que lo atacara!

—Nada —respondió—. Lo que pasa es que no es de buen gusto que estés ahí sentado en pijama.  
Harry puso la pieza en su sitio.

—No seas estrecha, Ginny. Da gracias a que me he traído un pijama y una bata. Si no hubiera sido porque Martin me ha advertido del frío que hace aquí, no me habría molestado en traerlos.

—¡Oh!

Ginny se llevó una mano a la cara y se puso como el color de su cabello. Lo miró escandalizada y, cuando reaccionó, toda digna se dirigió a la chimenea y se sentó en el suelo delante de ella.

Se quitó la toalla y dejó que el cabello le cayera por el rostro. Pensó que, para cuando se le hubiera secado, tendría una buena excusa para estar así de colorada. Mientras tanto, no tenía que hablar para nada con Harry.

Él no pareció darse cuenta de nada y siguió con el rompecabezas. Al cabo de unos minutos, Harry se levantó y se metió en su dormitorio.

Ginny pensó que había ganado y que lo había aburrido. Pero la victoria le sabía amarga.  
El cabello ya se le había secado un rato más tarde y, estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no oyó volver a Harry al salón hasta que una bocanada de aire frío la sobresaltó cuando él abrió la puerta de la casa.

—Hey —dijo haciendo un esfuerzo para ver qué estaba mirando él—. Que se escapa el calor.  
—Estoy tratando de ver en que estado está la carretera —respondió él, cerrando de un portazo.

Ginny se dijo que no debería sorprenderle lo ansioso que estaba él por escapar de allí y no estar a su lado.

—No tengas muchas esperanzas. Una vez oí decir al guarda que por aquí utilizan el sistema religioso para quitar la nieve.

—¿Qué?

—Como dijo él, el buen Dios la puso aquí y el buen Dios la quitará cuando llegue el momento. Sospecho que eso es más cierto cuando se trata de hielo.  
Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Salgamos a ver lo que es.

—Tú mismo.–dijo ella.  
Harry se le acercó entonces y cruzó los brazos.

—Puede ser una buena idea utilizar el sistema de acompañamiento.

—¿Por qué? ¿Para que nos caigamos juntos?

—El aire fresco y un poco de ejercicio nos vendrá bien.

Ella lo miró entonces.

—¿Y tu catarro?

—Me encuentro bien hoy.

—Así que, en cuanto te sientes bien, quieres salir a buscar otra dosis ¿eh?

—¿Qué eres tú? —dijo él, agarrándola por las muñecas.

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta, ya la había hecho levantarse.

—Un pequeño paseo te vendrá muy bien. También te abrirá el apetito.

Con eso la hizo acercarse a la puerta y le puso una bufanda al cuello.

—De eso ya tengo —respondió ella con la voz ahogada por la bufanda.

—Eso es cierto. Eres una de las pocas chicas que conozco que no se pasa la vida contando las calorías que consume.

—Eso se lo tengo que agradecer a Emma. Una vez me dijo que todo el tema del control de peso es tremendamente aburrido para todo el mundo salvo para los dietistas, así que una dama no debe hablar de ello y a mi no se me da quedarme sin comer.

—Hurra por Emma.

Harry se cerró la chaqueta y abrió la puerta. Ginny se estremeció y se puso unas orejeras.  
Nada más salir al porche tuvo problemas para mantenerse en pie, así que bajó los pocos escalones agarrada a la barandilla con las dos manos. Aquello estaba tan helado que pensó que cómo habría podido salir Harry varias veces por leña sin haberse caído.

Todo parecía como una foto en blanco y negro con muchos tonos de gris. Y estaba de lo más silencioso.

—Grandioso sitio para aparcar el coche, Weasley —dijo Harry.

Ella se volvió entonces demasiado rápidamente y perdió el equilibrio, braceando desesperadamente resbaló un par de metros hasta que se dio contra la puerta de su coche.

Harry estaba apoyado en la parte delantera con los brazos cruzados.

—¿No se te ocurrió que podría ser más inteligente dejar el coche en una superficie sólida en vez de dejarlo aquí arriba y encima de una mancha de hierba?

—Es curioso que me diga eso alguien que ha dejado el suyo en un estado mucho peor–dijo Ginny.

—No lo hice a propósito. Y quiero que sepas que subí bastante más que lo que lo habría hecho cualquier otro conductor.

—Cualquier otro conductor se habría dado media vuelta y se habría bajado.

—La carretera no era suficientemente ancha. Si hubiera habido sitio donde hacerlo, lo habría hecho–exclamó Harry

Ella observó entonces dónde estaba el coche y dijo:  
—No parece que haya hielo debajo. Si arranco…

—¿De qué serviría? A no ser que tomes suficiente inercia, se atascaría en menos de diez metros. Creo que tu coche se va a quedar aquí una temporada.

—Esa noche en lo único que pude pensar fue en meter toda la despensa antes de pescar un resfriado como el tuyo—respondió ella—. No se me ocurrió que se pudiera helar.

Harry suspiró.  
—Bueno, ya está hecho. Vamos a ver cómo está el mío.

Una vez en la carretera empezaron a andar por ella y Ginny ya estaba respirando fuertemente cuando llegaron a la primera cuesta.

—¿Cuánto queda? —preguntó.

—No estoy seguro. Empecé a contar cuestas, pero era tan deprimente que lo dejé.

—¿Hasta cuántas contaste?

—Cuatro.

—Muchas gracias —dijo Ginny casi sin poder respirar.

Cada vez había más ramas rotas tiradas en la carretera y eso les indicó el daño real que había causado la tormenta y, al parecer, las ramas seguían cayendo de los árboles.

—Ten cuidado con el tendido eléctrico —le advirtió él—. Puede haber cables sueltos por alguna parte.

—Pero no hay electricidad–dijo Ginny confundida.

—Sí, pero eso no significa que no pueda haber todavía algún cable funcionando. Lo dudo, pero por si acaso…

Después de eso, Ginny se mantuvo a distancia de las ramas rotas.

Según avanzaban, el paseo empezó a dejar de ser desagradable. El aire seguía siendo frío, pero terminó por acostumbrarse. Iba bien abrigada y no hacía viento. Harry había tenido razón al decirle que un poco de ejercicio les iría bien ya que el pequeño dolor de cabeza que había tenido anteriormente por estar demasiado tiempo delante del fuego se le había pasado por completo.

Para cuando Harry se detuvo, había perdido por completo el sentido de la distancia.

A medio camino de la siguiente cuesta estaba su coche, hundido completamente en una cuneta, con las ruedas traseras en el aire.

Estaba claro que no lo podrían poner de nuevo en la carretera. Iban a necesitar una grúa.  
Y podía haber sido peor, ya que se podía haber caído por el barranco que había abajo. Harry había tenido suerte al haber podido salir. Bien podía haber muerto allí…

Se estremeció. Él había corrido un terrible peligro.

—Bueno, así era como lo recordaba —dijo Harry—. Impresionante, ¿no crees?

Ginny tragó saliva. El peligro ya había pasado, se dijo a sí misma. Y, además, lo que le pasara a él ya no era cosa suya.

—Buen sitio para aparcar, Potter. Me alegro de tener una excusa para no dejarte mi coche.  
Harry sonrió y dio la vuelta, de nuevo hacia la cabaña.

—¿No vas a echarle un vistazo, por lo menos?

—¡Quien me lo iba a robar? Además, aunque lo pudiéramos sacar de ahí, ¿no ves ese árbol de encima…?

Harry se detuvo e, inmediatamente, Ginny oyó un ruido, como un disparo de fusil. Miró a su alrededor en busca de la fuente de ese ruido.

Por eso no vio lo que la golpeó. Se sintió como si volara y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba tumbada en el suelo a un par de metros de donde había estado, con Harry encima suyo.

Volvió la cabeza y vio unas ramas en vez de suelo que se había esperado. Trató de hablar, pero no tenía aire en los pulmones.

—Ginny —dijo Harry ansiosamente y la sacudió—. ¿Estás bien?

Al cabo de un momento, logró responder.

—Estoy bien. Es sólo… que nunca antes me habían placado.

—No tenía otra elección. Eres tonta, mira que quedarte ahí, mirando cómo la maldita cosa iba directamente hacia ti.

Luego se apartó y se arrodilló a su lado.  
—Quédate quieta un momento y deja que vea si tienes algo roto. No esperaba que cayeras tan fuerte. Supongo que no tuve en cuenta el hielo del suelo.

Sus manos estaban calientes incluso a través de la chaqueta.  
—¿Era ése el árbol del que estabas hablando?

—No, me refería a ese de arriba de la próxima colina, que ya ha hecho lo mismo que éste acaba de hacer.

—¿Te refieres a caer?–dijo ella.

—Vaya, por fin te has dado cuenta. Ginny…

—Oh, Harry…

Ella extendió los brazos y se los pasó por el cuello, abrazándolo convulsivamente, tirando de él como si fuera una manta. Las mejillas de él le rozaron las suyas. Su piel era más suave de lo que ella había esperado. Empezó a estremecerse incontrolablemente al darse cuenta de lo cerca que había estado de resultar herida… o muerta.

La boca de Harry le rozó la mejilla.

—Está bien, está bien.  
Pero ella no lo soltó.

—Maldita sea —dijo él—. Pensaba que, si te hacía salir fuera, no me vería tentado a hacer esto.

Ginny no le preguntó; no era necesario. Y no tuvo tiempo de preguntarse si estaba bien o no. Arqueó un poco la espalda y Harry se inclinó sobre ella. Su boca estaba fría, pero al cabo de pocos momentos el frío había desaparecido, llevado por un calor que parecía como si los fundiera y apartara de toda realidad.

De repente, Harry se apartó. Respiraba pesadamente y tenía los ojos nublados.

—No hay que jugar con fuego —dijo.

Luego se levantó y la ayudó a ella.

—¿Estás lista para volver?  
Ella asintió.

—Lo siento, Harry.  
Él no respondió y Ginny pensó por un momento que no la había oído.

—No ha sido culpa tuya —dijo por fin—. Menos mal que no llevabas pantalones cortos. Te habrías raspado.

Por un momento, la idea de ella levando pantalones cortos con un tiempo como ése le pareció bastante cómica, así que se rió.

—Ginny, déjalo ya.

—¡Pero es que es muy divertido! Con sandalias y gafas de sol, sin duda, y una toalla de playa sobre mi hombro…

—Vamos, creo que el frío, el golpe y… todo lo demás, te ha afectado el cerebro–dijo Harry.

Ginny se puso seria de repente y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.  
—Siento haberte hecho daño —dijo él.  
Ella agitó la cabeza.

—No seas tonto. Me has salvado la vida. O por lo menos, has evitado que me hiciera un buen chichón en la cabeza.

Entonces, é le tocó a cabeza para ver si tenía algo.  
—No estoy muy seguro de que no te salga. No parece que tengas una conmoción, pero actúas como si la tuvieras.

Ginny pensó que él debía tener razón, ya que el contacto de sus dedos, aunque muy suave, le parecía como si fuera de papel de lija.

—¿Qué ha hecho caer el árbol? Me refiero a precisamente entonces. ¿Ha sido cosa de mala suerte que yo estuviera precisamente ahí?

—Supongo que puede haber sido como una masa de nieve que lo empujó. El árbol estaba debilitado por el peso de todo ese hielo y tarde o temprano, tenía que derrumbarse. Tal vez hayamos causado alguna vibración que lo ha echado abajo.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

—¿Sólo por pasar a su lado?

—O por hablar.

—¿Cómo cuando se canta una nota muy alta y se rompen los cristales?

—Algo así. Es una cuestión física interesante.  
Ella logró reírse.

—¡Todas esas lecciones de canto que Emma insistía que tomara por fin han tenido algún efecto!

La vuelta les pareció mucho más larga y, cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Ginny suspiró aliviada.

—Tengo mucho sueño, después de este paseo. Creo que voy a…

—Lo siento, nada de dormirse–insistió Harry.

—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó ella mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y luego la colgaba—. Oh, ya sé. Pero, ¿no creerás de verdad que tengo una conmoción?

—Espero que no, pero no debemos arriesgarnos.

—No sé lo que habrías hecho si me hubiera desmayado. No podías traerme de vuelta hasta aquí.

—Te podría haber arrastrado por el cabello. ¿Qué te parece un café para mantenerte despierta?

Ginny se encogió de hombros y se sentó delante del fuego.

—¿Cómo podrán soportar esto los jugadores de rugby? No me puedo imaginar que yo pudiera llegar a hacer esto voluntariamente.

Luego se curvó en posición fetal y cerró los ojos.

—Ya basta de eso. Hay una baraja de cartas en el cajón, por si quieres jugar al póker–dijo él

Ginny suspiró.  
—¿Tengo alguna otra opción?

Luego esperó hasta que él llevó una bandeja con dos tazas de café.

—Despierta, bella durmiente —dijo él—. ¿O tengo que agarrarte del pelo y darte un jalón?  
Ginny se incorporó.  
—¿Tiene que ser al póker?

—Podrías convencerme para jugar a cualquier otra cosa.  
Entonces Ginny le propuso un juego de niños, le explicó cómo se jugaba y se puso luego a barajar las cartas.  
Estar con él de nuevo, era como regresar a la vida, pero no podía hacerse ilusiones falsas, tal vez para Harry no significaba lo mismo.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Esta novela es una adaptación de Solitaria luna de miel de Leigh Michaels. La historia no es copiada tal cual esta escrita, he agregado escrituras mías. Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Y esto es sin fines de ofender a nadie.**_

* * *

Capitulo 6.

Ginny siguió barajando las cartas. Harry ni había tocado las suyas y ella se obligó a sonreír brillantemente.

—¿No vas a jugar?

—Creo que realmente no nos conocemos, Ginny —dijo él muy seriamente—. Nunca hemos tenido tiempo de hablar, ya que tú siempre estabas ocupada con el colegio, los planes de la boda o sustituyendo a Emma en algún acto social.

—¿Y tú? ¿Es que nunca tenías nada que hacer?–dijo ella.

Harry sonrió levemente.  
—Lo sé, soy culpable. Por eso estoy preguntando ahora. ¿Por qué te hiciste profesora? ¿Por qué de niños pequeños?

—Oh, te pareces a tía Emma. ¿Qué importa ahora? Bueno, la verdad es que siempre quise enseñar algo. Antes incluso de que supiera leer, siempre estaba jugando a enseñar a mis ositos de peluche.

—Y ¿qué hacías cuando se portaban mal? ¿Los hacías sentarse en una esquina durante una semana?–dijo Harry.

Ginny hizo como si no lo hubiera oído.

—Siempre quise enseñar a niños pequeños. El segundo grado es perfecto, creo. Los niños ya han aprendido a soportarse unos a otros y se conocen más, al menos no se están peleando todo el tiempo.

Harry jugó una carta.  
—Supongo que todo lo más que se van a soportar en la vida.

—Esa es una actitud cínica. Han aprendido lo esencial. No estoy muy segura de que se me diera bien enseñarlos a atarse los zapatos.

Pero el hecho era que había ansiado enseñarle esas cosas algún día a un niño, al suyo. Pero no tenía ningún sentido soñar ahora con lo que podía haber sido si las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

Respiró profundamente y continuó.

—Para cuando tienen seis años, su atención se ha desarrollado y están listos para echarle un vistazo al mundo. Un alumno de segundo grado es sólo un paquete de curiosidad con hambre, ya sabes.

Harry se rió.  
—Es cierto —añadió Ginny.

—Y ¿es por eso por lo que lo encuentras tan fascinante?

Ella asintió.  
—Hay algo de mágico en abrirle a un niño una ventana a la vida. Es más emocionante que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo.

—Casi haces que me apetezca probarlo. ¿Qué has querido decir con lo de Emma?

—Realmente nada. Es que ella nunca ha comprendido la elección de mi trabajo.

Harry asintió.

—Eso de enseñar es un trabajo tonto —dijo casi con la misma voz de Emma.

Ginny sonrió.

—Bueno, sus objeciones no son tan fuertes. Por lo menos enseñar es una ocupación de una dama, es mejor que muchas otras cosas que podría haber elegido.

—Trabajadora del metal. Forense. Cantante de bar. Sí, en eso tiene razón.–dijo Harry.

—Pero si insisto en enseñar, dice, que por qué desperdicio mi vida con los niños. ¿Por qué no me dedico a chicos universitarios y consigo una cátedra que me proporcione un cierto estatus en el futuro?

—Bueno, ¿por qué no?–pregunto Harry.

Ginny lo miró fijamente.

—No me mires así. Sólo te lo estoy preguntando. ¿Estás segura de que quieres jugar esa carta?

Ginny miro su carta.  
—Ya es demasiado tarde.

—Te dejaré que la juegues, pero me debes una.

Ella agitó la cabeza.

—Creo que la dejaré. ¿Por qué no la universidad? Bueno, porque cualquiera puede enseñar a esa gente.

—Perdona, pero…–insistió Harry

—Piénsalo, Harry. Cuando alguien llega a la edad de estar en la universidad, o quiere aprender o no quiere. Si quiere, prácticamente se puede enseñar a sí mismo. Si no quiere, se va a saltar las clases, tenga a quien tenga de profesores.

Él agitó la cabeza.  
—No estoy seguro de estar de acuerdo con eso. Yo recuerdo a algunos profesores…

Se detuvo entonces un momento y Ginny le preguntó:

—¿Si?

—En mi último año en el instituto había una profesora que me lo hizo pasar realmente mal. Yo me parecía mucho al tipo de chico que tú has descrito, del que siempre tiene una excusa para no hacer los deberes y estudiar y que, a veces, ni me molestaba en tenerla.

Ginny asintió.  
—Mi madre había muerto ese año y a mí no me parecía que estudiar fuera importante. Ciertamente, no me parecía que me fuera a llevar a alguna parte y, ciertamente, estaba pensando en dejarlo.

—Pero…–preguntó Ginny

—Pensaba trabajar con los coches. Me parecía que era para lo único que tenía talento así que, ¿por qué no empezar entonces?

—Me parece que eres un poco corto de ideas.–dijo ella.

—Tal vez, pero tenía dieciocho años y no me parecía que hubiera muchas más alternativas. Yo no tenía unos tíos que me adoraran y que quisieran pagarme los estudios.

Ginny se mordió el labio. No había sonado exactamente sarcástico y seguramente debía darse cuenta de la suerte que había tenido ella. Pero aún así…

—En cualquier caso, yo creía que esa profesora la había tomado conmigo hasta que una tarde me llamó y dejó las cosas claras. Me dijo que lo que le había pasado a mi madre no era suficiente excusa para que yo desperdiciara mi vida.

Ginny respiró profundamente.

—Y en cierta forma tenía razón, no podía quedarme toda la vida atorado a causa de la muerte de mi madre. Ella me dijo que podía ser capaz de cualquier cosa, fue la primera vez que alguien me mostró un sueño y la manera de alcanzarlo. Después, en la universidad, estudié algo de psicología y supe lo que ella quizo decirme, que tenía un don escondido en alguna parte.

Ginny le tomó las manos con las suyas. Harry no la miró.

—Es la primera vez que le hablo a alguien de ella.

—Dices que ibas a trabajar con los coches. ¿Motores o carrocerías?

—Motores, ¿por qué?

—Mala cosa. Por el aspecto que tiene tu coche, creo que va a necesitar un buen mecánico–dijo Ginny.

—No me cabe duda de que también se ha estropeado el motor. El golpe ha sido fuerte.

—Oh, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor —dijo ella irónicamente.

Harry sonrió y jugó su última carta.  
—Gracias, Ginny.

—¿Por qué? Por otra parte con todo esto, ¿no estarás tratando de distraerme para que no juegue bien?

—Eso es. ¿Estás segura de que no quieres jugar al póker?

—Estoy segura.

Luego Ginny se levantó del sofá, lo que no le resultó muy fácil, ya que le dolían todos los músculos.

—Quiero comer algo. No hemos desayunado.

—Habla por ti misma–exclamó Harry.

—¿Era por eso por lo que estabas haciendo tanto ruido esta mañana?

—Traté de no hacer mucho.

—¿Por qué? ¿Para que no te pidiera que me hicieras el desayuno? muy amable de tu parte– dijo Ginny.

—No me digas eso. Te lo habría hecho. ¿Lo vas a hacer tú ahora?

—¿La comida? Aliméntate tú mismo, Harry. Pero te haré una taza de café.

—Sólo porque tú quieres una.

—Ese es el auténtico espíritu de cooperación, ¿no dirías tú eso?

Harry tomó el cuchillo del pan.  
—Si ese fuera el caso, no te diría que tienes chocolate en la cara.

Ginny se frotó el borde de la boca. Harry agitó la cabeza.

—Fallaste.

—¿Dónde?

Él estaba untando mermelada en el pan.

—Ven aquí y te lo mostraré.

Eso lo dijo sin mirarla y con una nota extraña en su voz que hizo que Ginny se le revolvieran las entrañas. No podía querer decir que quería besarle esa mancha… ¿no? ¿Después de lo que había dicho sobre jugar con fuego? No, por supuesto que no debía pretender hacer semejante cosa.

No se dio cuenta de que se le había acercado hasta que él se volvió para mirarla. Hacía frío en la cocina, pero la respiración de Harry le calentó la frente. Una respiración cálida y más rápida de lo normal.

Uno de sus brazos casi la estaba rodeando y, aunque sabía que no podía ser, cerró los ojos y esperó el contacto de sus labios contra los de ella. Pero en vez de eso, notó el roce de una tela contra la piel. Cuando abrió los ojos, Harry acaba de apartar un trapo de cocina de su rostro.

—Ya está —dijo él.

Luego tiró el trapo a la mesa y siguió untando mermelada. Ginny se dijo que eso la enseñaría a pensar que era irresistible.  
Más tarde, mientras Harry seguía buscando comida, su habitual silbido desentonado la estaba volviendo loca.

—Vamos a prepararnos un almuerzo temprano —sugirió él—. Para hacernos olvidar el desayuno. ¿Dónde está el abrelatas?

Ginny fue a abrir el cajón donde estaba, pero estaba atascado y se quedó con la manilla en la mano. Se quedó allí por un momento, mirándola incrédulamente. Estaba claro que si no conseguían el abrelatas las cosas iban a empeorar rápidamente.

Harry se volvió y extendió una mano para recibir el abrelatas, cuando no lo tuvo, preguntó:  
—Y ahora, ¿qué?

Ginny se encogió de hombros y levantó la manilla.

—Dame el cuchillo y trataré de abrir el cajón.

—Y, probablemente, te cortes.

Entonces él abrió el cajón de abajo y, apretando el fondo del de arriba, intentó sacarlo. El cajón se resistió, pero por fin se abrió unos centímetros. Harry metió los dedos por ahí, pero sólo logró abrirlo otro poco más.

—Maldita sea —dijo—. ¿Puedes tú meter la mano por ahí? La mía creo que no entra.

Ginny metió las dos manos y logró sacar el abrelatas.

—Bueno, ya está —dijo Harry—. Si crees que hay algo más ahí dentro que necesitemos, será mejor que lo saquemos ahora. Dudo mucho que ese cajón se pueda abrir hasta junio.

—Tengo que enseñarle esto a mis niños. Es un buen ejercicio tratar de identificar las cosas sin verlas. Seguramente se haya atascado por la humedad, pero aquí se supone que todo está seco.

—Puede que haya sido por el agua que hemos estado hirviendo.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—Hay que tomar café–dijo ella.

—De todas formas, es para maravillarse que algo funcione en esta cabaña. Hace frío todo el invierno, calor en verano y, probablemente, nadie la cuide todo el año, dudo que Joe venga muy seguido. Con un poco de trabajo todo funcionaría mejor, pero a Steve nunca se le ocurriría hacer eso.

—Bueno, es conocido que a Steve nunca se le ha dado hacer trabajos como la carpintería por su propia cabaña. La última vez que trató de cortar el césped mezcló el aceite con la gasolina para ahorrar tiempo y estropeó la máquina–dijo ella.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Oh, hace unos cinco años. Fue entonces cuando Emma contrató a alguien para que hiciera esos trabajos.

—Supongo.

—¿Es por eso por lo que Steve te tiene tanto cariño? —le preguntó ella—. ¿Por tu habilidad mecánica?

—Lo de abrir el cajón no ha sido cosa de habilidad, Ginny, sino de fuerza bruta. Y odio pensar que puede ser ésa la única razón por la que Steve me quiere con él.

Ginny se sentó en el borde de la mesa.

—Siempre me he preguntado por qué te quedaste en Clifton.

Él la miró y luego volvió a dedicarle su atención a calentar la sopa.

—Para mí, la empresa de tu tía fue una buena oportunidad–dijo él.

—No, quería decir… Lo siento, no es asunto mío.

—¿Te refieres a mi padre y lo que hizo?

Esa era la primera vez que Ginny podía recordar que él hubiera sacado a la luz ese tema.

—Bueno… sí, he pensado a veces que me hubiera resultado más fácil en cualquier otro sitio. Casi me marché. Prácticamente me pusieron en una lista negra y nadie estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse a contratarme. Pero no podía olvidar algo que esa profesora me había dicho, que no podía huir de lo que había sucedido porque, no importa a donde fuera, tendría que vivir con eso. Entonces, Steve me dio una oportunidad…

—Es un tipo muy especial, ¿no te parece? —dijo Ginny suavemente—. Ciertamente, yo no puedo olvidar lo mucho que le debo. También a Emma, por supuesto; pero Steve no es familia mía directa, Emma es la hermana de mi madre. Él no tenía que aceptarme y tratarme como si fuera su hija, pero lo hizo.

—Sí. Lo sé.

Ella se preguntó qué habría querido decir con eso, pero antes de que se lo pudiera preguntar, Harry continuó.

—¡Mira!

Harry dio un salto y maldijo cuando un poco de sopa caliente la cayó en la mano.  
—¿Qué?

—Ha salido el sol.

Ginny corrió a la ventana, que ya casi se había deshelado por completo. La luz era pálida y débil, pero era luz del sol. Era como si el color hubiera vuelto a ese mundo en blanco y negro.

Harry la siguió hasta la ventana.

—Ahora no tardará mucho en derretirse todo eso, ¿no? —dijo Ginny, agarrándole un brazo, entusiasmada—. ¡Tal vez incluso nos podamos marchar hoy mismo!

—Si esto sigue así, sí. Pero no sé cómo está el cielo. Puede que esté clareando o que sólo sea una ruptura en las nubes.

Pero entonces las sombras lo taparon todo de nuevo.

–Que terrible–dijo Ginny

—Sólo ha sido un día, no toda la eternidad—

Entonces ella se dio cuenta de repente de que había dejado caer la cabeza sobre su hombro y se apartó.

—Lo siento.

—¿Para qué están los hombros? La sopa ya está. ¿Hay más galletas saladas?

Ella rebuscó en los cajones, agradeciendo la oportunidad de darle la espalda. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? No quería a ese hombre y entonces, ¿por qué no podía mantener las manos apartadas de él?

Harry sirvió la sopa y dijo:  
—¿Qué vamos a hacer después de comer? ¿Quieres la revancha en las cartas?–exclamó Harry riéndose.

—¿Más cartas? No, gracias. Creo que voy a limpiar esto un poco.

Harry echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

—¿Para qué?

—Bueno, no lo voy a dejar brillante como el oro, pero dado que tú mismo has mencionado las condiciones en que está… Es curioso, no me había dado cuenta de eso.

—No lo es. Hay tan poca luz que no verías una serpiente hasta que no te encontraras con ella.

—¡Vaya gracias! Supongo que, cuando solía venir aquí con Steve, no me daba cuenta de lo sucia que estaba la cabaña porque sólo era una niña. O tal vez él hacía que la limpiara alguien de vez en cuando. De todas formas, no creo que Joe vea un bicho hasta que no sea lo suficientemente grande como para aplastarlo.

Harry sonrió.

—Creo que voy a ir por leña al depósito principal. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero hemos gastado mucha de la que hay ahí atrás y, si la temperatura vuelve a bajar esta noche, vamos a necesitar más.

Por lo menos limpiar la cabaña le proporcionó algo que hacer a Ginny y no tuvo que pensar en nada. Pero la actividad no eliminó el dolor de cabeza que la había estado amenazando todo el día. De vez en cuando, mientras descansaba un poco, podía ver a Harry fuera. No parecía tener mucha prisa por entrar en la cabaña. A pesar del frío, se paraba de vez en cuando y miraba al cielo. ¿Estaría tan ansioso él por escapar de allí como lo estaba ella por mantener la distancia con él?

Por fin ella terminó de limpiar y él metió unos troncos dentro. A Ginny le dolía bastante la cabeza y tenía el estómago revuelto.

Harry terminó de preparar la leña en la chimenea y encendió el fuego.

—Siento lo que estoy ensuciando —dijo.

Ella no abrió los ojos.

—No me importa si llenas de ceniza la habitación. Sólo he limpiado la cocina.

—Pareces agotada.

—Oh, me duele un poco la cabeza y el cuello.

—¿De la caída?

Ella agitó la cabeza cuidadosamente.

—No. Ya me dolía a cabeza esta mañana, cuando me levanté. Antes me he tomado una aspirina, pero no me ha servido de mucho.

—Deja que limpie un poco estas cenizas y te daré un masaje.

Para cuando él volvió al salón, Ginny estaba casi dormida, tumbada en el sofá. Él se sentó a su lado y empezó a darle masaje en el cuello. Sus manos eran cálidas, firmes y fuertes y pronto ese movimiento empezó a relajarle los músculos. Ginny soltó un quejido.

—¿Te he hecho daño?

—No. Por lo menos, ha sido un daño bueno. Además, es lo menos que puedes hacer. Después de todo, tú eres la razón por la que estoy en este estado.

—¿Yo? Ah, por cómo te tiré al suelo… —Ginny agitó la cabeza y deseó no haberlo hecho, ya que el dolor de cabeza no había desaparecido.

—Creo que es más que eso. No es sólo que me duela todo el cuerpo, es que también me encuentro mal. Creo que debes haberme contagiado el resfriado.

—No era un resfriado. ¿No te has dado cuenta de que ya ni estornudo?

—Bueno, ayer tenías el mismo aspecto que yo ahora. Tal vez fuera la gripe y a ti te ha afectado poco.

Pero discutir requería demasiado esfuerzo, así que cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el contacto de sus manos. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de que sus manos fueran tan fuertes.

Como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos, Harry dejó de acariciarle el cuello.

—Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer.

Ginny se volvió lentamente y lo miró. ¿Había habido en su voz ese tono extraño? Se estaba frotando los ojos como si le dolieran.

—Debe habérseme metido algo —dijo él.

—Y frotártelos no te va a ayudar mucho. Déjalo, antes de que te quedes ciego.

Entonces él sonrió.

—Por otra parte —añadió ella—, puede que no estuvieras nada mal con un parche en un ojo. Podrías parecer un pirata.

Casi inconscientemente levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

—Ginny —dijo él suavemente.

Pero ella no oyó la advertencia que había en su voz. En lo único que podía pensar era en que aquello debería haber sido su luna de miel…

Le rozó con los dedos el hoyuelo de la barbilla. Él le agarró la mano y la apartó, pero sus dedos se entrelazaron. Mientras le apartaba a un lado la mano, él se inclinó automáticamente hacia ella. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos.

Ginny cerró los ojos lentamente.

Él le soltó los dedos y le puso ambas manos en los hombros, haciéndola que se sentara. Ella le apoyó las manos en los hombros.

—Eres tan hermosa…

La voz de él era poco más que un susurro. El beso fue suave y acariciador. De la clase de caricia que casi la hacia perder la memoria, tan embriagante.

Mientras tanto, ella no dejaba de pensar que aquélla debía haber sido su luna de miel. Pero no lo era, y por una muy buena razón. Se echó atrás un poco e, inmediatamente, Harry la dejó ir. Él se apartó también y se puso a frotarse las sienes.

—Maldita sea, Ginny, ¿quieres dejar de jugar ya? —Ella se mordió el labio. No podía negar la acusación de él.

—Y supongo que lo de frotarme el cuello no fue premeditado, ¿verdad?

Harry no respondió, pero se apartó del sofá y se arrodilló delante de la chimenea.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que va a pasar antes de que podamos salir de aquí? —le preguntó ella.

—Yo diría que mañana podremos marchamos. De todas formas, lo intentaremos.

Estaba claro que lo decía porque no iban a poder seguir allí mucho más tiempo. Se levantó del sofá. De repente le pareció muy importante que Harry no creyera que no se podía controlar.

—¿Sabes? Estoy preocupada por Emma. No le dije que no iba a irme a ese viaje. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió pensar cómo se sentiría si tratara de llamar al hotel y descubriera que yo no he aparecido. Debo haber estado loca por no haber pensado en ella hasta ahora.

Harry no se volvió.  
—No me extrañaría que lo estuvieras.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—La urgencia por apartarte de Emma debió ser casi un instinto primario.

—¿Por qué? Yo la quiero. Ha sido muy buena conmigo.

—La verdad es que a mí me extraña que te haya permitido hacer cualquier cosa, no sólo lo del trabajo.

—¿Por qué? Yo tenía que hacer algo para ganarme la vida.

—¿De verdad?

Ginny se puso tensa.  
—Aunque ellos piensen dejarme todo su dinero, de lo que no estoy muy segura, yo aún seguiría queriendo algún trabajo. Siempre he estado decidida a hacer algo importante con mi vida.

Harry asintió.  
—Por supuesto. Es por eso por lo que ella ha tenido que tomar el camino más largo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¿No se te ha ocurrido nunca que a tu preciosa tía Emma le encantaría tenerte sentada a su lado día y noche?

—Por supuesto que no. Es una mujer enferma, pero no le gusta nada que yo deje mis propios planes por ella.

—Yo no he visto nunca que su enfermedad evite que haga cualquier cosa que quiera hacer.

—¡Eso es absurdo! Casi murió este otoño.

—No te estoy discutiendo eso. Pero estaría mejor de salud si se levantara e hiciera algo en vez de estar tumbada en un sofá sintiendo lástima por sí misma.

—No tienes ni idea de cómo…

—Si quiere apartarse del mundo, eso es asunto suyo. Pero cuando trata de controlar tu vida, eso es otra cosa. ¿De quién fue la idea de renovar la que iba a ser nuestra futura casa?

—De Emma, por supuesto —dijo Ginny, poniéndose tensa.

—Y, antes de eso, ella sugirió que yo debería irme a vivir a la casa principal.

—¡Eso fue absurdo y se dio cuenta! Fue sólo una forma de decirte lo muy bienvenido que eras —exclamó ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Lo fue?

—¿Absurdo? Por supuesto que lo era. La casa no es suficientemente grande para dos parejas.

—No. Me refiero a que si estás segura de que me estaba diciendo lo mucho que se alegraba de tenerme en la familia. ¿O era una forma de mantenerte a ti todo lo cerca que fuera posible?–dijo él.

—¿Ahora me estás diciendo que Emma se oponía a esa idea? Eso es casi tan ridículo como decir que fue ella la que preparó la escena en la que te encontré con las manos en la masa. ¿Es eso lo que me estás diciendo?

Harry suspiró.  
—No.

—Muy bien. Porque hubiera sido una estupidez.

Entonces le dio la espalda. Le dolía mucho la cabeza. Tal vez tuviera gripe. Tenía todos los síntomas.

—Ginny, por favor…

—¿Me estás pidiendo que te perdone, Harry?

—No exactamente.

—Porque no hiciste nada, ¿no es así? —Exclamó ella llena de sarcasmo—. ¿Esperas que me crea eso cuando lo vi con mis propios ojos? ¡Sé lo que vi, Harry!

–¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que te quería a mi lado para siempre? Yo no mentí– dijo Harry casi para si mismo y Ginny lo alcanzó a oír.

¿Que le estaba queriendo decir? ¿Que ella no lo había amado lo suficiente?

–Yo tampoco mentí ¿Acaso no esperabas lo mismo de mi?–dijo Ginny con la voz apagada.

Él puso otro tronco en el fuego.

—Yo ya no espero nada de ti, Ginny.

—Muy bien.

Cada vez le estaba doliendo más la cabeza. No era para sorprenderse. Se tumbaría un rato hasta que se la pasara y luego iría andando a casa de los Scott. Un par de kilómetros no era mucha distancia. Por lo menos estaría lejos de la cabaña. Y de Harry.  
Se sentó en el sofá y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo.

—¿Cómo puedo haberme equivocado tanto contigo? —dijo casi para sí misma.

—Eso mismo me lo he estado preguntando yo.

Luego el silencio cayó entre ellos, roto sólo por los crujidos ocasionales del fuego.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Esta novela es una adaptación de Solitaria luna de miel de Leigh Michaels. La historia no es copiada tal cual esta escrita, he agregado escrituras mías. Los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling. Y esto es sin fines de ofender a nadie.**_

Capitulo 7.

Ginny se habría levantado y marchado inmediatamente si hubiese tenido la energía suficiente, pero se sentía terriblemente agotada.  
¿Por qué le había afectado tanto aquella pelea? No era nada comparado con la primera que habían tenido, la que había terminado con su compromiso. Y, en realidad, no era más que una continuación de aquélla.

Que, por cierto, había sido la primera que habían tenido en los dos meses de compromiso.  
Frunció un poco el ceño. ¿Nunca se habían peleado porque siempre habían estado de acuerdo en todo o porque sus diferencias no se habían mostrado? Los sentimientos de Harry hacia su tía ciertamente parecían producto de un largo resentimiento que ella nunca había sospechado. Pero había otras cosas, ahora que lo pensaba. Harry, ¿habría ocultado sus diferencias para mantenerla a ella contenta a cualquier precio? ¿Había tenido razón Emma al pensar que no era a ella a la que Harry había considerado interesante, sino al hecho de que fuera la sobrina de Steve?

Por supuesto, si ése había sido el juego, todo se le habría venido abajo el día que lo encontró en su nueva casa. Pero ahora eso no tenía importancia, se dijo a sí misma.

Pensó irse a su dormitorio, donde podría llorar todo lo que quisiera, pero se sentía demasiado débil para eso incluso.

Se quedó adormilada un par de horas, pero dormida o despierta, su mente seguía pensando en lo mismo.

Una vez se oyó decir a sí misma entre sueños:  
—Si la amas a ella, Harry, ¿por qué me propusiste matrimonio a mí?

La sorpresa de oír esa palabra hizo que se despertara por completo y se sentara en el sofá.

Pero sólo lo había soñado. Debió haber sido un sueño, ya que, cuando miró a su alrededor, Harry giró la cabeza contra el respaldo de su sillón y dijo:  
—¿Qué quieres, Ginny?  
—Nada —respondió ella y se volvió a tumbar, aliviada por no haberlo dicho en voz alta.

Pero su confusión no desapareció.

¿Había sido por el dinero? ¿Por la esperanza de que ella fuera la heredera de Steve y así él tendría seguro, no sólo un trabajo en la empresa, sino el control de la compañía en su momento?  
El corazón le decía que no. Harry no era de esa clase de hombre. Pero aún así, casi hubiera podido comprenderlo.

Pero no era posible que el hombre al que había amado pudiera hacer algo así. Le había importado realmente a Harry y ella no podía aceptar que podía haber sido tan evidentemente traicionada.

Agitó la cabeza y se dijo a sí misma que no fuera tonta; el hombre al que había amado la había traicionado.

El hombre al que había amado… ¡El hombre al que seguía amando a pesar de todo!

Esa idea le produjo como un terremoto interior.

Cuando se ama realmente a una persona, eso no desaparece cuando el romance llega a su primera e inevitable crisis. E, incluso, cuando se termina tan desilusionada como había terminado ella, el amor no se desvanece enseguida, tal vez para ella no, pero para Harry a lo mejor todo era distinto.

Tardaría tiempo en reponerse. Eso se lo había dicho a sí misma más de una vez durante la semana anterior. Pero ¿y si el tiempo no era suficiente? ¿Y si, a pesar del episodio sucedido aquel día, a pesar de haber roto su compromiso, a pesar de las duras palabras y las peleas, descubría que seguía amándolo?

¿Amarlo… y desear desesperadamente confiar en él? ¿Sería posible que ella pudiera hacer lo que él le había pedido, que confiara en él si lo amaba lo suficiente?

Entonces recordó toda la escena que había provocado la ruptura y pensó que podía ser que Scarlett lo hubiera planeado todo así. Tal vez la hubiera oído a ella acercándose y se había arrojado a los brazos de Harry. Agitó la cabeza y se dijo a sí misma que se estaba agarrando a un clavo ardiendo en su deseo de confiar en él.

Scarlett no habría tenido tiempo de preparar la escena y tampoco parecía que hubiera nada que sugiriera que Harry estuviera en esa posición obligado. Se había sorprendido cuando la vio a ella, pero no por nada que Scarlett hubiera hecho momentos antes. Más aún, parecía como si ambos estuvieran ahí juntos un cierto rato.

¿Y lo que él había dicho, que no podían seguir así? No, evidentemente, Harry sabía lo que tenía entre manos. Pero también había habido una nota de terrible dolor en su voz, como si estuviera haciendo un auténtico sacrificio. Pero si era a Scarlett a quien amaba…

La cabeza le estaba doliendo enormemente y se dijo a sí misma que tenía que dejar de pensar en eso. Agitó la cabeza y gimió de dolor.

Harry se levantó y se acercó para ponerle la mano en la frente.

—No parece que tengas fiebre —dijo él—. ¿Qué te parece un poco de zumo de naranja?  
Creo que queda algo.  
Ginny asintió y se sentó en el sofá con gran esfuerzo.

Cuando Harry volvió, la hizo acomodarse mejor y le dio un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja. Se tomo la mitad de golpe y luego, al darse cuenta de que, seguramente Harry se sentaría a su lado cuando lo terminara, el resto se lo tomó a pequeños sorbos.

La mente no le funcionaba muy bien y, antes de poder evitarlo, le dijo:

—Quiero creerte pero ¿cómo podría?–dijo ella.

Por un momento, pensó que él la iba a ignorar por completo.

—No tengo ninguna respuesta a eso, Ginny. O puedes o no puedes. ¿Has terminado con el jugo?

—No. Harry, por favor, dime qué sucedió.

Él apretó los labios, pero cuando habló lo hizo tranquilamente.

—No serviría de nada si te lo contara. Seguramente empeoraría las cosas.

Ginny contuvo las lágrimas.

—No me gusta nada cuando actúas así. Pareces tan razonable… cuando la verdad es que bien podrías estar hablando marciano por lo que te puedo entender.

Entonces le temblaron las manos y estuvo a punto de tirar su jugo. Harry se lo quitó entonces.  
—Ya sé que tú crees que es ridículo que no te lo cuente.

—Es más que eso. ¡Estas siendo odioso… y ofensivo!

—Créeme, Ginny, es lo mejor.–dijo él

—¿Y tú eres el que decides eso? ¿Yo no tengo nada que decir al respecto?

—No podría contarte la verdad y luego preguntarte si preferirías que me la guardara y te contara una mentira en su lugar, ¿no?–exclamó Harry.

—¡La verdad no puede ser peor que esto!

—Sí, puede, Ginny. Y, una vez sea dicha, no hay forma de hacerla volver a la oscuridad. Créeme, me gustaría intentarlo.

El dolor en su voz era innegable y ella se vio capaz de decir nada. Harry dejó que el silencio los envolviera por un momento.

—Afróntalo, Ginny, nada va a arreglar lo nuestro. Tú no puedes creerme, y yo… nunca podré querer a una mujer que no confíe en mí. ¿Por qué causarle más dolor a todo el mundo? Deja que todo esto desaparezca. Haz como si no hubiera pasado nunca.

Ella agitó entonces la cabeza. Pero Harry tenía razón, se había acabado y tenía que llevarlo con dignidad. Era lo único que podía hacer.

—Ya hemos cometido suficientes errores. ¿Por qué añadir uno más? —preguntó Harry.

Ella tragó saliva para aclararse el nudo de la garganta y dijo:

—Supongo que ya no tiene importancia.

—Exactamente.

Harry le dio una palmada en la mano y se llevó el vaso de jugo a la cocina. Ginny se quedó muy quieta mirándole el dorso de la mano, donde los dedos de él la habían rozado.

Ginny se estremeció mientras volvía a la conciencia. Sólo era consciente de que sentía terriblemente mal para volver a dormirse casi a continuación. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando se volvió a despertar, pero entrevió una silueta sobre ella. Sus manos le sujetaban los hombros y la estaba agitando tan fuertemente que le parecía como si tu viera fuegos artificiales dentro del cerebro. Aterrorizada, soltó un grito.

—Gracias a Dios —dijo una voz—. Estás despierta.

Ginny abrió los ojos y lo miró. Harry aparecía borroso.

—Enhorabuena, Harry, pensé que no te darías cuenta de que sigo viva.

—Si es lo que tu crees…No quería despertarte pero me encantaría saber que quieres de cenar.–dijo él.

Sólo pensar en comida le revolvió el estómago.

—No quiero nada. Me encuentro fatal.

—Ya lo sé. No me había dado cuenta de lo mal que estás. Vamos, Ginny, levántate.

—Tengo la gripe. Déjame… descansar un poco más.

—No, no es la gripe. Ginny.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Tenemos que salir de aquí. Es el monóxido de carbono.

Ella se dio cuenta de que lo que le había dicho debía ser importante para ella, pero no podía recordar por qué. Sólo quería recostarse a ver si lo recordaba. Tal vez lo lograra cuando dejara de dolerle la cabeza.

—Escucha, si tengo que hacerlo, te arrastraré por el cabello. Maldita sea, Ginny, tienes que ayudarme. ¡No te puedo llevar en brazos!

Eso hizo que su orgullo se despertara un poco.  
—Pues no estoy tan..pesada si es lo que piensas.

Hacía mucho frío en la cabaña. Miró a su alrededor y vio que las dos puertas estaban abiertas. Y parecía como si alguien hubiera roto la ventana más cercana también.

—Harry —dijo—. A Steve no le va a gustar lo que le has hecho a su cabaña.

—Maldito Steve y maldita cabaña. No te está llegando suficiente oxígeno al cerebro. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Que te abanicara?

Entonces tiró de ella y la puso en pie. Estaba demasiado mareada como para conservar el equilibrio y Harry prácticamente la arrastró hasta la puerta de su coche, donde abrió la puerta y la dejó en el asiento. Luego se volvió a la casa.

—¿A dónde vas? —le preguntó.

—Por las cenizas que saqué de la chimenea.

—¿Para qué?–pregunto Ginny confundida.

—Las voy a echar ahí delante. Tal vez si conseguimos que las ruedas agarren un poco podamos sacar el coche de aquí.

—Ahora que estamos fuera de la cabaña ya está bien, ¿no?

—No es tan sencillo, querida. Es necesario que te vea un médico. Ahora me voy. No olvides como se respira.

Ginny no supo cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando volvió, se sentó detrás del volante y arrancó.

—¿Y tú? —le preguntó—. También has estado ahí dentro.

—Yo estoy bien. No he estado ahí tanto como tú.

El motor respondió al cabo de un momento y ella vio cómo Harry cerraba los ojos por un momento, como agradecido.

—¿Te refieres a cuando has estado trayendo leña esta tarde mientras yo limpiaba?

—Eso es. Bueno, allá vamos. Ahora reza, querida.

Harry metió una velocidad y el coche empezó a deslizarse, primero con dificultad y luego siguió su camino lentamente.

—Lo lograste —dijo ella.

—Sólo es el primer obstáculo de muchos.

El coche tomó velocidad y se dirigió directamente a la carretera. Harry no tocó ni la dirección ni los frenos, por lo que la toma de contacto con la carretera fue un poco brusca.

—Lo siento, pero es lo mejor que se puede hacer en estos momentos.

Ginny bostezó entonces.

—No empieces con eso. Por favor, haz lo que puedas por permanecer despierta. Maldita sea, debería haberme dado cuenta de que algo iba mal. Ese olor… Pensé que era sólo olor a cerrado. Y toda esa condensación en las ventanas debería haberme hecho sospechar también. Había demasiada humedad y eso no debería suceder con este tiempo, en eso tenías razón.

—¿Sí?

A pesar de que temblaba de frío, Ginny seguía sintiéndose adormilada y profundamente cansada.

—Absolutamente. Cuando el combustible no se quema por completo, produce humedad y gases tóxicos. Es una de los signos clásicos, dado que el monóxido de carbono no huele. Pero yo estaba tan convencido de que la cabaña estaba llena de agujeros que no se me ocurrió lo más evidente.

—¿Qué lo ha producido? ¿La chimenea?

—No lo sé, puede haber sido cualquier cosa. Tal vez incluso algún pájaro haya hecho su nido en lo alto de la chimenea o algo así.

El coche avanzó con una lentitud agonizante subiendo la siguiente cuesta. A veces parecía moverse más de costado que hacia adelante pero, por fin, llegaron arriba.

—¿Cómo es que Steve no se habrá dado cuenta de que algo estaba mal? —preguntó Ginny.

—Tal vez no había nada que lo indicara la última vez que estuvo aquí. Ha pasado un año o más por lo menos, ¿no?

—Eso creo–dijo ella.

—Y no había ninguna razón para que Joe le echara un buen vistazo porque no iba a ser usada en invierno. Ha sido un error por su parte no haberlo hecho cuando Steve lo llamó, por supuesto. Pero probablemente él pensó lo mismo que yo, que tenía tantos agujeros que no habría problemas.

Ginny miró la siguiente cuesta. Era más grande que la que acababan de pasar y, a medio camino, un árbol caído obstaculizaba el paso parcialmente. Cerró los ojos y pensó que Harry podría hacerlo.

—Tal vez la causa de todo haya sido el hielo, que ha tapado todas las aberturas —dijo él.—. Sigue hablándome, por dios Ginny, no me dejes, no ahora.

El coche derrapó en el mismo momento en que su atención se distrajo y él luchó por mantenerlo controlado, logrando evitar la cuneta por centímetros. Luego, cuando hubieron llegado a la cuesta, le señaló una casa que se veía apenas.

—Ahí es donde vive Joe Scott —le dijo ella.

Harry maniobró para sacar el coche de la carretera y, cuando apagó el motor, las manos le temblaban.

—Parece como si aquí tampoco hubiera electricidad. Espera aquí.

Luego salió, dejando la puerta abierta, y se dirigió a la casa.

Luego lo oyó llamar a la puerta y ésta se abrió. Apareció un hombre que más parecía un oso grizzly y Harry le dijo:

—Tengo que llevar a la señorita Weasley al hospital.

—¿A Ginny? Claro, entre y llamaremos a una ambulancia.

—¿Puede llegar aquí una?

¿Una ambulancia? Ella no había necesitado una en toda su vida, salió a trompicones del coche y fue a protestar.

Harry se volvió y le dijo secamente:  
—Te he dicho que te quedes quieta.

—Tenía frío.

Entonces él la sujetó con sus brazos.

—¿Funciona su teléfono? —le preguntó Harry a Joe cuando entraron en la casa y depositó a Ginny en un sofá.

—No. Por el hielo. Pero tengo una emisora. ¿Cuál es el problema?–preguntó Joe aterrorizado.

Ginny vio cómo el alivio se reflejaba en el rostro de Harry; se dejó caer en un sillón cercano y le contó todo a Joe. La mandíbula de Joe se tensó, pero no dijo nada y luego desapareció en la parte trasera de la casa.

—Todo irá bien ahora —murmuró ella.

Harry trató de sonreír.

—Sí. Tan pronto como llegue la ambulancia– dijo Harry casi sin fuerzas.

Ginny cayó luego en una especie de sueño que no era tal, sino como un aturdimiento. Oyó como a lo lejos cuando Joe dijo que la ambulancia estaba en camino, pero no prestó realmente atención, era un esfuerzo demasiado grande.

Incluso el ruido que hicieron los de la ambulancia al llegar apenas la despertó. Ni siquiera las manipulaciones de que fue objeto. Cuando le pusieron la máscara de oxígeno respiró a pleno pulmón. Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que le había estado costando respirar.

—Es una suerte que estuvieran por la zona —dijo Joe a uno de los enfermeros.

—Puedes estar seguro de eso —respondió el enfermero.

Ella miró entonces a Harry y se quedó horrorizada cuando, por primera vez, se dio cuenta de lo serio que había sido aquello.

Él le apartó el cabello del rostro.  
—Te pondrás bien, Ginny. Te cuidarán bien.

Y entonces, mientras Ginny lo miraba sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, Harry se derrumbó y cayó al suelo como una marioneta a la que le hubieran cortado las cuerdas. Sus ojos verdes se apagaron por completo.


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling a excepción de Anne, Emma, Steve y Scarlett._

* * *

Capítulo 8

Ginny logró sentarse con la cabeza dándole vueltas. El enfermero que había estado trabajando con ella le puso una mano en el hombro y la hizo volver a tumbarse en la camilla.

—¿Estaba él también en la cabaña? —le preguntó.  
La voz de ella llegó amortiguada por la máscara de oxígeno.  
—Sí. Me sacó de allí. Me llevó al coche.

—¿Que la llevó? Maldita sea. Y, por supuesto, el muy loco no ha dicho nada.

Luego el enfermero les dijo a los que ya estaban atendiendo a Harry:

—Ocupense de él, seguramente esta muy intoxicado.

—Se pondrá bien, ¿verdad?–dijo Ginny con notable preocupación.

—Seguramente. Ahora vuelva a recostarse y concéntrese en respirar tan lenta y profundamente como pueda.

Pero no le estaba diciendo la verdad; no estaba seguro de que Harry se pusiera bien. Eso lo supo Ginny en lo más profundo de su ser y le aclaró la mente mejor que cualquier otra cosa.

—Se ha hecho daño tratando de salvarme, ¿no?

El enfermero la miró fijamente por un momento.

—No se ha hecho ningún bien. No le voy a mentir, por supuesto que esta mas grave que usted, pero no se preocupe, resistirá.

Pero no tanto más, pensó Ginny. Aunque Harry había estado fuera parte de la tarde, había estado respirando el mismo aire envenenado que ella durante horas. No le extrañaba que no hubiera podido cargarla.

Pero lo había hecho, de todas maneras. Mientras ella había estado demasiado aturdida como para saber lo que estaba pasando, Harry se las había arreglado para hacerlo, para sacarlos de allí y salvar sus vidas.

Por lo menos, esperaba que hubiera podido salvar las dos.

Debía haber sido por pura adrenalina por lo que lo había podido hacer, así que no era de extrañar que, cuando la tensión disminuyó, se desmayara de esa manera. Luego los sacaron de allí y los metieron en la ambulancia, que no era una normal, sino un helicóptero.

—¿Un helicóptero? —preguntó ella débilmente.

El enfermero la sujetó bien con las correas y respondió:

—Sí. Dado que las carreteras rurales siguen estando hechas una pena, nos ocupamos nosotros de todo esto. Por eso estábamos en el hospital local cuando nos avisaron.

—Me alegro de que estuvieran aquí.

El helicóptero despegó y a ella le pareció como si la cabeza le diera vueltas. Ya no le dolía tanto como antes. Más aún, se sentía casi normal hasta que miró a Harry. Pensó que ella estaba a salvo pero ¿y él? Había arriesgado la vida por ella y ni siquiera se lo podía agradecer. Cerró los ojos y empezó a rezar.

En la sala de urgencias del hospital bien podía ser mediodía en vez de… ¿qué hora sería? Ginny no tenía ni la menor idea. Cuando Harry la sacó de la cabaña ya estaba oscuro. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo habrían tardado en llegar a casa de Joe? ¿Cuánto habían esperado al helicóptero?

Pensarlo sólo hacía que la cabeza le doliera más, así que cerró los ojos y se quedó quieta mientras trabajaban con ella, terriblemente consciente de que, al otro lado de una cortina, probablemente estuviera Harry, aún inconsciente. Ni se había movido cuando lo sacaron del helicóptero. ¿No le habría hecho algún efecto el oxígeno todavía?

Si no hubiera ido a la cabaña, pensó, nada de eso habría sucedido. O, por lo menos, Harry no se habría agotado tratando de salvarla, y estaría bien.  
No, seguramente estaría muerto. Lo que le había pasado a ella le había puesto en guardia. Si ella no hubiera estado allí no se habría dado cuenta a tiempo. En cualquier caso, no servía de nada desear ahora que las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera.

Y, si tuviera el poder de retroceder en el tiempo y hacer las cosas de otra manera, no empezaría en la cabaña. Iría más atrás, a esa tarde en que se lo había encontrado con Scarlett. En vez de ir a su nueva casa, se habría ido directamente a la casa principal. Dado que no habría sabido nada de Scarlett, la boda habría seguido tal como estaba preparada y, esa semana; ella y Harry estarían pasando su luna de miel en una preciosa playa, no en un hospital.

Por un momento se perdió en un sueño de arena y sol, de armonía perfecta, risas y amor. Si no hubiera entrado para encontrárselo con Scarlett…

Volvió de golpe a la realidad, horrorizada. Se dijo que era como una avestruz escondiendo la cabeza en la tierra para no ver las cosas desagradables. ¿De verdad que podría haber permanecido ignorante de aquello? Incluso si él hubiera roto completamente con Scarlett, eso no significaba que fueran a tener un camino de rosas ellos dos. Un hombre que traiciona la confianza de su novia puede hacer lo mismo también con su esposa. Scarlett podía no ser la última…

Pero él le había dicho que no era lo que ella pensaba y que no significaba nada para él.

¿Sería concebible que él le estuviera diciendo la verdad? ¿Y si se había equivocado ella interpretando lo que había pasado en la cabaña?

Ginny se dijo a sí misma que, o confiaba en él o no. No había términos medios. O lo amaba por lo que era o tenía que admitir que nunca lo había conocido de verdad. ¿Y Harry? ¿La amaba a ella o era sólo un medio para alcanzar sus fines?

Esa noche en la cabaña podía ser que él se hubiera dado cuenta de que también estaba en peligro y que cualquier clase de ejercicio incrementaba ese peligro. Pero había trabajado frenéticamente, sin pensar en él mismo, para ponerla a salvo. Y, en el momento en que ella estuvo en buenas manos, se había desmayado, como si su trabajo estuviera hecho y ya no le importara nada más.

Así que ella significaba algo para él, pensó. Nadie le habría culpado si se hubiera limitado a sacarla al aire fresco. Nadie en su sano juicio que no la amara no se habría sacrificado para salvarla…

—Ahora la vamos a instalar en otra habitación —le dijo entonces una de las enfermeras, pero Ginny apenas la oyó.

Pensó entonces que, si pudiera decirle a él que comprendía…

Cuando la sacaron de allí se cruzaron con otra camilla y ella vio una mata de cabello oscuro.

—¡Harry!

Fue a extender la mano, pero se olvidó de que estaba sujeta a la camilla, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue mirarlo mientras se alejaban. Vio que tenía los ojos abiertos y, aunque estaban un poco nublados, eso la alivió. Por lo menos, estaba despierto. Eso era suficiente para darle esperanzas.  
A pesar de la máscara de oxigeno, hubiera jurado que él le había dicho algo como:  
—No era yo.

Y luego desapareció. No había podido tocarlo ni decirle cómo apreciaba lo que había hecho, ni si quiera susurrarle que lo amaba. Ya habría tiempo para eso más tarde, se dijo a sí misma. De eso estaba segura.

¿Qué habría querido decir con eso de que no era él?

Steve llegó al hospital de madrugada. Ginny estaba despierta, así que la enfermera lo hizo pasar. Se quedó muy quieto al lado de la cama, sólo mirándola. Ella parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿Cómo es que has venido?

—Joe Scott me ha llamado. Llamé inmediatamente al hospital y me dijeron que tú estabas bien, pero…

Incluso con la leve luz de la habitación ella vio que había lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Lo decía por el hielo y todo lo demás —dijo ella.

—Oh, las carreteras principales están en buen estado ahora. Sólo son las rurales las que están mal.

—¿Así que has venido en mitad de la noche?

—Tenía que asegurarme de que mi niña estaba bien, ¿no? Ginny, no supe qué pensar cuando recibí el mensaje de Joe. Pensé que era una confusión y que Harry podía haber sufrido un accidente. Luego, cuando realmente descubrí que eras tú, aunque no tenía ni idea de que estuvieras en la cabaña…

—Lo siento, tío Steve —dijo ella al tiempo que pulsaba el botón que elevaba la cabecera de la cama—. Debería haberte dicho que no iba a ir al hotel.

—Nos habría ahorrado unos cuantos problemas. ¿O se han arreglado las cosas entre Harry y tú?

—Nunca paras de tener esperanzas, ¿verdad? No, no ha sido así. ¿Lo has visto?

—Todavía no.

—Tía Emma, ¿está enfadada conmigo?

—¿Por desaparecer así? No diría que esté enfadada. Por supuesto, está preocupada.

—¿No ha venido contigo?

Steve agitó la cabeza.

—Pensó que era mejor no salir hasta que fuera de día, así que la traerá Anne.

—Eso está bien. De todas formas, no serviría de nada que se quedara aquí tantas horas.

—Ginny, lo siento muchísimo —dijo su tío, retorciendo el ala de su sombrero entre las manos—. Ha sido culpa mía. Todo ha sido culpa mía. No te he dado más que problemas, querida…

La voz le tembló y, por primera vez, Ginny pensó que parecía tan viejo como lo era en realidad. Le dio unos golpecitos en la manga para animarlo.

—Ha sido un accidente. No debes culparte.

Entonces los interrumpió la enfermera.  
—Creo que ya es bastante, señor Willson. La señorita Weasley tiene que descansar.

—Y tú también, tío Steve. Te veré por la mañana.

Él la miró tristemente, como si estuviera memorizando cada centímetro de su rostro, luego asintió y se dirigió a la puerta.

La enfermera añadió entonces:

—Le he echado un vistazo al señor Potter, señor Willson. Está bastante mejor, pero sigue en cuidados intensivos y el doctor ha dicho que no podrá recibir visitas hasta mañana, por lo menos.

Aliviada, Ginny se tumbó de nuevo. Desde el principio había sabido que Harry estaba mucho peor que ella, por lo mucho que había tardado en despertarse. Pero ahora estaba mucho mejor y, al día siguiente, cuando pudiera recibir visitas, iría a verlo, le daría las gracias por salvarle la vida y le preguntaría qué le había querido decir con esas pocas palabras que había susurrado cuando se lo encontró.

¿Se habría referido a la escena ocurrida aquel día? Pero eso era ridículo. Era imposible que ella se hubiera equivocado. Había estado allí. Había hablado con él. ¿Qué le estaba pidiendo que creyera? ¿Que había sufrido una alucinación cuando lo vio con Scarlett en sus brazos? ¿O que tenía un doble escondido en alguna parte, un gemelo al que nadie conocía?

Tendría que esperar hasta la mañana, cuando lo fuera a ver.

Pero la mañana no fue lo que Ginny se había esperado. En vez de tener una sencilla y agradable charla con su médico, seguida por las instrucciones de lo que tenía que hacer en casa y el alta, la llevaron al departamento de neurología para lo que el médico llamó una batería completa de pruebas.

Para cuando la devolvieron a su habitación para almorzar, no pudo menos que desear que la hubieran dejado en paz para que se recuperara. Se sentía mucho más débil de lo que se había esperado y lo único que quería era un poco de sopa, un trago de agua y una habitación oscura y silenciosa donde descansar el resto del día.

—Ahora sé por qué le ha llamado una batería de pruebas. Aunque un asalto de pruebas sería un nombre mucho mejor —le dijo a la enfermera—. Me duele todo el cuerpo, como si me hubieran dado una paliza.

La enfermera sonrió.

—Es por eso por lo que no le han hecho hoy todas las pruebas —dijo mientras le ponía en su sitio la bandeja del almuerzo.

—¿Es que hay más? —refunfuño Ginny.

La puerta se abrió entonces y entró su tía Emma.

—¡Querida! —exclamó—. ¡Qué terrible susto nos has dado!

Ginny suspiró y empezó a agitar su caldo de gallina.

—Lo sé, tía Emma, y lo siento.

—Ya, descubrir que no estabas en el hotel fue una buena sorpresa. Por suerte, no traté de llamarte antes. Odio pensar el estado mental en que me habría quedado si hubiera descubierto que no estabas allí. Entonces sucedió esto… Ha sido demasiado. Tienes un aspecto horrible querida.

Anne dijo entonces:  
—Tiene mejor aspecto del que tiene derecho.

—La máscara de oxígeno te ha dejado unas horribles marcas rojas en la cara.

—Desaparecerán —añadió Anne al tiempo que se quitaba el sombrero y dejaba luego el abrigo sobre el respaldo de una silla—. Si te vas a limitar a jugar con esa sopa, Ginny, te daré de comer. Ya lo he hecho muchas veces antes.

—Puedo comer yo sola.

Pero Ginny no se opuso cuando Anne se sentó a su lado y tomó la cuchara. Obedientemente abrió la boca para recibir la primera cucharada.

—Y tampoco necesita de ninguna regañiza ahora —le dijo Anne a Emma—. Deje que vuelva a casa antes de empezar a regañarla por ser una niña irresponsable y desagradecida.

Emma dijo entonces:

—No tengo ninguna intención de decirle nada así. Simplemente la he informado de lo terriblemente preocupados que nos quedamos Steve y yo cuando supimos la noticia.

—Es lo mismo —murmuró Anne.

Entre las dos y la sopa, Ginny sabía que no iba a tener posibilidad de hablar, así que ni lo intentó.

—Pero al menos, no tendrás efectos duraderos —dijo Emma.

—¿Y Harry? ¿Está peor esta mañana?–preguntó Ginny.

Emma levantó las cejas un poco.

—No lo sé, y no voy a hacer ningún esfuerzo para averiguarlo.

Steve entró entonces.

—Está mejor. Acabo de verlo.

En la voz de su tío se leía una tranquila nota de autoridad y Ginny se relajó un poco.

—¿Antes incluso de venir a ver a Ginny?–exclamó Emma.

Steve no le hizo caso, se acercó a la cama de Ginny y se apoyó en ella.

—¿Cómo estás tú?

—Por lo que parece, sigo teniendo el cerebro entero.

Ginny vio un destello de tristeza en los ojos de su tío y se arrepintió de una respuesta tan liviana, así que añadió:

—Estoy bien, tío Steve. ¿De verdad que Harry está bien?

—Eso creo. Siguen sin permitirle visitas, pero la enfermera me ha dejado entrar un momento. También he hablado con Joe. Ha ido a la cabaña a primera hora de la mañana y se encontró con que lo que funcionaba mal era el calentador de agua, ya que algún pájaro había construido su nido en el tubo de ventilación. Me ha dicho que el tapón no se podía ver.

—Me alegro de saber lo que era. Es increíble que una cosa tan simple cause tantos problemas, ¿verdad?–dijo Ginny.

Emma intervino entonces secamente.  
—Bueno, ya no habrá más problemas de esa clase.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Steve—. Joe se ocupó del nido antes incluso de llamarme. Pero, por si no fuera sólo ese el problema, la cabaña va a recibir una inspección a fondo antes de que nadie la vuelva a utilizar.

—La verdad era que estaba pensando en venderla.

—Oh, tía Emma…

—Es una cueva horrible, sucia y vieja. Nunca he comprendido el cariño que le tienes, Steve. Además, no me puedo creer que pienses volver allí sabiendo que casi le ha costado la vida a Ginny.

—No fue culpa suya —protestó Ginny—. No sería justo hacerlo desprenderse de la cabaña.

—Es ridículo mantenerla —insistió su tía.

Steve le apretó la mano a Ginny.

—No te preocupes. Esa es la última de mis preocupaciones ahora mismo —dijo y luego se volvió a Emma—. Estás molestando a Ginny con esas tonterías.

—¿Tonterías? ¿Es así como llamas a mi sincera preocupación? Y ¿quién es la causa de que ella estuviera allí, te pregunto?

—Déjenlo ya —intervino Ginny con voz temblorosa—. Por favor, vayan a casa. Sólo quiero dormir.

El silencio que siguió pareció durar horas hasta que Emma se levantó.

—Muy bien. Vamos, Steve. Creo que aquí estamos de sobra.

Steve le sujetó la mano a Ginny un momento más.

—Ya hablaré más tarde contigo, querida.

Ella le sonrió, agradecida de que, por lo menos él, la comprendiera. Anne le dio unos golpecitos en el hombro.

—Haré lo que pueda para mantenerlos alejados uno o dos días. Aunque no te prometo nada.

Pero aún cuando se quedó sola, Ginny no se pudo dormir inmediatamente. Todo en ese hospital le recordaba que Harry estaba pasando lo mismo que ella. Steve le había dicho que él estaba mejor. Pero había algo en la forma en que lo había dicho que le había producido sospechas. Deseó poder ir a verlo por ella misma. Y, si no permitían visitas, a las esposas siempre las dejaban, pero estaba claro que ella no era su esposa.

Y eso era lo que ella quería.

Pero claro que había unas cuantas condiciones. ¿Las podría aceptar ella?

¿Podría decirse a sí misma y con sinceridad que creía en la inocencia de Harry? A pesar de que no parecía haber ninguna explicación creíble, ¿podía ella aceptar su palabra de que no había sucedido nada ese día que se rompió su compromiso? ¿Podría no sólo perdonar, sino también olvidar?

Pensó que, si supiera que él la amaba, sí que podría. Pero ahora ya lo sabía. Lo que él había hecho la noche anterior lo demostraba. Casi se había sacrificado a sí mismo para salvarle la vida a ella, si eso no era amor, ¿qué era entonces?

Tan pronto como tuviera la posibilidad, le diría que ya no importaban las explicaciones, que su palabra era suficiente. Y le preguntaría si no podrían empezar de nuevo. Tan pronto como tuviera la energía suficiente.

Dos días más pasaron antes de que el médico estuviera de acuerdo en darla de alta.

—Pero nada de trabajo hasta dentro de una semana, por lo menos. Haga algo de ejercicio, pero tómeselo con calma. Y quiero volverla a ver antes de que empiece de nuevo a pleno rendimiento.

Ginny asintió.

—No se preocupe doctor —dijo Emma—. Observaremos muy de cerca a nuestra pequeña inválida. Yo sé el peligro que se corre al tratar de hacer demasiado, demasiado pronto. Ponte ahora tu chaqueta, querida, Anne y yo te llevaremos a casa.

Ginny se puso su chaqueta de plumas sobre el elegante traje de chaqueta que le había llevado Emma. ¿En qué habría estado pensando su tía cuando le había elegido eso? Unos jeans le habrían resultado más cómodos.

—Me habría gustado que Steve hubiera venido con ustedes.

Emma le respondió secamente:

—Quiso hacerlo, pero tenía cosas que hacer. Sin Harry, todo ha caído sobre los hombros de Steve en la empresa.

—Por supuesto, comprendo.

Pero Ginny lo echaba de menos de todas formas. Steve había vuelto a visitarla sólo una vez y Emma había estado con él, así que ella no había tenido ninguna otra oportunidad de hablarle de la cabaña, de su coche… y de Harry.

La puerta del cuarto de Harry estaba cerrada cuando pasaron por delante, y seguía con un cartel rechazando a las visitas. El día anterior ella había paseado arriba y abajo de ese pasillo tratando de encontrar el valor necesario para entrar.

Una de las enfermeras se les acercó.

—Me alegro de verla de pie y vestida, lista para abandonarnos. La echaremos de menos. Y también al señor Potter.

—¿Lo mandan a casa hoy también?

—Probablemente dentro de uno o dos días. ¿Por qué no entra y se despide de él? Estoy segura de que le gustará verla.

—Pero el cartel…–dijo Ginny confundida.

—Ah, eso. Dijo que lo dejáramos hasta hoy.

Estaba claro que la chica se estaba refiriendo a Harry, no al médico. Y había querido que el cartel siguiera allí hasta que Ginny se hubiera marchado. Empezó a agitar la cabeza. Pero la enfermera ya había llamado a la puerta.

—Aquí hay una joven que quiere verlo —dijo alegremente y le hizo un gesto a Ginny para que entrara.

Ella se revolvió el cabello nerviosamente.

—Será sólo un minuto, tía Emma

Lo único que pudo ver al principio fue una silueta, Harry estaba sentado en un sillón dándole la espalda a la ventana. Luego, cuando los ojos de Ginny se acostumbraron a la penumbra, vio que él llevaba uno de los pijamas del hospital y una bata a cuadros. Parecía un poco pálido y tenía la boca tensa. Pero al completo, estaba maravilloso.

¿Qué sucedería si corría hacia él? ¿Si se arrojaba a sus brazos o se arrodillaba al lado del sillón?

—Los dejaré a solas —dijo una voz de mujer.

Una enfermera, pensó Ginny. Pero inmediatamente y, antes de volverse, supo quién era. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí ahora Scarlett Steel? Si a Harry no le iban a dar el alta hasta dentro de uno o dos días, no había ido para llevárselo de vuelta al pueblo.

Se dijo a sí misma que no fuera estúpida. Lo estaba visitando, por supuesto. El cartel de la puerta tenía razón. Se refería a que él no quería ningún visitante. Sólo los selectos.

—No te vayas, Scarlett —dijo ella—. Emma está esperando para llevarme a casa. Sólo he venido a despedirme.

Harry se levantó entonces.

—No es asunto mío, por supuesto, pero ¿te va a hacer ahora una inválida a ti también?–exclamó Harry.  
—¡Harry! —protestó Scarlett.

Ginny pensó que esa mujer sonaba como si estuviera corrigiendo a un niño travieso. Harry miró a Scarlett y Ginny pensó que él estaba reaccionando como si ella tuviera algún poder sobre él y, entonces la última esperanza murió en ella dolorosamente. No le quedaba nada más que hacer que marcharse de allí con toda la dignidad de que fuera capaz.

Levantó la barbilla y miró a Harry.

—Tienes razón —le dijo fríamente—. No es asunto tuyo.

Scarlett se agitó nerviosamente. Ginny casi le dijo que no se preocupara, que se iría de allí inmediatamente. Pero le quedaban un par de cosas que decir, sin importar lo mucho que sus sueños se hubieran visto destruidos.

—No he tenido la oportunidad de darte las gracias, Harry, y de decirte lo mucho que aprecio todo lo que has hecho por mí. Espero... que te mejores pronto.

Y eso fue todo. Ella pensó que lo había oído llamarla por su nombre, pero el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse ahogó sus palabras. O tal vez había sido sólo su imaginación.

En cualquier caso, ya no tenía importancia.


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, a excepción de Anne, Emma, Steve y Scarlett.

* * *

Capítulo 9.

Ginny se estiró incómoda en la sala de estar en la casa de los Willson.  
Eran las dos de la tarde del viernes y ahora debían estar terminando las clases en el colegio. El final de otra semana.

Pasadas ya las vacaciones, el colegio había empezado de nuevo el día anterior, sin ella. Por supuesto, era el mejor momento para tomar una baja por enfermedad, ya que se lo había dejado todo preparado a su sustituto, pero aún así, se sentía incómoda sin hacer nada en casa. Ahora ya se sentía mucho mejor, dos días después de dejar el hospital. Tal vez pudiera volver al trabajo antes de lo que le había dicho el médico.

Pero si era sincera consigo misma, tenía que admitir que echar de menos al colegio no era lo único que tenía en mente. Llevaba casi dos horas con el libro que tenía en el regazo abierto por las mismas páginas. No podía dejar de pensar en Harry.

Debería alegrarse de no haber hecho el ridículo en su habitación del hospital. Hubiera sido tremendo si ella le hubiera declarado que creía que Scarlett no significaba nada para él y que luego él le mostrara lo equivocada que estaba.

Porque se había equivocado sobre Scarlett, eso era evidente; esa mujer era importante para él o no le habría hablado de esa manera, como si tuviera todo el derecho a corregir sus errores. Harry por supuesto, no se lo habría permitido.

No, si Scarlett no fuera importante para él, no estaría en su habitación, lo peor era, que el le había dicho a Ginny que Scarlett no significaba nada, y estaba totalmente claro que le había mentido.

Sonó entonces el timbre de la puerta y ella cerró el libro y empezó a levantarse. Desde otro sillón, Emma le dijo:  
—Anne abrirá.

—Anne tiene muchas cosas que hacer y yo soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo.

Pero antes de que se pusiera en pie oyó al ama de llaves dirigirse a la puerta. Se sentó de nuevo y Anne acompañó a tres de las amigas de Emma. Ginny pensó que aquello era exactamente lo que menos le apetecía.

—¡Emma querida! vaya un shock que debe haber sido para ti! —dijo una de ellas—. Teníamos que venir para darte algo de apoyo.

Oh si claro "algo de apoyo" pensó Ginny.

Emma se sentó más derecha.

—Muy amable por su parte. Ha sido toda una prueba, debo admitirlo. Por supuesto, ahora que Ginny está a salvo en casa…

—Las dejaré que charlen a solas —murmuró Ginny mientras recogía sus cosas—. Tengo que estudiar un poco.

—Cielo Santo —exclamó Emma—. Eso es lo que llevas haciendo desde hace dos días. Necesitas un poco más de descanso. Anne, trae el té.

—Oh, sí, quédate, Ginny —dijo otra de las damas—. Un accidente horrible. Tienes mucha suerte de que no te haya dejado efectos duraderos…

—Mi primo William tuvo una intoxicación por monóxido de carbono una vez —dijo otra—. Le dio un ataque al corazón poco después, pobre hombre. Era muy joven para un ataque al corazón. El doctor siempre dijo que fue porque esa intoxicación debilitó sus defensas.  
La tercera, que no había dicho nada hasta entonces, se sentó al lado de Emma.

—Personalmente, encuentro todo este episodio curioso.

—No me puedo imaginar a qué se refiere —respondió Ginny.

—Me parece muy extraño que Harry estuviera allí, en la cabaña, contigo. Después de la forma en que rompieron, ciertamente, es de lo más inusual.

Ginny decidió no decir nada para no empeorar las cosas.

—Oh, yo creo que es muy romántico. ¿Es cierto que Harry te rescató? —intervino otra.

—Muy cierto–exclamo Ginny irritada.

La mujer se rió.

—Entonces, supongo que pronto habrá otro anuncio interesante ¿no?

—No me imagino qué puede ser —dijo Ginny.

—Pero, después de que te salvara la vida, querida, seguramente podrás encontrar algo en tu corazón…

—No seas tonta —intervino Emma—. Harry hizo lo que haría cualquiera y, eso no cambia los hechos. Ahora, todo esto me pone muy nerviosa, ¿podemos hablar de alguna otra cosa?

Ginny trató de ocultar su alivio.

Luego Emma les dijo que no iba a poder ir a una recepción que daban el lunes y que Ginny lo haría en su lugar. Ginny miró a su tía. ¿Qué era lo que Harry le había dicho de que su tía la hacía hacer cosas que a ella no le apetecían nada? No era que las opiniones de Harry contaran para nada ya, pero aún así, lo que menos le apetecía era ir el lunes por la tarde a soportar a las amigas de su tía.

—Tía Emma —dijo—. No creo que pueda.

—Tonterías, querida. Es sólo una pequeña recepción. Te vendrá bien salir un poco y mantener la mente ocupada por una o dos horas.

—Pero tengo pensado ir al colegio el lunes y creo que debería pasar una tarde tranquila después de mi primer día de clases.

Emma pareció horrorizada.

—¡El médico dijo que nada de trabajo hasta dentro de una semana, Ginny!

—Ya lo sé. Pero me estoy sintiendo muy bien ya y, para el lunes, estoy segura de que estaré perfectamente. ¿Por qué no voy a ir? —Dijo Ginny, empezando a sentirse un poco rebelde—. Tú misma has dicho que me vendría bien salir y tener algo en que ocupar mis pensamientos.

—La recepción es algo muy distinto. Ciertamente no estás como para andar corriendo detrás de los niños.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—Eso se lo dejaré a los otros profesores durante una semana o así y me ayudarán con las clases más cansadas. De hecho, creo que empezaré a prepararme hoy para estar lista el lunes —dijo recogiendo sus libros—. Si me perdonan… ¿Tienes algo para lavar, tía Emma?

—Si lo tuviera, no me apartaría de mis invitadas para buscarlo —le dijo su tía fríamente.

—Por supuesto que no. No esperaría que dejaras a tus amigas. Buenas tardes, señoras.

Una vez en su dormitorio, se encontró con que estaba de mejor humor de lo que había estado últimamente, lo que era un principio. Tenía que tener una actitud positiva, ésa era la clave.

Por la ventana vio a Steve en el jardín y él la vio también a ella y le hizo una seña para que saliera. ¡Lo que necesitaba después del encuentro con esas damas, una charla con Steve! Parecía como si él no se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo había cambiado. La noche anterior se había puesto a hablar de Harry durante la cena hasta que Emma lo había hecho callar.

Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo, no era culpa suya si el hombre no sabía cuándo callarse, por lo menos en lo que se refería a Harry. Había algo en esa lealtad que le tenía.

Pensó que Steve debía haber salido muy pronto de la oficina, ya que estaba vestido con sus ropas de jardinero y parecía que había estado trabajando bastante en un pedazo del jardín.

—No he tenido oportunidad de hablar en serio contigo desde que has vuelto a casa, Ginny. —le dijo cuando ella se acercó.

Su tono era casi acusador.

—He estado todo el tiempo aquí, tío Steve.

—Lo sé. Pero Emma siempre te tiene cerca. No he podido intercambiar ni una sola palabra contigo.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

—Ya sé que se ha puesto muy ansiosa, pero…

—Siéntate conmigo un rato, ¿quieres?

Entonces se dirigieron a uno de los bancos del jardín y se sentaron. Steve miró suspicazmente a un lado y a otro.

—Tío Steve, me gustaría que dejaras de comportarte como un espía.  
Él no sonrió.

—Esto no va a ser fácil, Ginny. No es agradable para mí y va a ser un shock para ti. Pero tengo que decírtelo.

—Se trata de Harry, ¿verdad?

—De alguna manera, sí.

Ginny entrelazó los dedos fuertemente.

—No se va a recuperar de la intoxicación, ¿verdad? Es por eso por lo que lo mantienen en el hospital.

—De eso está bien. De hecho, ha vuelto a la oficina esta tarde, sólo un par de horas. Es por eso por lo que me he podido escapar para hablar contigo.

Ella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo físico para soltarse las manos.

—Entonces… si no es de la salud de Harry, ¿de qué se trata?

Su tío le habló en voz muy baja.

—Soy un cobarde, Ginny. Un mentiroso y desagradable cobarde. Pero la semana pasada, cuando creí que ibas a morir, y por mi culpa…

—No fue culpa tuya.

—Eso me hizo recuperar el sentido muy rápidamente. Traté de contártelo esa noche que te vi en el hospital, antes de que me echara la enfermera. Bueno, estuvo bien porque tú estabas muy débil entonces. Pero, desde entonces, no he tenido ninguna oportunidad de hablar contigo, ya que Emma no te ha soltado ni a sol ni a sombra.

—Tío Steve…

Él respiró profundamente y la miró tristemente.

—Ese día, el que estaba en la casa que iba ser tuya y de Harry, quiero decir aún es tuya claro, no era Harry.

Pasó un largo momento y Ginny empezó a reírse casi histéricamente.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Por supuesto que era Harry. Yo lo vi. ¡Hablé con él!

—Sí, lo viste. Pero no era lo que pensabas. Scarlett y Harry no tenían ningún romance, Ginny. Nunca lo han tenido. Ella estaba allí para encontrarse conmigo.

El mundo pareció caerse a los pies de Ginny y se tuvo que agarrar al respaldo del banco para no caerse al suelo. Apenas oía lo que le estaba diciendo Steve.

—Supongo que fue poco más o menos hace un año cuando empezamos nuestra relación —suspiró Steve—. Nunca pretendí tener nada que ver con otra mujer…

A Ginny le costó trabajo encontrar la voz.

—Nadie lo pretende, tío Steve.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Pero Scarlett es dulce, buena, encantadora y…

—¿Todo lo que no es tía Emma?

—Emma tiene lo suyo. En estos últimos años, después de su enfermedad… Bueno, ciertamente no es la mujer que solía ser.

Ginny asintió.

—Eso no excusa mi comportamiento, por supuesto y, no quiero culpar a Emma por lo que hice. Soy un hombre casado que tiene un tipo "romance" y eso es todo lo que hay que decir. No es muy bonito, ¿verdad?

Ginny se limitó a mirarlo.

—En cualquier caso, utilizábamos la casa de ustedes para charlar un rato por que…

—¿Delante mismo de las narices de tía Emma?

—Pues, sí. Estaba cerca.

—De eso estoy segura.

—Scarlett tenía una llave y, como secretaria de Harry, tenía una buena excusa para estar a veces conmigo, así no llamaríamos tanto la atención y por supuesto nadie sospecho….

—Supongo que tienes razón. Yo misma no me lo habría imaginado —dijo Ginny casi temblando de ira—. Pero mi casa, tío Steve… ¿cómo pudiste?

—Ginny, querida, lo siento. Fue algo imperdonable por mi parte. No habría continuado…

—¿Se supone que eso tiene que hacerme sentir mejor?

—La única explicación que tengo es que estaba ciego ante las implicaciones de lo que estaba haciendo. Supongo que pensé que, si nunca pensábamos en las consecuencias que tendría si nos descubrieran, eso no sucedería nunca y así continué arriesgándome ridículamente.

Ginny buscó un pañuelo de papel en el bolsillo.

—Y te descubrieron–dijo ella.

—Sí. Harry se encontró con Scarlett ese día y, por supuesto, le pidió una explicación. Así que ella se lo contó todo lo mejor que pudo.

—¿Y no se lo pudo explicar desde lejos? ¿Tenía que estar en sus brazos para hacerlo?

—Debió ser demasiado para ella y le estaba llorando en el hombro.

—Por supuesto. Es un hombro tan incitador….–dijo ella sarcásticamente.

Steve se encogió de hombros.

—No fue más fácil para ella que lo que está siendo para mí esta conversación.

Ella tragó saliva. Tenía razón.

—Sigue.

—Harry se quedó helado y preocupado.

—Ya me imagino.

—Y él vio inmediatamente las implicaciones. Si Emma llegaba a saberlo…

—Podría ser desagradable, ¿no?

—Muy desagradable, me temo. Durante el último año, su salud ha llegado a semejante estado… Harry se dio cuenta de golpe de lo estúpido que yo había sido y estaba tratando de encontrar algo que minimizara mi error.

Ella recordó entonces lo que Harry le había estado diciendo a Scarlett cuando entró, que aquello no podía seguir.

—Bueno, muy considerado por su parte.

—Si estás tratando de dar a entender que el motivo de Harry era tratar de protegerme, creo que su intención fue tratar de hablar conmigo, de encontrar alguna manera de hacerme volver en mí. Pero entonces entraste tú y, naturalmente, te quedaste helada–dijo Steve con la mirada baja.

—¡Y él ni se molestó en tratar de explicarme la verdad! —exclamó ella llorando ya notablemente.

—Ginny, querida, piénsalo. Él todavía estaba sorprendido, tratando de pensar qué hacer, sin tener ni idea de cómo iba a reaccionar yo y, lo primero que haces tú es salir corriendo hacia la casa… directamente a Emma.

Ginny se quedó en silencio. Tenía razón. Correr hacía donde estaba Emma no había sido su intención, por supuesto, pero el efecto había sido el mismo.

—Para cuando Harry te siguió, Emma ya estaba allí, escuchando cada palabra.

Ginny recordó entonces la cara de horror de Harry cuando se dio cuenta de que Emma estaba allí. Ahora que lo pensaba, se dio cuenta de que Steve tenía razón, ese fue el mismo momento en que Steve había dejado de pedirle que lo escuchara y le había pedido una confianza ciega.

Pero Steve había estado allí también. Y no había hecho nada. Se había quedado parado mientras ella destruía a Harry y ni siquiera había tratado de intervenir. La furia le inundó las venas.

—¿Y tú me dejaste creer que Harry era culpable? ¿Cómo pudiste?

—No estoy tratando de defenderme, Ginny. Ya te he dicho que soy un cobarde, pero te aseguro que no me habría quedado parado si me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Sólo supe que aparecí en medio de una pelea. Ni siquiera te estaba oyendo. En lo único que podía pensar era en Emma. Tan pronto como descubrí lo que había pasado, quise decirte que no había sido culpa de Harry. Pero para entonces tú ya le habías mostrado la puerta, le habías devuelto su anillo y le habías dicho que no querías volverlo a ver.

—¡Así que ni te molestaste en tratar de arreglar las cosas!

—No fue así en absoluto, Ginny. Tan pronto como pude traté de razonar con Harry. Le dije que necesitaba explicarme, pero él insistió en que no te dijera nada a ti.  
Ginny agitó la cabeza, confundida.

—¿Cómo pudo ser que te impidiera hablar conmigo?

—Dejó muy claro que no haría ningún bien si me metía, que sólo empeoraría las cosas y me pidió que lo dejara.

—Sí. Ya he oído eso antes.

—Y yo fui lo suficientemente débil como para aceptarlo, Ginny. No sólo para salvar mi piel, sino porque estaba seguro de que ustedes dos tendrían la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas. Pero la semana pasada, cuando casi te perdí, no me pude esconder por más tiempo detrás de Harry y dejar que me siguiera protegiendo a su costa.

—Y entonces, ¿y si ahora voy yo y le cuento esto a Emma?  
Steve respondió lentamente:

—Debes hacer lo que creas que está bien.

—Pero tú no crees que lo vaya a hacer, ¿verdad? ¿Esperas de mí que forme parte de tu conspiración de silencio, tío Steve?

—No se lo quiero decir, Ginny, temo lo que eso le pueda producir. Y ¿de qué serviría? Mi relación con Scarlett ha terminado y no va a volver a suceder. Ahora estoy tratando de recuperar mi gusto por las buenas cosas que tiene mi esposa, las cualidades que todavía tiene. Pero si tú crees que lo tiene que saber, Ginny, espero que me des un poco de tiempo. Si alguien se lo tiene que decir, por favor, deja que sea yo.

Ginny se levantó.

—Voy a hablar con Harry.

—Me alegro. Es un gran tipo tu Harry.

—No es mi Harry, tío Steve, y por lo que me has dicho en algo tienes razón, Harry fue muy razonable contigo.

—Pero tú comprendes, ¿no? Es completamente inocente.

—Sí, comprendo.

Steve suspiró aliviado.

—Entonces, todo irá bien.

Ella decidió no desilusionarlo, pero según caminaba hacia su coche pensó en lo irónico que era que lo que más había deseado, lo que más había esperado y por lo que había rogado, la prueba de la inocencia de Harry, ya no era importante.  
Lo más importante era que su relación no había sido lo suficientemente importante para él como para que le contara la verdad.

No le sorprendió encontrar a una secretaria nueva. Y tampoco la sorprendió cuando la mujer la recibió con una sonrisa.

—Hola, señorita Weasley. Le diré al señor Potter que está aquí.

Seguramente el tío Steve había llamado para decir que ella iba para allá.

—Me anunciaré yo misma —dijo ella, pero dudó un momento en la puerta.

Cuando por fin la abrió, Harry se levantó de detrás de su mesa y le dijo:

—Entra, Ginny. ¿Así que Steve ha encontrado por fin el valor de confesar?

Su voz tenía un tono combativo y no había nada de humor en su mirada.

—¿Cómo te has atrevido a prohibirle que me la contara desde el principio?

Harry se sentó en el borde de su mesa y cruzó los brazos.

—¿Qué hubieras hecho tú, Ginny?

—¿Qué te habrías esperado? ¿Que hubiera ido corriendo a contárselo a Emma sin pensar siquiera en lo que le podría haber sucedido a ella?

—Estabas tan enfadada que no tenía ni idea de lo que podrías haber hecho.

—¡Yo no soy una niña a la que haya que proteger!

—Si todo hubiera estallado, no quería que tú estuvieras en medio de la explosión.

—Bueno, gracias por protegerme de los sentimientos de culpa si Emma se moría del susto. ¿Sabes? me sorprende que no se lo dijeras tú mismo. Parecías tan seguro de que sus problemas de salud eran un fraude… ¿Por qué dudaste en decirle la verdad?

—Yo no he dicho nunca que sus problemas sean un fraude. Sólo he creído que está más fuerte de lo que hace creer. Y, sean cuales sean sus problemas de salud, no hay ninguna razón para que nadie más se vea involucrado en ellos. Pensé que era mucho mejor para Steve confesar en vez de que lo descubrieran. Así podría haber alguna esperanza de arreglar las cosas tranquilamente, sin histerias y demás, si él le pudiera decir que había cometido un error, pero que había recuperado la cordura y que quería arreglarlo–dijo él.

Ginny no se podía imaginar a su tía tomándose esas noticias con tranquilidad bajo ninguna circunstancia, pero tenía que admitir que Harry tenía razón. Era una mala situación de todas maneras, pero algunas aproximaciones eran mejores que otras.

—Pero no dejaste que eso sucediera, Ginny. No me escuchaste, no me diste la posibilidad de hablar con él. Antes de que hubiera una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas, te aseguraste de que Emma conociera hasta el último detalle.

—¡No lo hice!

—¿Qué te crees que estabas haciendo gritándome de esa forma?

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Después de eso, el que Steve hubiera dicho que el culpable era él, no yo, habría parecido una confesión bajo tortura. Admitir una culpa después de que te hayan descubierto con las manos en la masa no es lo mismo.

—Podrías haberme dicho lo que estaba pasando.

—¿En la sala de la casa de Emma, con ella allí delante, dándote instrucciones sobre formas de comportamiento? ¿Cómo podía haber explicado algo?

Ella se sentó en el brazo de un sillón. Él tenía razón. Se lo había puesto imposible. Y aún así…

—Y ¿cuándo tuvo la oportunidad Steve? —Continuó Harry—. ¿Cuándo tuvo él la oportunidad de hablar contigo sin que Emma estuviera presente?

Ginny se quedó en silencio, tratando de recordar. La verdad era que ella había evitado a su tío durante esos días, pensando que haría algo para volver a juntarlos a Harry y a ella.

—Steve no parece inclinado a contarle la verdad a tía Emma incluso ahora.

Harry suspiró.

—Puede que tenga algo de razón en ello. No importa cómo lo explique ahora, no podría eliminar la sospecha de que sólo confiesa porque no tiene otra opción. A veces, la verdad causa mucho daño. Puede ser mejor que Steve deje que Emma no sepa nunca lo que ha hecho.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

—No estoy segura de comprender lo que quieres decir.

—A veces, la mejor forma de disculparse no es confesar y decir que se siente, sino asegurarse de que lo que ha provocado esa necesidad de disculpa, no vuelva a suceder. Su relación con Scarlett ha terminado, ¿qué bien podría hacer el que Emma sepa lo que ha sucedido? Pero eso lo tiene que decidir Steve, nadie más.

—Y quedándose callado, él podría evitar las consecuencias desagradables, ¿no? No creo que tú estés tan preocupado por los sentimientos de Emma como por los de Steve y, ¡creo que no quieres que sufra ningún daño por su propia estupidez!

—Tal vez tengas razón. No creo que comprendas del todo lo desagradable que podría ser si Emma decidiera castigarlo.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

—No me la imagino divorciándose de él. Así que ¿qué más podría hacer?

—¿De verdad que no lo comprendes? Bueno, ya que estamos aclarando las cosas… Ginny ¿sabes cómo empezó Willson Inc?

Ella se quedó sorprendida. ¿Qué tenía que ver con todo aquello el negocio de su tío?

—Empezó con el dinero de Emma.

Ella tragó saliva.

—¿Con el dinero de Emma? ¡Pero eso es imposible! Si Emma tuviera dinero, mi madre habría tenido algo también. Eran hermanas–dijo Ginny.

—Eso parece razonable, sí; si hubiera sido dinero de la familia. Pero no lo era, Emma lo heredó de su primer marido.

—No lo sabía.

—Steve trabajó para él como mecánico. Y, si no fuera por Emma, se habría jubilado de lo mismo. Pero él se casó con la viuda de su jefe y fundó su propia empresa.

Entonces ella recordó las palabras de Emma acerca de que si una mujer pone el dinero en el matrimonio, tiene todo el derecho a romper. Eso no había sido sólo una observación, pensó. ¡Cuando Emma había dicho eso lo había hecho de una forma muy personal!

—Por lo que sé, eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo, así que no me sorprendería que no supieras nada de que Emma hubiera estado casada antes.

—Lo sabía, pero nunca pensé en ello. No me extraña que tuvieras miedo de que yo se lo dijera. Si ella hubiera echado a Steve, ¿dónde irías tú? Con él, sin duda.

Harry se puso tenso.

—No podría haber hecho eso. Él es el dueño de su negocio. Pero en un juicio por divorcio, si ella sacaba a la luz lo de su contribución al éxito de él…

—¡No me extraña tampoco que no quisieras que yo me viera en medio de eso! Para cuando todo terminara, yo me habría visto desheredada.

Harry se sentó en su sillón.

—Tu herencia o la falta de ella nunca me habría importado. Pero toda esta conversación confirma que yo tenía razón al principio, ¿no?

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre que no serviría de nada preocuparte con mis explicaciones. Y que no debía perder el tiempo suplicándote que comprendieras.

—¿Porque no había nada que perdonar?

—No, Ginny. Porque no había nada que mereciera la pena salvar.

Esas palabras se le clavaron de la manera mas cruel en el corazón.

—Tú nunca me diste la oportunidad, Harry. Me pediste que confiara en ti ciegamente, sin ninguna razón… nada salvo tu palabra. Pero tú no confiaste en mí… Ni siquiera para compartir lo que pasaba, y no creíste que podría usar la verdad responsablemente.

Él se levantó y se acercó a la ventana.

—¿Es ésta una demostración de tu utilización responsable de la verdad? No tenía que haberte dicho nada de lo del dinero de Emma. Ahora lo sabes y lo estás usando contra mí.

Ginny se mordió el labio. Tenía razón, y se avergonzaba de sí misma.

—Lo siento. Eso ha sido… muy insensible por mi parte. Pero tienes que estar de acuerdo en que las circunstancias no estaban nada claras, Harry. Y tú no quisiste darme ninguna explicación. ¡Por supuesto, tuve que llegar a la conclusión de que tenías alguna! Incluso en la cabaña, sin nadie más por ahí cerca, tú viste todo el tiempo del mundo para explicarme y no lo hiciste.

—Para entonces ya no tenía importancia.

Ginny susurró:  
—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Esa tarde me dijiste todo lo que tenía que saber, cuando me gritaste en casa de tus tíos. No ibas a intentar siquiera creerme. Una mujer que no confía en mí no es la clase de mujer a la que yo podría amar.

Cada palabra pareció clavársele en el corazón.

—Lo siento mucho. Ya ves, yo te amaba, Harry.

Él ni la miró.

—¿Estás segura de que lo que amabas no era sólo la idea de estar enamorada?

Eso no era una pregunta en realidad. Ginny tenía un terrible nudo en la garganta y unas lagrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos.

—Sigo amándote–dijo ella con un hilo de voz.

Él no respondió nada. Antes de que ella se pudiera humillar más a sí misma poniéndose a llorar, se dio la vuelta y se alejó, por última vez, del hombre al que amaba. Harry tenía razón, ya no había absolutamente nada por salvar.


	10. Chapter 10

_DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a J.K Rowling, a excepción de Anne, Emma, Steve y Scarlett._

* * *

Capitulo 10.

El calendario decía que era primavera y las flores del jardín estaban empezando a florecer. Pero estaba nevando el lunes cuando Ginny se dirigía al colegio.

Una vez en su aula miró por la ventana al bebedero de pájaros mientras los niños jugaban en el patio. Tenía unos preciosos minutos libres y tranquilos antes de trabajar y los estaba desperdiciando.

La verdad era que todavía no estaba muy en forma. Era su primer día de colegio y agradecía que le quedara todavía un rato para empezar. Tal vez el médico y su tía no estuvieran equivocados y tendría que haberse quedado aún en casa.

Entonces se abrió la puerta del aula y Hermione asomó la cabeza; al ver que estaba sola, entró.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó—. Pareces un poco pálida.  
Ginny asintió.

—Lo soporto.

Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas.

—Seguro que te hubiera gustado salir un rato a distraerte, ¿no? o a esquiar unos días...

Ginny sonrió levemente.

—Ahora que lo dices, sí. ¡Una rodilla lesionada no habría sido nada en comparación con todo esto!

Entonces abrió uno de los cajones de su mesa y sacó una caja dentro de una bolsa de plástico.

—¿Qué es eso? —le preguntó Hermione.

—¿No te lo imaginas? Los regalos de boda hay que devolverlos si no va a haber boda.

—¿El vestido? ¿Qué te crees que voy a hacer con él? Ya lo pasé suficientemente mal tardarme tanto en encontrar uno que fuera bonito. Devolverlo está fuera de lugar.

Pero Hermione, para alivio de Ginny, se metió la caja bajo el brazo y continuó:

—¿Has traído el coche hoy?

—Sí. ¿Por qué?

—Porque te tengo que pedir un gran favor. Tengo el coche en el taller, ¿podrías llevarme a recogerlo? ¿O te vas a ir directamente a tu casa?

—Te llevaré. Tengo que pasar por la lavandería —dijo Ginny, mirando por la ventana—. Parece que he guardado las cosas de invierno demasiado pronto.

Entonces sonó el timbre y, poco después, los niños empezaron a entrar en el aula. Algunos de ellos levaban sólo chaquetas ligeras y casi todos tenían copos de nieve por encima.

—Magnífico —dijo ella—. Supongo que los vamos a tener estornudando el resto de la semana.

Mientras daba la clase, tuvo que buscar un libro dentro de uno de los cajones y se encontró allí con la foto que solía poner sobre el pupitre. La de Harry en segundo término en las oficinas de Willson Inc en días más felices. Ginny se quedó mirándola un buen rato y luego la puso boca abajo. No se animaba a romperla. Aquello había terminado, pero no había nada de malo en desear durante un poco de tiempo más que las cosas hubieran sido distintas.

Cuando levantó la mirada al notar una nueva presencia en el aula, por un momento pensó que estaba alucinando. En la puerta estaba Scarlett Steel mirándola dudosamente.

Ginny se levantó y se acercó a ella.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? —le dijo.

—Me gustaría hablar contigo. Pero esperaré hasta que termines la clase.

—Ahora tengo un momento —le dijo ella al tiempo que salían al pasillo y se dejaba la puerta del aula entornada para que no hubiera ninguna revolución dentro, pero no lo suficiente como para que los niños las pudieran oír.

—Siento haber venido aquí —le dijo Scarlett—. Pero es el único sitio en que sabía que podía hablar contigo a solas. Te debo una disculpa.

Ginny pensó que no una, sino varios cientos. Se preguntó qué estaría molestándole en la conciencia a Scarlett.

—¿Por qué?

—Por rogarle a Harry que no te contara lo que estaba pasando.

Ginny levantó las cejas.

—Tú estabas enfadada y yo tenía miedo… Estaba aterrorizada por lo que pudieras hacer. Ahora creo que te subestimé.

—¿Porque Steve se ha confesado conmigo y yo no he traicionado su confianza?

—Por eso, entre otras cosas. Lo siento, Ginny. Si hubiera dejado que Harry se explicara entonces, antes de que te marcharas de la cabaña…

—Nadie tiene tanto poder sobre Harry. Si él hubiera querido contármelo, lo habría hecho.

—No después de que tú le cuestionaras que estaba diciéndote la verdad. Su palabra es muy importante para él.

Ginny pensó que era un poco tarde para esa charla, pero le dijo:

—Tengo que volver con mis alumnos, Scarlett. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por ti?

Scarlett se puso pálida.

—Sólo quería que supieras que me marcho del pueblo. No me ha echado Steve ni estoy huyendo, pero hemos estado de acuerdo en que lo mejor es que no me quede aquí —dijo con una voz llena de dolor—. No tienes que tener miedo de que nada te vuelva a explotar de nuevo en la cara. Quiero demasiado a Steve para hacer algo así. Y respeto la decisión que él ha tomado.

A Ginny se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Esa chica lo amaba de verdad, pensó, y se estaba sintiendo tan mal como todos los demás. Entonces, la tomó de la mano.

—Siento que las cosas no hayan podido ser más fáciles.

—Para las dos.

Scarlett le apretó la mano y luego se apresuró a marcharse.

Cuando terminó el día escolar, las calles estaban nevadas y había lugares resbaladizos donde menos se esperaba, así que Ginny tuvo que concentrarse en la conducción.

Cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo, Hermione le dijo:

—He visto que has tenido visita esta tarde.

Ginny se limitó a mirarla.

—¿Quieres decir que, así de repente, has hecho las paces con Scarlett y te has olvidado para qué ha venido?

—No exactamente.

Ginny tenía que admitir que ya no tenía ningún resentimiento hacia Scarlett. Más aún, sentía lástima por ella.

Estaba empezando a ver la posición difícil en que se había encontrado Harry. Una vez que se había hecho pública la noticia de su ruptura, cualquier posible explicación de por qué había estado con Scarlett aquel día habría provocado más sospechas. No le extrañaba que él hubiera pensado que la única opción que le quedaba era aceptar la culpa.

Se detuvo delante del taller y Hermione recogió sus libros, pero no salió del coche, la miró pensativamente y le dijo:

—Hay una cosa más que, probablemente, deberías saber. Me lo tomé como un simple rumor, pero no ha cesado de correr por todo el pueblo.

—¿Qué es?

—Se dice que Harry lo hizo a propósito.

—¿Te refieres a su supuesto lío con Scarlett?

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso de supuesto? Bueno, no importa. No es del lío de lo que se habla… sino de lo de la intoxicación.

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos, anonadada.

—Lo que se dice es que él te siguió a la cabaña para convencerte de que reconsideraras la ruptura y…

—Eso es ridículo.

—Y, cuando no quisiste volverte atrás, él trató de seguir los pasos de su padre… y llevarte a ti con él.

Ginny estaba horrorizada. La idea de que Harry pudiera pensar en el suicidio y, mucho menos, en el asesinato, era de lo más ridícula. ¡Qué fácil era retorcer la verdad y crear un cuento mejor!

Un conductor detrás suyo hizo sonar el claxon impacientemente, Hermione abrió la puerta y le dijo:

—Siento haber sido yo la que te lo haya dicho.

—No —respondió Ginny automáticamente—. No lo sientas. Te veré mañana.  
Luego arrancó.

Casi se pasó la lavandería, absorta como estaba. Una vez allí, recogió la ropa y, estaba buscando su cartera para pagar, cuando la encargada le dijo:

—Hemos encontrado esto en uno de los bolsillos, señorita Weasley.

La mujer le dio un sobre.

—Gracias. Ha debido ser un descuido.

Ginny le dio el dinero y tomó el sobre, que casi le quemó los dedos.

Lo había visto antes, pero le parecía que hacía siglos de eso. La mano empezó a temblarle. Había recogido ese sobre del buzón de correo en la entrada de la casa y se lo había metido en la bolsa para leerlo cuando estuviera dentro. Pero entonces había sido cuando su mundo se había derrumbado y se había olvidado de la nota de Harry. Había arrojado la chaqueta en el cesto de la ropa sucia y no se había acordado más de ella.

Dejó la ropa en el asiento trasero del coche y se dirigió al parque, a un rincón solitario donde abrió el sobre y sacó la última nota de Harry.

Era corta, sólo unas pocas líneas escritas en una hoja de la empresa.

Gin, amor, sólo falta una semana para nuestra boda. Las cosas están tomando un ritmo tan frenético que no hemos tenido tiempo ni de hablar. Quiero que sepas que me has hecho el mejor regalo que alguien me podría hacer. Tu amor, por su puesto y, lo que es más importante para mí, tu confianza. Tú sabes lo que era mi padre, pero puede que no te des cuenta de la poca gente que hay en este pueblo capaz de tomarse en serio mi palabra para cualquier cosa, porque pusieron su fe en él y él la traicionó. Tú nunca has dudado de mí. Creo que eso fue lo primero que amé de ti. La primera cosa de muchas. No te puedo decir todo esto de palabra… sonaría demasiado sentimental. Pero quería que lo supieras.

Ginny apoyó la frente contra el volante.

Él le había dejado esa carta en el buzón y había entrado en su futura casa para trabajar en ella y esperarla. Y, en vez de eso, se había encontrado a Scarlett.

—Y entonces, entré yo —dijo Ginny—. Y el mundo se le cayó encima.

Deseó poder llorar. Pero ese dolor era demasiado profundo como para que se pudiera aliviar con lágrimas.

¿Qué era lo que le había dicho Scarlett esa tarde?

Que su palabra era algo muy importante para él. Incluso Scarlett había comprendido lo que ella no había podido entender.

Harry debía pensar que ella había leído la carta hacía tiempo… Tal vez incluso antes de entrar en la cabaña. No le extrañaba que hubiera reaccionado como lo hizo; ese día ella debía haber parecido de lo más cruel y falta de sentimientos.

Si le hubiera escuchado. No ese horrible día… ya era demasiado tarde entonces, sino mucho antes. Si hubiera tratado de conocerlo mejor, de comprender lo que lo hacía diferente, lo que lo hacía el hombre tan especial al que amaba. Entonces, se habría dado cuenta a tiempo de lo importante que era para Harry que creyera en él.

Las llamas de su amor habían desaparecido. De eso no cabía duda, las había apagado ella misma. Pero por lo menos, después de leer esa carta, estaba segura de que él la había amado alguna vez. Ahora la cuestión era si las cenizas de ese amor estaban completamente frías o si quedaba algo cálido en alguna parte, y una posibilidad de volver a la vida ese fuego.

A la hora de la cena, Ginny comió muy poco. Ni siquiera hizo como si escuchara la conversación; sus pensamientos estaban centrados en sus propios problemas. No paraba de recordar su última conversación con Harry, tratando de encontrar algo que la animara a seguir.

¿Qué era lo que él le había dicho? Que a veces, la mejor manera de disculparse era asegurarse de que el daño no volviera a producirse. Sí, eso era.

Pero eso requeriría tiempo y paciencia y, tal vez, él nunca se diera cuenta de lo que ella le trataba de decir. De todas formas, ella no tenía nada más que tiempo, y bien podría empezar a aprender a tener paciencia.

Emma, viéndola juguetear con la comida, le dijo por fin:  
—Bueno, espero que hayas aprendido algo sobre hacerle caso a tu médico, Ginny.

—¿Qué? Oh, sólo estoy cansada. Mañana será más fácil.

—¡No vas a volver hasta que no estés completamente bien!

Steve intervino entonces.

—Ginny puede tomar sus propias decisiones, Emma.

Ginny pensó entonces que había algo diferente en su tío. Era como si hubiera recuperado el respeto por sí mismo y ya no le tuviera miedo.

—Eso es una tontería —afirmó su tía—. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir.

Steve esperó a que Anne se hubiera llevado los platos y servido el postre.

—Tal vez debiéramos irnos por ahí una temporada, Emma. Ahora que te sientes mejor…

—¿Quién ha dicho que me siento mejor?

—Ciertamente, estás más fuerte que en otoño. Pero si no estás dispuesta a un viaje cansado, ¿qué te parece un crucero en barco? Eso te permitiría descansar y recuperarte. Aire marino durante un par de meses…

—¿Un par de meses?

—Sí. De eso se trataría. Tal vez podríamos darle la vuelta al mundo. Voy a ver si se puede.

—¿Meses? —Repitió Emma—. ¿Vas a dejar a Harry a cargo de la empresa durante todo ese tiempo?

—¿Por qué no? Lleva un año dirigiéndola él. Yo soy ahora sólo la cabeza visible, Emma, y cuando me jubile, será él quien se haga cargo. Si es que sigue aquí…

Ginny dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Steve la miró cálidamente.

—Lo que he dicho. Sí sigue aquí y, tal como parece…

Esa frase interminada quedó colgando en el aire ominosamente. Ginny no necesitaba oír más. Estaba claro que Harry ya estaba harto y se iba a marchar. Después de todo, no iba a tener tiempo de mostrarle lo mucho que se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido. Deseó gritar, pero aún en medio de su dolor, comprendió. ¿Qué le quedaba a él en el pueblo? Incluso esa reputación por la que tanto había luchado estaba siendo destruida sin ninguna culpa por su parte.

—Tía Emma —dijo de repente—, ¿recuerdas esa recepción a la que querías que fuera yo en tu lugar? Es esta noche, ¿no? ¿A qué hora empieza?

—Sería un gesto educado por tu parte que no interrumpieras a tus mayores —dijo su tía  
—. Empieza a las ocho. Pero si estás demasiado cansada como para comerte tu cena, ciertamente no deberías salir esta noche.

Pero Ginny ya estaba en pie.

—No, llegaré tarde.

No le cabía la menor duda de que, ya que iba a asistir un músico famoso, iba a estar presente lo mejor de cada casa de la cuidad. Y no quedó decepcionada. Allí estaba todo el mundo; los mayores difusores de rumores, por lo menos. Estaba segura de que, en nada de tiempo, lo que tenía que decir se difundiría por todos lados.

Tomó una copa de champán de una bandeja. Las manos le temblaban y, ahora que había llegado el momento, no sabía cómo proceder.

Se dirigió a la mesa de té y se dio de bruces con Harry. Se quedó helada; hubiera sido mucho más fácil si no tuviera que enfrentarse con él mientras decía lo que tenía que decir. Casi se le derrama la copa de champán y Harry le sujetó la mano. Su agarre fue casi doloroso y Ginny lo miró sorprendida.

—Lo siento —dijo él secamente y la soltó.

—Ha sido culpa mía. Por supuesto, tirarte el champán encima no sería la única cosa por la que me tendrías que perdonar.

Harry ya había empezado a darse la vuelta, pero la miró de nuevo. Parecía extrañado, tal vez un poco confuso.

Una mujer dijo entonces a su compañero:

—Nunca pensé que viera este día.

Harry asintió secamente a la mujer y el corazón le dio un vuelco a Ginny. Desde pequeña la habían enseñado a despreciar semejante rudeza. Pensó que Harry debía haber aprendido de la manera más dura a ignorarla.

Ginny se enfrentó entonces a la mujer y le dijo en voz alta:

—¿Tal vez se sorprende de que sea yo la que se disculpa?

Un murmullo recorrió la multitud.

Harry estaba de nuevo a su lado, con una mano en su brazo, y dijo en voz baja:

—Has bebido mucho champán, Ginny.

—No he dado ni un sorbo —respondió ella mirándolo y sonriendo—. No te preocupes, tendré cuidado. Pero hay algunas cosas que tengo que decir, Harry.

Eso lo dijo en voz suficientemente alta como para que, aunque estuviera mirándolo a él, lo oyera todo el mundo.

—Lo de romper nuestro compromiso ha sido el mayor error que he cometido en mi vida —añadió con toda claridad—. Me arrepiento profundamente de mi estupidez. La única excusa que tengo es que realmente no me di cuenta de las cualidades del hombre con el que estaba comprometida para casarme hasta que lo vi llevar a cabo dos de los más generosos actos que haya visto en mi vida.

Harry estaba muy pálido y tenía la mandíbula tensa. Ginny no sabía si era por el enfado o la sorpresa, o tal vez miedo de que fuera a decir cuáles eran esos dos actos. Que no sólo le había salvado la vida a ella, sino que también había protegido a Martin. Se dijo a sí misma que no importaba, que ya era demasiado tarde para detenerse.

—Y quiero que él, y todos ustedes, sepan que, si estuviera en mi mano, sería un honor para mí ser su esposa.

Pasaron cinco interminables segundos y Harry permaneció en silencio. Ginny se dirigió a la salida pensando que ya se había humillado suficientemente, pero que había sido por una buena causa. Ahora era el momento de una retirada rápida, antes de que las preguntas empezaran a volar.

Se encontró con el músico famoso de camino a la salida y le dijo:

—Siento haber interrumpido su fiesta.

El hombre se inclinó galantemente, pero Ginny no oyó lo que le dijo.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, se dirigió directamente a la casa que iba a compartir con Harry. Sólo sabía que quería estar sola y nadie la molestaría allí. No se molestó en encender las luces, ya que las del jardín ya iluminaban bastante el interior.

Se dio cuenta de que ya habían llevado el resto de los muebles y se preguntó cuándo habrían llegado. Todo olía a pintura fresca. Pero esos aromas agradables se disolvían en la sensación de vacío.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y tocó la carta de Harry. La sacó y la sujetó entre las manos. Estaba demasiado oscuro como para volverla a leer, pero el contacto de ese papel era reconfortante. Una vez él la había amado. Incluso esa misma noche había podido ver en su mirada el recuerdo de ese amor… Pero era sólo un recuerdo.

Se sentó en uno de los sillones y se quedó mirando a la vacía chimenea, sin dejar de acariciar la nota. Pensó entonces que, tal vez, Harry la fuera a ver antes de marcharse del pueblo.

Estaba pensando eso cuando levantó la mirada y, por un momento, se preguntó si no habría conjurado mentalmente la alta figura que estaba apoyada contra el respaldo del sofá. Entonces él se acercó y sus pasos fueron tan silenciosos que bien podía haber sido un fantasma.

No dijo nada y el silencio duró lo que pareció una eternidad.

—Estaba leyendo tu nota —dijo ella por fin.

—Te vas a estropear la vista —dijo él al tiempo que se acercaba al interruptor.

—La he leído hoy.

Harry se detuvo.

—Pero dijiste…

—Que la había recogido esa tarde, sí. Pero me olvidé de ella y no la he leído hasta hoy. ¿Lo decías en serio?

Él permaneció tan quieto como una estatua y Ginny añadió:

—Lo siento. Por supuesto que decías en serio lo que escribiste, si no, no lo habrías hecho. Y ahora, bueno, supongo que ya sé la respuesta a eso, ¿no?

—¿La sabes? Ha sido algo muy… amable lo que has hecho esta noche.

—Te debía una.

—¿Es por eso por lo que lo has hecho?

Ella no respondió directamente.

—Por lo menos ahora dejarán de acusarte de querer asesinarme.

—No puedes habértelo tomado en serio. Yo no lo he hecho.

—Oh, ¿no lo has hecho? Entonces, ¿por qué ésta tan seguro Steve de que te vas a ir del pueblo?

Harry no respondió inmediatamente y, cuando lo hizo, su voz fue profunda y seca.

—Steve sabe perfectamente bien por qué me voy a marchar.

Entonces era cierto, pensó ella clavando las uñas en el brazo del sillón.

—¡Llévame contigo, Harry!

Esas palabras le salieron sin pensar, como un susurro, y vio la sorpresa en los ojos de él.

—No espero que te cases conmigo. Pero no quiero verme apartada de tu vida. ¡Dame otra oportunidad!

Cuando dijo eso ya estaba al lado de él, agarrándolo por las manos. Él encendió entonces la luz. Ginny parpadeó. No le soltó las manos, pero no pudo mirarlo.

—¿Vendrías conmigo? —le preguntó él tranquilamente.

Ella asintió.

—Sin trabajo. Sin planes. Sin destino.

—Eso no importa. No sé lo que vas a hacer más de lo que lo sabes tú. Pero creo en ti. Una vez cometí el error de no confiar en ti. No lo volveré a hacer. Ese día fui a tu habitación del hospital para decirte que te creía, que aceptaría tu palabra, antes de saberlo que había sucedido de verdad. No espero que te lo creas, pero es cierto.

Harry la abrazó lentamente y Ginny se sintió como si estuviera siendo arropada por una manta grande y confortable, una que nunca permitiría que volviera a pasar frío,apoyó el rostro contra su hombro, agarrándose a él como si fuera lo único firme en un mundo incierto.

—Debería habértelo dicho —susurró él—. Esperaba demasiado pidiéndote una fe ciega cuando me encontraste en una situación tan comprometida. Pero cuando me miraste así y me dijiste que no me amabas lo suficiente como para aceptar mi palabra…

—No me di cuenta… No había pensado que tú lo pudieras encontrar inadecuado, Harry. No se me ocurrió preguntarme si no tendrías dudas sobre ti mismo.

—Me arrancaste el corazón cuando me dijiste eso. Yo no te he mentido nunca, Ginny, y nunca pretendí hacerlo.

—Así que no me dirías nada en absoluto.  
Harry asintió.

—Supongo que no me di cuenta de que no compartir las cosas es mentir de otra manera.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Tales como el miedo que tenía, incluso antes de que Scarlett lo complicara todo.

—¿Miedo?

Harry suspiró.

—Porque te amaba tan profundamente.

—Y tenias miedo de que yo no te amara tanto como amaba la idea de estar enamorada.

Puede que tuvieras un poco de razón. Ahora sé que no me di cuenta de lo que tenía hasta que te perdí.

—Cuando me diste la espalda ese día algo estalló, Ginny.

—¿Y fue entonces cuando pensaste que no había nada entre nosotros que mereciera la pena salvar?

Harry asintió.

—Pero seguía amándote. Por mucho que tratara de quitármelo de la cabeza, no pude.  
Ginny se daba cuenta perfectamente de lo que había sentido él.

—Fui a la cabaña del bosque a ver si me olvidaba de ti… pero estabas allí. ¿Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue para mí estar cerca de ti en esas condiciones? Cada vez que me daba la vuelta tú estabas prácticamente en mis brazos, pidiendo a gritos ser besada.

—¡No lo hacía! —exclamó ella, indignada—. Por lo menos, no mucho.

—A veces no era tan evidente.

Mientras hablaba, Harry empezó a acariciarle el cabello. Ginny lo miró con los párpados entornados.

—Si ésa es la forma en que te afectó, tal vez debiera perfeccionarla con algunas variantes.  
Él se rió y la besó. Ginny se relajó contra su cuerpo, sintiéndose como si se fuera a derretir.

—No te molestes en practicar. No lo necesitas, incluso te despiertas y eres guapísima. Te frotas los ojos como una niña pequeña… Por supuesto, esa noche, cuando no te querías despertar…

—No —dijo ella—. Ya pasó, y tuvimos mucha suerte.

Harry asintió.

—Tal vez nos hayamos fortalecido por todo esto —susurró ella—. Sé que necesitaba una oportunidad para madurar un poco, para apreciar lo que tengo.

—Tal vez lo necesitábamos los dos. Incluso después de que me dijeras que todavía me amabas, yo tuve miedo de tener esperanzas de poder salvar algo. Tuve demasiado miedo para aceptar la oportunidad. Cuando esta noche has intervenido en público para salvarme de los rumores, no pude decidirme entre besarte o darme de cabezazos con una pared, tan enfadado estaba conmigo mismo. ¿Cómo podía culparte por no confiar en mí, cuando yo no había confiado en ti?

Ginny sonrió y le acarició la cabeza.

—Tu pobre cabeza. ¿O debería decir pobre pared? Puede que no fuera tan dura como tu cabeza.

—No lo hice. Pensé que ya había habido bastante espectáculo.

—Bueno, si ha servido de algo…

—De acuerdo, ha valido la pena. De todas formas, ¿tienes idea de lo que va a decir Emma cuando sepa lo que has hecho?

Ginny se rió.

—Sí. Aunque no es que me importe. ¿Dónde vamos a ir, Harry? Seguramente ya tengas algo pensado y me gustaría saber qué ropa meto en la maleta.

—¿Qué te parece aquí mismo? ¿Clifton?

Ella se apartó un poco.

—¿Qué?

Pero Harry la abrazó todavía más fuertemente.

—Es cierto que he estado pensando en marcharme. No por los cotilleos, he soportado algunos mucho peores que estos, sino porque pensaba que no podría soportar vivir aquí, viéndote, amándote y no poder estar contigo.

—¿Sabe eso Steve?

—Sí. Tuve que decírselo, ya ves.

—¡Y Steve da tantas explicaciones que al final no sabe ni lo que dice!

—Me ofreció la posibilidad de comprarle la empresa.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

—Él se dio cuenta de lo incómodo que iba a ser tratar de volver las cosas como estaban. Y también pensó que ya era hora de que yo tuviera la posibilidad de demostrar lo que podía hacer. No es ni un regalo ni una trampa, Ginny, sólo un trato justo. Y no va a ser fácil sacarlo adelante. Puede que tengamos que enfrentarnos a tiempos duros.

—¿Tengamos?

—¿Qué te parece, Ginny? ¿Lo intentamos de nuevo?

—Lo de esta noche no lo he hecho para obligarte de alguna manera a que me propongas matrimonio, Harry.

—Ya lo sé. Pero la pregunta sigue en pie.

—Y, la primera vez tampoco te dejé hacerme una proposición en regla. Después he tenido pesadillas con eso, preguntándome si tú me habrías pedido en matrimonio realmente.

Él la besó larga y apasionadamente y luego le dijo:

—Es probable que nunca te lo hubiera pedido realmente.

—¿Qué? —exclamó ella casi gritando.

Harry le tomó el rostro entre las manos.

—Dado que no te lo habría pedido, tú no podrías haberte negado, así podía seguir soñando.

—Oh. En ese caso…

Harry suspiró entonces.

—¿Significa eso que necesitas una proposición en regla? De acuerdo, como quieras.  
Entonces puso una rodilla en el suelo y, tomándole una mano, se la llevó al corazón.

—Ginny, ¿te casarás conmigo?

Ella lo miró pensativamente, le arregló un poco la corbata y le pasó la mano que tenía libre por el cabello.

—Tendré que pensarlo —murmuró—. Esto es un poco repentino.

Él la miró por un momento como si tuviera monos en la cara. Luego sonrió y tiró de la mano haciéndola tumbarse en la alfombra y sujetándola allí con su cuerpo.

—De repentino, nada —dijo—Han pasado ya varias semanas y te has atrasado un poco…¿Así que? ¿Que dices?

–Realmente no tengo nada que pensar…por supuesto que si acepto….–exclamó Ginny.

Exactamente nunca sabemos el poder que tienen las palabras para herir a alguien, pero, tampoco sabemos el poder que tienen a la vez de hacernos inmensamente felices.

 _Finite Incantatem_


End file.
